All About Love (Othello Season 2)
by tmarionlie
Summary: Baekhyun tak menyukai Luhan. Apapun tentang Luhan membuatnya benci. Apa yang akan dilakukan Baekhyun jika Chanyeol menyukai Luhan? [Othello Side Story] [Chanbaek-ChanLu-Krisbaek] [Chapter 9]
1. Chapter 1

**ALL ABOUT LOVE ( OTHELLO SEASON 2 )**

**.**

**Cast : Chanbaek**

**Other : Luhan & Kris**

**Genre : Hurt / Little Angst / Romance**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~All About Love Chapter 1~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gerimis turun dari langit, seperti jarum-jarum logam yang hendak mengoyak tanah. Dua orang pasangan suami isteri, saat ini terlihat saling beradu mulut. Sang isteri melemparkan apa-apa saja yang dapat dijangkaunya dengan tangan, sedangkan suaminya menghindari barang-barang yang dilemparkan isterinya itu dengan bibir yang menyerukan kata-kata kasar, menunjukkan bahwa dia tengah emosi.

"Dasar pria pemalas, mati saja kau!"

"Kau wanita pembawa sial! Aku hidup begini juga karena menikah denganmu, dasar wanita tolol!"

"Pergi kau pria brengsek, aku dan Baekhyun tak butuh pria tolol seperti kau!"

Dan perseteruan itu terus saja berlanjut dengan seruan-seruan kata-kata kasar berikut kata-kata binatang di dalamnya. Kedua suami isteri itu sama-sama keras kepala, tak ada yang mau mengalah, keduanya hanya terlarut dalam emosi mereka sendiri, mengabaikan seorang bocah kecil imut yang saat ini sedang mencoret-coret buku pelajarannya dengan geram didalam sebuah kamar sempit dibagian lain dari rumah kumuh itu.

"Orangtua sialan! Kalian berdua sama saja, sama-sama gila!" umpat bocah kecil itu, kata-kata yang seharusnya tak pantas keluar dari bibir mungil bocah-bocah seusianya.

Kepala bocah kecil itu semakin memanas ketika telinganya mulai mendengar lagi suara barang-barang yang di lemparkan hingga menimbulkan kegaduhan dalam rumah sempit itu, membuat otaknya terasa amat kusut dan menuntun tangan mungilnya mengepal kuat, dan kini mulai merobek-robek buku pelajarannya dengan kesal sampai buku-buku itu hancur berantakan.

"Buku-buku ini tak berguna, jadi lebih baik di hancurkan. Toh aku tak pernah bisa belajar di rumah sialan ini" desis bocah itu, kesal.

Bocah kecil itu masih asyik melampiaskan kemarahannya pada lembaran-lembaran tak berdosa yang berada dalam genggamannya ketika Ibunya tiba-tiba saja masuk ke kamarnya.

"Baekhyun, cepat bantu _Eomma_ membilas pakaian-pakaian tetangga, kalau tidak kita tak akan bisa makan hari ini, dan juga...YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

Wanita yang memang sudah dipenuhi emosi sejak tadi itu menjadi semakin emosi ketika menyadari apa yang dilakukan oleh putera kecilnya. Emosi yang sebenarnya sudah agak mereda kembali naik karena melihat putera kecilnya itu merobek-robek buku yang dibelinya dengan susah payah, dengan keringat penderitaannya. Karena gelap mata, wanita itu menyeret tubuh mungil puteranya ke arah kamar mandi dan mengguyur tubuh putera kecilnya itu dengan gigi yang bergemeretak karena emosi yang meluap-luap.

"Dasar anak sialan! kau pikir aku membeli buku-buku itu dengan uang hasil merampok? aku bahkan harus mengeluarkan keringat darah agar kau menjadi anak pintar, tapi kau malah menyia-nyiakan usaha kerasku! Kau sama saja seperti ayahmu, mati saja kau!" maki wanita itu sambil terus mengguyur tubuh bocah berusia 8 tahun itu sambil sesekali memukuli tubuh mungil puteranya.

"Kau tak akan kuberi makan hari ini, tahankan! Itu hukuman yang pantas untuk anak bodoh dan nakal sepertimu!"

Wanita itu pergi meninggalkan bocah mungil itu sendirian setelah ia merasa puas menghukum puteranya. Sementara bocah kecil yang di hukum itu hanya diam, meringkuk disudut kamar mandi sambil menggigil kedinginan. Tapi dia tak menangis, malah senyum tipis tersungging di bibir mungilnya.

"Hanya tak makan? Tch, kenapa tak membunuhku saja? Bahkan mati mungkin lebih baik daripada hidup menyedihkan seperti ini"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~All About Love~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey bocah miskin! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Tempat ini tak cocok untuk anak perempuan seperti kau" kata seorang anak pada Baekhyun kecil yang sedang duduk sendirian di atas rumput sambil melihat anak-anak lainnya yang sedang bermain bola.

Baekhyun kecil hanya diam dan mengabaikan anak itu, membuat anak yang menggodanya menjadi sedikit kesal.

"Aishhh, dasar menyebalkan! Sudah miskin, angkuh pula! Hey teman-teman kemarilah, bantu aku memberi pelajaran pada bocah perempuan ini"

Anak-anak lainnya datang berganti-gantian, dan mulai menggoda Baekhyun dengan mengatainya anak perempuan, membuat bocah mungil itu menjadi kesal.

"Aku bukan _yeoja_!" teriak Baekhyun, emosi.

"Benarkah? Tapi wajahmu tampak seperti _yeoja_, benarkan teman-teman?" kata anak lainnya dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh anak-anak yang sekarang sudah mengerumuni Baekhyun kecil.

"Sudah kukatakan aku bukan _yeoja_, brengsek!" Baekhyun memukul anak yang barusan mengejeknya, sampai anak itu jatuh tersungkur di atas tanah.

Anak yang dipukul itu bangkit dengan cepat, menatap marah pada Baekhyun lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada anak-anak lainnya. Kemudian, entah bagaimana kejadiannya tiba-tiba saja anak-anak itu sudah menangkap tubuh mungil Baekhyun, membuat bocah kecil itu meronta-ronta sekuat tenaganya sambil mengumpat dengan kata-kata kasar, tapi anak-anak nakal itu tak memperdulikannya. Empat dari lima anak-anak itu memegangi tangan Baekhyun, dan seorang lagi memukul keras wajah Baekhyun sampai pipi bocah mungil itu membiru.

"Dasar miskin! Berani sekali kau memukulku? Jadi kau _namja_, eoh? mari kita lihat, kau _namja_ atau _yeoja_?"

Dengan gerakan cepat anak itu menarik turun celana Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun terbelalak kaget.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Baekhyun panik.

"Hanya ingin membuktikan ucapanmu, haha…Jadi kau _namja_ atau _yeoja_ Byun Baekhyun? Atau bukan keduanya?"

Anak nakal itu sudah melucuti celana kumal Baekhyun, dan saat ini sudah berusaha melepaskan celana dalam bocah mungil itu juga, membuat kaki-kaki mungil Baekhyun menerjang-nerjang secara brutal.

"Jangan!" ronta Baekhyun, mulai histeris.

"Ayo telanjangi anak miskin ini!" kata salah seorang anak yang memegangi tangan Baekhyun kecil.

"Tidak! Jangan, kumohon..." rintih Baekhyun, mulai menangis.

Tapi rintihannya sia-sia karena tubuhnya sudah benar-benar telanjang saat ini. Baekhyun meringkuk sambil menangis, membuat anak-anak nakal itu tertawa-tawa mengejeknya.

"Ya ampun…ternyata bocah miskin ini memang _namja_...Ah, mengecewakan! Dan, Ya Tuhan…Byun Baek, apa ini kau sebut pakaian? Tch, bahkan lap dapur Ibuku lebih bagus dari ini" kata anak yang melucuti celananya tadi, sudah berancang-ancang membuang pakaian Baekhyun ke tong sampah.

"Jangan! Jangan dibuang...hiks..." Baekhyun memohon sambil menangis, tapi percuma karena pakaian kumalnya sudah dimasukkan oleh anak tadi ke tong sampah. Bukan hanya itu, anak itu bahkan mengaduk-aduknya sampai tercampur dengan sampah lainnya yang sangat bau menggunakan sebuah ranting kayu. Baekhyun hanya diam sambil menangis, tak bisa melawan karena anak-anak itu jumlahnya banyak.

"Hey lihat, dia menangis, haha...sudahlah, ini sudah tidak asyik…Ayo kita pergi!"

Anak-anak nakal itu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menangis sambil berjongkok memeluk tubuh polosnya dibawah terik matahari. Baekhyun kecil baru bangkit setelah anak-anak nakal yang mengganggunya itu benar-benar telah menghilang. Dia bawa tubuh kecilnya menuju tong sampah tadi, lalu Baekhyun membongkar tong sampah itu, mencari pakaiannya. Setelah dapat, bocah mungil itu memakainya kembali, terpaksa daripada dia harus pulang tanpa pakaian.

"Sialan! Sampai kapan aku akan terus menerus hidup menderita seperti ini? Brengsek, hiks…"

Bocah malang itu mulai melangkah perlahan, membawa tubuh mungilnya yang berbau sampah dengan kaki-kaki yang tak pernah mengenakan alas kaki itu pulang menuju rumah. Sesekali mulutnya mengumpat, dan tangannya berkali-kali menghapus air mata yang terus-menerus turun dengan seenaknya di pipi tirusnya. Baekhyun benci pada anak-anak itu, benci pada hidupnya, bahkan dia membenci Tuhan karena memberinya takdir yang buruk seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~All About Love~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun kecil menghentikan langkah beberapa meter dari rumah kumuhnya ketika mata sipitnya melihat orang-orang ramai berkumpul di sekeliling rumahnya. Keningnya berkerut tajam, menandakan dia sedang bingung dan heran dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya saat ini. Dengan gerakan cepat, bocah kecil itu menghapus kasar airmatanya dan mulai melangkah menerobos kerumunan orang-orang dengan tubuhnya yang masih berbau sampah, membuat orang-orang itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang beraneka ragam.

Baekhyun kecil membeku ketika melihat tubuh kedua orangtuanya sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa diatas tanah pekarangan rumahnya yang kumuh itu. Dunia seolah berhenti berputar saat itu juga. Baekhyun melihat Ayahnya tewas dengan tubuh yang penuh luka memar diseluruh tubuh dan wajahnya, dan juga luka tusuk tepat dijantungnya, sedangkan Ibunya meninggal dalam posisi masih menikam perutnya sendiri, sepertinya bunuh diri.

Mata Baekhyun kecil yang masih sembab karena diganggu anak-anak nakal tadi kini kembali berair, dan hanya dalam hitungan detik saja airmatanya sudah menganak sungai dipipi tirusnya. Tapi bocah malang itu hanya diam tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Orang-orang dewasa yang berada disekitarnya terlihat iba padanya, tapi mereka juga hanya diam. Seorang pria setengah baya yang memegangi _stick_ _baseball_ menghampirinya dan memegangi kepala bocah malang itu.

"Maafkan kami Baekhyun…Ayahmu mencuri uang seorang warga, dan warga lainnya mengeroyoknya…tapi kami sungguh tak menyangka kalau Ibumu tiba-tiba datang dan menusuk Ayahmu. Ibumu bunuh diri setelah membunuh Ayahmu...Maaf kami tak bisa mencegahnya..."

Baekhyun kecil menepis tangan pria itu dengan kasar.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Paman juga ikut memukuli Ayahku kan? Kalian semua sama saja, Kalian pembunuh!" teriak Baekhyun sambil menangis.

Pria tadi hanya bisa diam, prihatin.

Baekhyun kecil membawa langkah kecilnya kearah mayat orang tuanya, mengguncang-guncang tubuh keduanya sambil menangis.

"_Appa_..._Eomma_, bangunlah...Kalian tak boleh meninggalkanku sendirian…"

Baekhyun kecil terus menggoncang-goncang tubuh orangtuanya yang sudah tak bernyawa itu.

"_Appa_..._Eomma_...jangan mati...Aku tak memiliki siapapun lagi…kalian tak boleh mati..."

Tapi sekeras apapun Baekhyun berusaha, tubuh dua orang itu tak pernah bergerak. Tangisan bocah malang itu semakin keras, mulai terdengar pilu.

"_Appa_, _Eomma_, jangan tinggalkan Baekhyun…hiks…bangunlah…"

Orang-orang yang berada disitu menjadi terenyuh. Beberapa bahkan mulai ikut menangis karena kasihan pada bocah malang itu. Baekhyun tak memperdulikan orang-orang yang berada di sana. Bocah itu hanya menangis sambil menunduk.

"Kenapa harus aku yang mengalami ini? Bahkan untuk memiliki orangtua yang buruk seperti merekapun aku tak bisa…hiks…." Tangis bocah kecil itu, membuat orang-orang dewasa yang berada di sana menjadi semakin kacau.

Baekhyun menghapus airmatanya dengan kasar, lalu bangkit berdiri. Dia bawa tubuh kecilnya menjauh dari mayat orang tuanya, kembali menerobos orang-orang dewasa disekelilingnya. Tatapan mata bocah itu sudah hampa, tak ada lagi pancaran semangat di dalamnya. Bocah itu berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu dengan hati yang hancur. Baekhyun ingin pergi, dan sebenarnya dia juga tak tau ingin kemana. Dia hanya membawa kakinya melangkah lurus, yang penting dia menjauh dari tempat itu. Baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan, tanpa sengaja tubuh mungilnya menabrak tubuh seorang pria dewasa. Baekhyun kecil mendongak kearah orang itu, dan menatap aneh pada pria dewasa yang saat ini tengah melempar senyuman padanya.

"_Hallo_ Byun Baekhyun" kata pria dewasa itu dengan senyuman hangatnya, membuat Baekhyun kecil semakin menatap aneh kearahnya.

"Paman siapa? Kenapa Paman tau namaku?"

Orang itu berjongkok dihadapan Baekhyun, lalu mengusap rambut bocah kecil itu.

"Aku? Aku malaikat penolong untukmu Baekhyunnie…"

"Malaikat? Benarkah?"

Pria itu mengangguk, masih dengan senyuman hangatnya.

"Apa Baekhyun mau ikut dengan Paman?"

Baekhyun kecil hanya diam, masih kebingungan. Dia tak mengenal pria dewasa yang tampak asing ini, tapi Baekhyun yakin pria dewasa ini bukan orang jahat.

"Bagaimana? Ikutlah bersama Paman, hmmm?"

Baekhyun kecil terdiam lama, tapi setelah berpikir lama dan juga karena memang dia tak punya pilihan, akhirnya dia menganggukkan kepalanya. Baekhyun tak memiliki siapapun sekarang, jadi tak ada salahnya mengikuti pria penolong didepannya ini kan?

"Bagus! Sekarang, ayo peluk Paman, dan panggil Paman _Appa_..."

"_A-Appa?_

"Ya, kalau kau mau ikut dengan Paman, kau akan menjadi putera Paman, bagaimana, kau mau kan?"

"….."

"Baekhyun?"

"Ba-Baiklah…"

"Bagus nak…sekarang ayo peluk _Appa_…"

"Ta-Tapi…"

Baekhyun menatap tubuhnya sendiri lalu menatap pria dewasa itu dengan ragu. Baekhyun takut mengotori tubuh pria dewasa di hadapannya dengan tubuhnya yang kotor dan bau itu. Tapi pria itu saat ini sedang merentangkan tangannya, menunggu Baekhyun memeluknya sambil tersenyum.

"Tak apa Baekhyunnie...ayo peluk _Appa _sayang…"

Baekyuh kecil tersenyum lebar, lalu menghambur cepat, memeluk pria itu erat-erat dengan tubuh berbau sampahnya.

"_Appa_...terima kasih…" kata Baekhyun kecil, membuat pria itu tertawa geli.

"Bagus nak...mulai sekarang dan seterusnya panggil aku _Appa_, oke? Lupakan penderitaanmu Byun Baekhyun…mulai sekarang _Appa_ yang akan melindungimu...kau mengerti?"

"Ya…terima kasih, _Appa_…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~All About Love~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bocah mungil yang imut itu tak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum pada apapun yang dilihat oleh matanya. Saat ini dia sudah berada di dalam rumah Ayah barunya yang sangat mewah dan berkelas. Baekhyun merasa sangat kagum, karena selama hidupnya dia tak pernah melihat kemewahan seperti ini. Hanya penderitaan demi penderitaan yang didapatnya selama 8 tahun hidupnya, karena itu Baekhyun merasa jika ini seperti mimpi.

Ayah barunya memiliki beberapa _maid_ di rumah itu, bahkan salah satunya kini sedang memandikan Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun menjadi sedikit merasa bangga dan memuji Tuhan atas takdir tak terduga yang ia dapatkan kali ini. Baekhyun sampai mencium aroma tubuhnya berkali-kali karena merasa sangat senang dengan aroma tubuhnya yang harum. Bibir tipisnya tak pernah berhenti melengkungkan senyuman, apalagi ketika ia melihat Ayah barunya, malaikat penolongnya itu.

"Sudah selesai? Wah, ternyata putera _Appa_ sangat imut jika bersih seperti ini" puji pria itu, membuat Baekhyun semakin menyukai Ayah barunya.

Pria itu mengacak rambut basah Baekhyun, lalu dia bawa tubuh mungil Baekhyun kecil kedalam gendongannya. Kakinya melangkah menapaki anak-anak tangga satu-persatu, menuju ke lantai atas, membawa Baekhyun ke dalam sebuah kamar berukuran lebar yang penuh dengan warna-warni yang menarik di sana-sini.

"Nah, ini kamar Baekhyun...bagaimana, suka?" tanya pria itu.

Baekhyun menatap ruangan itu dengan mulut terbuka karena kagum, kemudian bocah itu mengangguk dengan cepat. Bagaimana tidak? kamar itu sangat luas, dengan perabotan yang lengkap dan juga mewah, yang bahkan tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Baekhyun jika dia akan mendapatkan semua ini, bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun.

Baekhyun melorot turun dari gendongan Ayahnya, kemudian membawa kaki mungilnya, berlari ke ranjangnya yang empuk. Bocah kecil itu duduk diatasnya sambil melompat-lompatkan pantatnya karena begitu senang. Bibir bocah mungil itu terus-menerus tersenyum. Baekhyun benar-benar senang, membuat Ayah barunya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah putera angkatnya itu. Pria itu baru saja hendak menghmpiri putera barunya ketika seorang bocah lainnya berteriak-teriak di dalam rumah, memanggil-manggilnya.

"_APPA_"

Pria itu tersenyum lebar, dan Baekhyun langsung berhenti melompat-lompat. Mata sipit Baekhyun menatap bingung pada Ayah barunya, tapi pria dewasa itu malah tersenyum lebar sambil menatap kearah luar kamar, entah melihat siapa.

"Oh, Chanyeol sudah pulang? Kemarilah, _Appa_ punya hadiah untuk Chanyeol" kata pria itu, membuat Baekhyun langsung diam dan duduk tenang diatas ranjangnya dengan kening yang berkerut.

_Chanyeol? Siapa itu?~ _Batin Baekhyun. Mata sipitnya menatap lurus pada pintu kamarnya, penasaran dengan '_bocah_ _lain'_ yang bernama Chanyeol itu.

Tak lama kemudian seorang bocah tinggi masuk ke kamar itu, membuat Baekhyun langsung melemparkan tatapan polosnya yang terlihat sangat imut. Baekhyun tau bocah itu pasti adalah saudara barunya, karena itu Baekhyun ingin bersikap baik pada bocah itu.

"Nah Chanyeol, ayo sapa saudara barumu…Namanya Byun Baekhyun..."

Bocah tinggi itu menatap Baekhyun terpana. Bibirnya membulat ketika matanya menatap wajah saudara barunya yang sangat imut. Beberapa detik saja, Chanyeol sudah tersenyum, bahkan sangat lebar.

"Jadi _Appa_ benar-benar memberikanku saudara baru? _Assa! _Terima kasih _Appa!"_ kata Chanyeol kecil karena terlampau senang.

Chanyeol memang sudah sangat lama meminta pada Ayahnya agar mengadopsi satu anak lagi untuk menjadi temannya di rumah itu. Chanyeol tak punya Ibu, dan Ayahnya adalah seseorang yang sangat sibuk, karena itu setiap hari Chanyeol merengek-rengek agar Ayahnya mengadopsi seorang anak lagi agar dia tak lagi merasa kesepian. Melihat Baekhyun yang seumuran dengannya, tentu saja membuat bocah tinggi itu menjadi sangat senang, apalagi Baekhyun sangat imut dan lucu.

Dengan senyum yang terkembang, Chanyeol kecil menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang duduk diam itu dengan cepat, menatap wajah tirus Baekhyun lekat-lekat, dan senyuman bodoh lagi-lagi terukir pada wajahnya. Tangannya sudah terangkat, mencubiti pipi Baekhyun. Sebenarnya memang sudah sejak tadi tangannya gatal ingin melakukannya karena gemas melihat wajah saudara barunya yang sangat lucu.

"_Hallo _Baekkie... Ah, kau sangat imut dan lucu, mumumu…"

"B-Baekkie?" tanya Baekhyun dengan kening yang berkerut.

"Ya, Baekkie…Itu panggilan sayangku untukmu, haha…" kata Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun lagi-lagi menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Kau...sayang padaku?" tanya Baekhyun karena merasa aneh, soalnya selama ini tak ada orang yang menyayanginya, yang ada dia selalu di _bully_ terus-menerus karena dia miskin.

"Tentu saja! Kau kan saudaraku, jadi aku pasti akan menyayangimu" kata Chanyeol kecil dengan senyum lebarnya.

Baekhyun juga ikut tersenyum. Entahlah, Baekhyun merasa bahagia. Ayah barunya sangat baik, dan saudara barunya juga baik. Baekhyun merasa sangat beruntung.

"Wah, kau sangat cantik..." puji Chanyeol.

"Cantik? Tapi aku _namja_…" kata Baekhyun.

"Ahaha, ya…kau _namja_ cantik, seperti si kembar"

"Si kembar?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat.

"Si kembar adalah tetangga yang tinggal di sebelah rumah kita…Kau mau berkenalan dengan mereka? Ayo kerumah sebelah, akan kukenalkan kau pada mereka" kata Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan mungil Baekhyun agar ikut dengannya.

Kedua bocah itupun berjalan keluar, mengabaikan Ayahnya yang sejak tadi masih berdiri didepan pintu kamar Baekhyun. Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kerumah sebelah.

Ketika memasuki pagar rumah pertama kali yang dilihat Baekhyun adalah 2 orang bocah kembar berwajah identik yang sedang bermain sepeda. Ah, bukan bermain sepeda, tapi salah satunya sedang mengajarkan bocah yang satunya lagi bersepeda. Baekhyun menatap dua bocah itu dari balik punggung Chanyeol.

"Xiao Lu, jangan biarkan aku jatuh..." kata bocah yang satu.

"Ya, aku mengerti _Hyung_, tenang saja…mana mungkin aku membiarkan _Hyung_ jatuh..." kata bocah yang satunya lagi.

Chanyeol kembali meraih jemari Baekhyun dan mulai berjalan menghampiri kedua bocah kembar identik itu.

"Hai _Twins_..." sapa Chanyeol riang.

Kedua bocah kembar itu sontak menoleh kearah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

_~Wah…Chanyeol benar, mereka sangat cantik~_ puji Baekhyun di dalam hati.

Bocah yang mengajarkan kakaknya bersepeda tadi langsung tersenyum begitu melihat Chanyeol, lalu menggendong saudara kembarnya turun dari sepeda dan menggandeng kakaknya itu berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Hai Chanyeollie…kau membawa teman baru?" sapa salah satu dari si kembar itu, sedangkan yang satunya lagi tersenyum ramah pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang juga sedang menatapnya saat ini.

"Ini bukan temanku…Ini adalah Baekhyun, saudara baruku" kata Chanyeol.

Salah satu dari si kembar yang lebih terlihat aktif itu mengulurkan tangan pada Baekhyun.

"_Anneyong _Baekhyun...aku Luhan, dan ini _Hyung_ kembarku, Siyan..." kata bocah itu, memperkenalkan dirinya dan saudara kembarnya.

Baekhyun menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan ragu. Baekhyun merasa canggung, soalnya selama ini tak ada yang mau berteman dengannya.

"Ha-hai...aku Baekhyun..."

Luhan kecil tersenyum lagi.

"Lupakan saja bocah tiang listrik ini Baekhyunnie…lebih baik kau bermain dengan kami….Ayo kita main bersama!" kata Luhan ramah, lalu merebut jemari Baekhyun dari genggaman Chanyeol.

"Hei!" protes Chanyeol, tapi Luhan malah tertawa dan menarik kakak kembarnya serta Baekhyun menjauh dari bocah tinggi itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hai-hai….Ini side story Othello….Membosankan ya? **

**Untuk Chapter-Chapter awal keknya emang ngebosenin banget sih, tapi sebenernya Chapter-Chapter selanjutnya juga akan lebih ngebosenin lagi *PLAKK***

**Ada yang bingung sama kemunculan ayah Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba nolong si Bekyun? Sabar, pasti ada penjelasannya, tapi nanti suatu saat/?...Dan soal Luhan yang Chinez tapi manggil keluarganya dengan panggilan Korea, itu karena mereka sudah lahir di Korea…di sini juga ada penjelasannya sih, tapi aku kasih tau aja dulu daripada kalian bertanya-tanya dalam hati/? *elah***

**FF Ini bahasanya masih kacau banget ya, dan sama seperti Othello HunHan, FF ini juga masih mengusung/? tema mendramatisir, maklum aja ya, haha…**

**Ya syudah deh, ripiu aja cubak…pengen tau komentar kalian sama epep abal-abal ini…Mungkin aku akan posting asap lanjutannya, tapi mungkin juga enggak, tergantung mood sih *plakkplakk* Ripiu Jussaeyo^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**ALL ABOUT LOVE ( OTHELLO SEASON 2 )**

**.**

**Cast : Chanbaek**

**Other : Luhan & Kris**

**Genre : Hurt / Little Angst / Romance**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~All About Love Chapter 2~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Empat orang bocah yang berusia sama saat ini sedang bermain _ligo_ _puzzle_ di teras rumah _Pretty_ _Twins_, Luhan dan Siyan. Sebenarnya yang bermain hanya 3 orang, tak termasuk Baekhyun. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Baekhyun tak pernah memainkan apalagi memiliki mainan mahal seperti itu, jadi dia tak mau ikut memainkannya karena dia memang tak tau cara memainkannya. Mana mungkin orangtuanya bisa membelikan mainan seperti itu, bahkan untuk bertahan hidup saja Baekhyun harus rela bekerja keras membantu Ibunya mencucikan pakaian-pakaian para tetangga di sekitar rumah.

"Baekhyunnie, kenapa tidak ikut bermain?" tanya Siyan, kakak kembar Luhan.

Baekhyun kecil hanya diam, tak tau harus menjawab apa, membuat Chanyeol kecil bergerak cepat mengusap pipi tirus saudaranya itu.

"Kenapa Baekkie? Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Chanyeol.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa kok"

Luhan kecil menatap Baekhyun kecil dan apa yang mereka mainkan berganti-gantian.

"Kau tidak suka memainkan ini ya?" tanya Luhan kecil, membuat Baekhyun kecil jadi merasa tidak enak dan cepat-cepat menggeleng.

"Bu-bukan begitu, hanya saja aku-"

Luhan kecil berdiri dan menjulurkan tangannya ke depan wajah Baekhyun, menyuruh Baekhyun menyambut uluran tangannya itu bahkan tanpa mendengarkan apa yang ingin di katakan oleh bocah imut itu. Dengan ragu Baekhyun menyambut uluran tangan Luhan dan ikut berdiri karena Luhan menarik tangannya, memaksanya agar berdiri.

"Ayo ikut aku, kau bisa pilih mainanmu sendiri..." kata Luhan kecil sambil tersenyum, lalu menarik Baekhyun masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Baekhyun mengikuti langkah Luhan sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling rumah itu. Bibirnya membulat ketika matanya menelusuri segala kemewahan yang ada di dalam rumah teman barunya itu.

_~Mewah sekali...anak ini sungguh beruntung, tidak sepertiku~_ batin Baekhyun sambil berdecak miris tanpa Luhan sadari.

"Ini kamarku dan _Hyung_, ayo masuk Baekhyunnie…" kata Luhan, masih dengan wajah penuh senyumnya.

Baekhyun melihat-lihat isi kamar itu, kamar yang sangat luas, mungkin 4x lipat lebih besar dari rumah kumuhnya yang dulu. Sebuah ranjang bermotif Superman berbentuk mobil dan berukuran jumbo berada ditengah ruangan itu, 2 bantal, 2 guling, dan 2 buah boneka rusa berwarna cokelat bertengger rapi di atasnya. Lalu sebuah lemari putih besar, sebuah TV lengkap dengan DVD dan lainnya berada di sisi lemari yang bersebelahan dengan 2 buah meja komputer yang tersusun sejajar di sudut ruangan. Dan di sudut lainnya lagi, Baekhyun melihat ada 2 mobil mainan yang sangat besar, berwarna merah dan hitam.

"Baekhyunnie, kemarilah..." ucapan Luhan membuyarkan segala pikiran Baekhyun, membuat kaki-kaki kecilnya langsung melangkah menuju ke sebuah kamar kecil yang terletak bersisian dengan kamar mandi, tempat di mana Luhan berada.

Baekhyun berjalan semakin mendekat kesana hingga lagi-lagi matanya menatap takjub pada apa yang di lihatnya saat ini. Kamar itu penuh dengan mainan di dalamnya. Segala jenis mainan tersusun rapi di rak-rak bersusun yang menempel pada tembok. Baekhyun dapat menebak jika semua mainan yang berada di dalam situ pasti mahal dan berkelas.

"Ayo pilih sesukamu Baekhyunnie…Kau boleh mengambil apapun yang kau inginkan..." kata Luhan, masih tersenyum dengan ramah.

Baekhyun menatap wajah Luhan yang sedang tersenyum itu dengan tatapan datarnya. Entah kenapa sebersit perasaan iri menyelinap begitu saja dalam hatinya yang kecil. Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa tak suka melihat bocah beruntung yang berdiri di hadapannya itu saat ini. Baekhyun benar-benar iri. Kenapa dia harus miskin? Kenapa bukan dirinya yang berada pada posisi Luhan ataupun Chanyeol? Segala pikiran picik itu membuatnya merasa emosi mendadak. Karena itu Baekhyun mengeluarkan dengusan keras, kemudian berbalik dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja.

"Lho, Baekhyun? Kau kenapa?" tanya Luhan kecil, bingung dengan tingkah aneh yang di tunjukkan Baekhyun itu.

Baekhyun hanya diam, dan pergi keluar tanpa menoleh dan tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Luhan. Bocah mungil itu mengabaikan teriakan Luhan yang memanggil-manggil namanya serta mengejarnya dari arah belakang, dan ketika dia bertemu dengan Chanyeol serta Siyan di teras rumah, Baekhyun juga tetap diam dan pergi begitu saja, pulang menuju rumah Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol pada Luhan yang baru keluar dari dalam rumahnya sendiri.

"Entahlah, dia tiba-tiba marah saat aku menyuruhnya memilih mainan yang dia suka…aku tak tau apa salahku…" jelas Luhan.

"Chanyeollie, saudaramu aneh" kata Siyan, menilai.

Chanyeol hanya diam, lalu memakai sepatunya secepat yang dia bisa.

"Aku pulang dulu ya..._Bye-bye Twins_..." kata Chanyeol sambil berlari pulang dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~All About Love~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun dan menemukan bocah mungil itu duduk terdiam di atas ranjangnya sambil menunduk. Bocah tinggi itu sempat mendesah satu kali sebelum bergerak mendekati Baekhyun dan mengangkat dagu runcing saudara mungilnya itu.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa marah pada Luhan? Apa Luhan menyakitimu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah.

"Lalu?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, meminta penjelasan.

"Aku tak apa-apa…Aku hanya marah dan kecewa pada diriku sendiri...kenapa aku di lahirkan dengan nasib sial, tidak beruntung seperti kalian?" jawabnya tanpa melihat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya diam, sebenarnya tak mengerti dengan apa yang di katakan oleh Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol mencoba memahami situasi dan mengelus bahu sempit saudaranya itu, untuk menenangkan.

"Sudahlah, jangan sedih Baekkie, kan ada aku...Mulai sekarang aku yang akan menjagamu, aku yang akan melindungimu, aku akan selalu ada untukmu, bagaimana? Kau tak perlu takut pada apapun, oke? " bujuk Chanyeol.

Bocah kecil itu hanya diam pada awalnya, tapi kemudian mengangkat naik dagu runcingnya untuk menatap Chanyeol. Sebuah senyum lucu terukir pada bibir tipis bocah kecil itu, dan dalam sekejap saja tubuh mungilnya sudah menghambur ke dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Dia lingkarkan lengan-lengannya yang kecil untuk memeluk erat pinggang Chanyeol, lalu ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada saudaranya barunya itu.

"Benarkah kau akan melindungiku? Kau tak boleh menarik ucapanmu kembali Yeol, kau harus selalu ada untukku …kau mengerti?"

"Ya, tentu saja Baek"

"Kau mau berjanji untuk hal yang satu itu?"

"Umm...tentu saja"

"Janji?"

"Haha, ya…aku janji Byun Baekhyun…Kau ini lucu sekali sih"

"Aku tidak lucu!"

"Haha"

"Diam!"

"Baiklah, jangan cemberut begitu Baekkie, kau mau ku cubit?"

"Tidak"

"Haha"

"Jangan tertawa"

"Baiklah-baiklah"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~All About Love~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini Baekhyun akan berangkat ke sekolah baru. Senyuman lucu terus-menerus terkembang pada bibir mungilnya ketika ia menatap bayangan dirinya sendiri di cermin. Saat ini Baekhyun sudah sangat rapi. Pakaiannya sudah bagus-bagus. Rambutnya sudah dipotong rapi. Ayah angkatnya membelikannya tas baru dan mahal sesuai permintaannya, juga membelikan peralatan sekolah yang lengkap, dan mahal juga tentunya. Dan yang lebih bagus lagi, Ayah angkatnya akan memasukkannya ke sekolah elit yang sama dengan Chanyeol. Itu adalah sekolah elit di mana si kembar Luhan dan Siyan juga bersekolah.

"Baekhyun, sudah selesai?" tanya Ayah Chanyeol, yang saat ini menunggu Baekhyun di ambang pintu kamar putera barunya itu.

"Ya _Appa, _sudah..." jawab Baekhyun sambil berlari-lari kecil menuju Ayah angkatnya.

Ayah Chanyeol menyambut tubuh mungil itu dengan tangan yang terulur, langsung meraih Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya lalu menggendong bocah mungil itu menuju lantai bawah.

Di dalam mobil, Chanyeol sudah duduk di jok belakang, menunggu Ayah dan saudaranya datang. Senyum lebarnya langsung terkembang ketika mata bulatnya menemukan Ayahnya muncul dari pintu utama dengan tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang bertengger seperti koala dalam gendongan Ayahnya. Pemandangan itu membuat Chanyeol gemas mendadak, hingga tangannya terasa gatal dan sudah bergerak-gerak dengan aneh di pangkuannya sendiri. Ayah Chanyeol mendudukkan Baekhyun tepat di sebelah Chanyeol sebelum melangkah menuju jok kemudi. Dia sempat menoleh sekilas kearah dua puteranya yang saat ini entah kenapa sudah saling menyerang di jok belakang. Putera kandungnya yang jahil sudah mencubiti pipi putera angkatnya sambil tertawa-tawa sedangkan bocah yang lebih mungil memukul-mukul tangan Chanyeol kecil dengan brutal sambil mengomel-ngomel tak jelas, membuat pria setengah baya itu tertawa kecil karena merasa geli.

"Hei-hei-hei, jangan berkelahi!" kata pria itu, membuat kedua puteranya langsung berhenti bergerak-gerak.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat _kids_" kata pria itu, lalu menyalakan mesin mobilnya sendiri masih dengan kekehan geli karena tingkah dua puteranya yang menurutnya lucu itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~All About Love~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu hal yang tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Baekhyun, adalah dia harus belajar bersama dengan Luhan dan Siyan di dalam satu ruangan di sekolah barunya. Tadinya Baekhyun merasa senang karena dia akan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan bocah kembar yang kaya itu karena pada akhirnya dia akan memiliki tingkatan yang sama dengan mereka, namun untuk belajar di satu kelas yang sama adalah sebuah pengecualian. Baekhyun tak suka berada dalam jarak yang begitu dekat dengan Si Kembar. Bocah mungil itu juga tak tau mengapa dia seperti itu, hanya saja…_Well_, Baekhyun tak menyukai apapun mengenai dua kakak-beradik kembar identik itu, terutama pada Luhan. Entah mengapa sejak awal melihat bocah kembar berwajah cantik itu –_terutama Luhan yang terlihat lebih aktif dan lebih menonjol di antara keduanya_- membuat Baekhyun merasa rendah diri dalam sekejap, dan dia tak menyukai segala perasaan sialan itu. Intinya, Baekhyun tak suka apapun tentang Si Kembar, terutama Luhan. Tak beralasan –ehem-sebenarnya cukup beralasan, walaupun alasannya tergolong sangat sepele. Ini hanya mengenai perasaan iri yang menyelinap di dalam hatinya saja, _sebenarnya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Little Baekhyun Pov-**

**.**

_Apa ini? Jadi aku sekelas juga dengan Si Kembar itu? Tch! Kenapa mereka harus menjadi seberuntung itu? Selain memiliki wajah yang imut mereka juga sangat kaya, mereka baik, dan apa-apaan sekarang? Di sekolah juga mereka adalah murid populer? Sialan!_

_Kenapa aku bukan Luhan? Kenapa aku tak terlahir dengan segala kesempurnaan yang sama seperti dirinya? Luhan pintar bernyanyi dan melakukan gerakan dance seperti yang sering kulihat di televisi, bahkan dia mampu melakukan gerakan sulit seperti apa yang biasanya dilakukan oleh orang dewasa. Kenapa anak berumur 8 tahun bisa melakukan hal seperti itu? Bocah itu membuatku muak!_

_Lalu Siyan? Kenapa dia juga sama saja seperti adiknya? Otaknya sangat encer, bahkan Chanyeol bilang anak itu selalu mendapat ranking pertama sejak mereka masih duduk di Kindergarten dulu. Siyan juga menyebalkan! Si Kembar itu menyebalkan! Aku tak menyukai mereka._

_Si kembar itu…mereka membuatku muak!_

**.**

**-End Little Baekhyun Pov-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~All About Love~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yeollie, aku lapar..." rengek Baekhyun kecil sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti dan mengambil kotak bekal berwarna biru yang memang sengaja di siapkan untuk mereka tadi pagi.

"Ini, buka mulutmu Baek, aaa…" kata Chanyeol sambil menyuapkan sepotong sosis goreng berbentuk gurita ke mulut mungil Baekhyun, membuat bocah mungil itu langsung membuka mulut kecilnya sedikit lebar untuk menyambut makanan itu.

Senyum lucu selalu terukir pada bibir mungil Baekhyun sepanjang acara makannya bersama Chanyeol, tapi segalanya langsung menguap dengan cepat ketika Si Kembar datang dan ikut bergabung bersama mereka. Baekhyun mengernyit tak suka dengan kedatangan keduanya, tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol. Bocah tinggi itu bahkan sudah tersenyum lebar seperti Idiot ketika melihat 2 bocah cantik itu datang bergabung.

"Hai _Twins_...Ayo duduk disini" kata Chanyeol.

"Chanyeollie, kami membawa ayam goreng, kau mau?" tanya Luhan pada Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja" jawab Chanyeol, menunjukkan terang-terangan keceriaannya atas kehadiran dua bocah kembar itu.

Bocah satunya yang bermata sipit hanya diam, menatap tak suka pada dua bocah berwajah sama itu , terutama (lagi-lagi) Luhan yang lebih banyak bicara ketimbang kembarannya sendiri. Luhan memindahkan sepotong paha ayam ke kotak bekal Chanyeol, lalu mengambil sepotong sisanya dan menyuapi kakak kembarnya sendiri seperti seorang Ibu yang menyuapi balitanya. Baekhyun bahkan ragu jika Luhan adalah yang termuda di antara dua bocah kembar itu.

"_Hyung_...aaaa"

Siyan, -y_ang tertua di antara keduanya-_ kini menyambut suapan sayang yang di berikan adiknya sendiri. Secara langsung dia gigit daging ayam itu dan mengunyahnya dengan semangat, dengan usapan sayang yang dihadiahkan adiknya sendiri pada rambut ikalnya. Luhan terkekeh geli melihat kakaknya yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan, dan dalam sekejap saja bocah cantik itu sudah memasukkan bekas gigitan kakak kembarnya itu ke dalam mulutnya sendiri. Segala pemandangan manis itu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum geli, tapi tidak untuk Baekhyun. Segala hal itu malah membuatnya semakin muak, tapi bocah itu hanya diam sambil menatap tajam pada dua bocah kembar yang saling suap-suapan sambil bercanda itu, sesekali Baekhyun membuka bibir tipisnya hanya untuk menyambut suapan dari saudara barunya, Chanyeol.

"Chanyeollie, aku mau itu, bolehkah?" kata Luhan dengan rengekan manja sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sosis goreng berbentuk gurita yang di pegang oleh Chanyeol, yang sebenarnya hendak disuapkan Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun.

"Kau mau juga? Haha, tentu saja boleh cantik...Nih, aaaa…" Chanyeol menyuapi Luhan, lalu menyingkirkan sedikit kotoran yang berada di sudut bibir Luhan, yang sukses membuat wajah tirus bocah lainnya tertekuk karena kesal. Bocah itu mendengus keras dan menatap tak senang pada saudara barunya, dan ketidak-sukaannya itu bahkan dia tunjukkan secara terang-terangan dengan menepis kasar tangan Chanyeol yang hendak menyuapkan makanan lagi ke bibir tipisnya.

"Aku kenyang! Berikan saja semuanya pada bocah ini!" kata Baekhyun ketus dengan telunjuk lentik yang menukik tajam tepat kearah Luhan, lalu Baekhyun membawa tubuh mungilnya pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan tiga pasang mata bulat yang menatap aneh kearah punggungnya.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Luhan pada Chanyeol. Bocah yang di tanya malah mengedikkan bahunya. Sesungguhnya Chanyeol juga tak mengerti Baekhyun kenapa.

"Chanyeollie…saudaramu benar-benar aneh…" kata Siyan menilai, untuk ke dua kalinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~All About Love~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kelas 4...**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah berusia 9 tahun, begitu juga Luhan dan Siyan. Tak terasa sudah setahun Baekhyun menjadi bagian dari keluarga Park. Tak ada yang berubah. Di rumah itu hanya ada Ayah angkatnya ,Chanyeol, dirinya, dan beberapa _maid_ di dalamnya. Benar, tak ada yang berubah di rumah itu, tapi tidak dengan rumah sebelah.

Baekhyun tak tau, dan belum cukup mengerti tentang apa yang terjadi, tapi Si Kembar Luhan dan Siyan sudah tak lagi seperti dulu. Akhir-akhir ini baik di sekolah ataupun di rumah, Baekhyun tak lagi melihat 2 saudara kembar itu bermain bersama. Sepertinya kedua bocah berwajah sama itu sedang bermusuhan. Luhan yang biasanya sangat sayang dan perhatian pada kakaknya dan tak mau berpisah walau sedetik saja itu, kini seolah tak peduli lagi pada Siyan. Bahkan beberapa kali Siyan sakit perut hingga terpaksa di pulangkan oleh pihak sekolah, tak ada raut khawatir di wajah cantik Luhan. Luhan menjadi pendiam, tidak cerewet lagi seperti dulu. Beberapa waktu belakangan, bocah itu hanya akan menunjukkan wajah datarnya pada siapapun, kecuali pada Chanyeol. Luhan dan Chanyeol kini terlihat semakin akrab, yang tentu saja membuat bocah bermata sipit yang lainnya merasa kesal setengah mati.

"Baekkie, ayo sini…Kita bisa makan bersama-sama…" kata Chanyeol, dengan tangan Luhan yang berada dalam genggaman tangannya, membuat Baekhyun langsung memperdengarkan dengusan kerasnya serta tatapan meremehkan pada keduanya.

"Apa kau mengajakku makan bersama dengan anak ini? Aku tidak mau!" jawab Baekhyun ketus, dengan mata sipit yang menatap tajam pada Luhan.

Bocah bernama Luhan itu meniup poninya sendiri karena merasa sedikit kesal. Entahlah, tapi sejujurnya Luhan sudah merasa muak diperlakukan tak baik terus-menerus oleh Baekhyun. Sudah sangat sering, dan kali ini Luhan sama sekali tak berniat diam seperti apa yang dia lakukan pada waktu-waktu sebelumnya. Luhan memutuskan melawan Baekhyun kali ini karena Baekhyun benar-benar telah mendobrak batas kesabarannya.

"Byun Baekhyun, sebenarnya apa masalahmu? Kenapa kau selalu bersikap buruk padaku?" kata Luhan kecil dengan tatapan dingin menusuk pada bocah mungil lainnya.

"Masalahnya sepele Xi Luhan, Aku hanya tak suka padamu" jawab Baekhyun.

"Kenapa? Aku tak pernah menyakitimu kan, Baekhyun? Lalu apa masalahmu? Kenapa kau tak menyukaiku?"

"Apapun yang menjadi masalah pada diriku sama sekali bukan urusanmu Luhan…Aku hanya tak suka melihatmu, dan saudara kembarmu itu. Ah, sejujurnya aku lebih tak menyukaimu ketimbang Siyan"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak menyukai kami? Kenapa kau tak menyukaiku?"

"Sederhana saja, itu karena kau menyebalkan"

"Hei sudahlah, jangan bertengkar..." bujuk Chanyeol.

Luhan berdecih, lalu tertawa sinis.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku juga tak menyukaimu, asal kau tau…Kau juga menyebalkan Byun Baekhyun. Dasar anak menyedihkan!" kata Luhan, dengan senyuman miring di akhir kalimatnya.

Baekhyun melotot pada Luhan ketika telinganya mendengar kata-kata '_menyedihkan'_ yang keluar dari bibir bocah cantik itu. Dia tatap Luhan dengan tatapan emosinya. Ucapan itu menohok tepat pada jantung kecilnya dan serta-merta membuat tubuh mungilnya terasa terbakar oleh emosi.

_Menyedihkan? _

Kata-kata sialan itu benar-benar membuat Baekhyun menjadi sangat tersinggung. Bocah itu menggertakkan gigi-giginya dengan kuat, lalu dia melangkah maju, meraih rambut ikal bocah berwajah cantik yang berdiri di sisi Chanyeol dan menariknya sekuat tenaga dengan jari-jarinya yang mungil.

"Dasar sialan kau! Aku tidak menyedihkan, kau yang menyedihkan!" teriak Baekhyun histeris, masih sambil menjambak rambut Luhan sekuat tenaga.

Bocah yang di serang itu juga tak tinggal diam. Dengan perasaan marah yang sama besarnya, Luhan membalas dengan mencakar wajah Baekhyun menggunakan kuku-kuku tangannya, membuat wajah tirus Baekhyun berdarah dengan pekikan kuat yang keluar dari bibir tipis bocah mungil bernama Baekhyun itu, membuat Chanyeol menjadi sangat panik dan berusaha memisahkan dua anak itu dari perkelahian hingga tubuhnya sendiri juga ikut terluka karena dua bocah mungil itu menyerangnya juga karena tak suka dia ikut campur dalam perkelahian keduanya.

"Siyan, cepat panggilkan Guru" teriak Chanyeol panik.

Siyan baru hendak berlari keluar kelas, tapi Baekhyun dan Luhan sudah saling melepaskan diri. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat-erat agar tak menyerang Luhan lagi, sedangkan Luhan mengumpat-ngumpat kesal sambil merapikan seragamnya yang acak-acakan. Siyan mendekati adiknya itu dan langsung memeluk Luhan erat-erat sambil menangis.

"Xiao Lu, kau baik-baik saja kan? Mana yang sakit? Jangan berkelahi lagi, _Hyung_ tak mau kau terluka..._Hyung_ sangat sayang padamu..."

Bukannya menenangkan kakak kembarnya seperti yang biasa dia lakukan _dulu,_ malah sebaliknya, Luhan justru mendesis marah.

"Aish, lepaskan aku!" katanya sambil mendorong Siyan sampai terjatuh dengan keras ke lantai.

"Aku membenci Baekhyun, sama seperti aku membencimu Xiao Huo _Hyung_. Tak usah sok perhatian padaku _Hyung_, aku tak butuh!" kata Luhan sengit, lalu pergi begitu saja dari tempat itu.

Baekhyun berhenti memberontak ketika melihat reaksi tak terduga yang dilakukan oleh Luhan. Tatapan marahnya tadi seketika berubah menjadi tatapan bingung dengan segala keanehan yang terjadi pada si kembar itu. Entah apa yang terjadi pada mereka –_Luhan_ _dan_ _Siyan_-tapi hal itu (entah mengapa), cukup membuat Baekhyun merasa puas.

_Yeah, puas_.

Segala keganjilan yang terjadi pada Si Kembar, membuat senyum tipis terukir di bibir mungil Baekhyun. Oh, sepertinya masa lalu yang pedih telah menciptakan seorang _Hellboy_ berwajah imut disini. Hanya karena merasa Tuhan tak adil padanya dengan menggariskan kelahiran yang sangat sial untuknya, Baekhyun tumbuh menjadi anak seperti itu. Dan sialnya, Luhan adalah sasaran yang empuk untuk menuangkan segala kemarahan serta kekecewaan bocah imut itu pada Tuhan. Segalanya menjadi pelik hanya karena satu perasaan aneh yang boleh kau sebut dengan perasaan iri. Hanya itu, sesepele itu. Hanya karena iri.

Usia 9 tahun. Usia yang masih terlalu kecil untuk memulai satu permusuhan kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter depan mereka sudah dewasa ya, biar nggak terlalu lama ke konflik asmara lah, ya nggak? *elah* **

**Oh ya, memangnya menurut kalian hubungan Chanbaek yang kayak gini bisa di kategorikan Incest ya? Aku sebenernya bingung juga sih, soalnya yang aku tau hubungan yang disebut Incest itu adalah hubungan sesama saudara 'kandung', bisa kakak-adik, ayah-anak, atau ibu dan anaknya, yang pasti kandung. Kalau mereka nggak punya ikatan darah emang di kategorikan Incest juga ya? *garuk-garuk pala ddangko***

**Tapi sih ya, aku suka banget ama Bromance/?, terutama Incest *PLAKK* Perhatiin aja, di tiap FF chaptered-ku, hubungan semacam ini 'akan selalu ada' *nyengir* Di Trobel Merrid ada Chanbaek juga, di SoWeAllAreGay ada HunHan, di sini Chanbaek egen, haha…Yeah, I love Incest, actually…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Q & A**

**.**

**Q : Biasanya Canyol yang terobsesi sama Baek, di sini kebalik?**

**A : Hmm…keknya sih begitu, tapi suatu saat Canyol bakal kembali pada kodratnya/? Untuk terobsesi ama Bekhyun kok *epil smirk***

**Q : Canyol sama Bekyun saudaraan?**

**A : Hu-um, sodara angkat mereka, hehe…**

**Q : Kenapa di Other Cast gada Sehun?**

**A : Lah, emangnya apa yang mao di bahas soal Sehun di sini Beb? Kan si Sehun udah nongol mulu di Othello, xixixi…Etapi tar si Sehun bakalan lewat-lewat juga sih di sini, liat tar deh, dia muncul kok bentar-bentar/?…ehehe…**

**Q : Di cerita ini Pairingnya cuman Chanbaek doang? Si Lulu sama si Kris gada kapelnya?**

**A : Iya tuh, cuman Chanbaek doang…Si Lulu sama si Kris mah cuman pihak ketiga dan keempat doang dalam cerita ini *sigh***

**Q : Kenapa Bekyun benci sama Luhan?**

**A : Udah terjawab ya di chapter ini ya….Sepele, simple, cuman karena I.R.I *elah***

**Q : Alurnya kecepetan…Ini flashback dari Othello HunHan kan?**

**A : Apa kecepetan ya alurnya? *pundung di pojokan zamban* Iya tuh, di sini banyak flashback dari Othello HunHan…Liat deh tar, banyak scene dalam Othello HunHan yang nyempil di All About Love ini *nyengir***

**Q : Kenapa di Summary si Bekyun dibilang benci sama Luhan? Pas kecil kan mereka baik-baik aja. Ini ujung-ujungnya Incest kan?**

**A : Udah di jawab di Chapter ini ya…Pas kecil mereka 'udah nggak baik-baik aja'….Emangnya ini termasuk Incest ya? *garuk pala***

**Q : Si Luhan ama Siyan itu tetanggaan sama Canyol pas mereka kecil? Jadi mereka udah kenal dari kecil ya?**

**A : Nah, iya…mereka udah kenal sejak kecil, ehehe…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Big thanks**

**.**

**SooBabyBee | Pandabacon | chanbaekssi | ChanBaekLuv | rizkyamel63 | Maple fujoshi2309 | gyusatan | Baekhyunniee | NadiaDianR | FlowAraa | myhunhanbaby | kaibaekshipper | ohmydeer | 13613 | nam mingyu | beng beng max | Aria Sweden | L winds | DahsyatNyaff | LEETEUKSEMOX | AmeChan95 | melizwufan | delimandriyani | Kimhyun | cc | mysehunie**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Buat yang nungguin Trouble Marriage, sabar ya, aku belom ada ide buat lanjutannya…FF itu konfliknya lumayan rumit soalnya, huwee...**

**.**

**.**

**Ripiu?**


	3. Chapter 3

**ALL ABOUT LOVE ( OTHELLO SEASON 2 )**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Chanbaek**

**Other : Luhan & Kris**

**Genre : Hurt / Little Angst / Romance**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~All About Love Chapter 3~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol kecil sedang bermain di teras rumahnya bersama Baekhyun kecil ketika matanya melihat Siyan keluar rumah, di tuntun oleh Ibunya. Chanyeol berlari cepat ke arah pagar, di ikuti oleh Baekhyun. Dua bocah itu berdiri di pagar sambil memegangi terali pagar itu, melihat Siyan yang juga sedang menatap mereka penuh arti sambil menangis. Wajah Siyan sangat basah karena airmatanya, tapi kembaran Luhan itu terus berjalan mengikuti langkah Ibunya menuju mobil hitam yang berada di luar pagar rumah Luhan. Siyan kecil terus menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan, hingga akhirnya tubuh kurusnya di gendong oleh Ibunya untuk memasuki mobil, dan Ibu-anak itu langsung meluncur pergi dari tempat itu.

"Yeollie...apa yang terjadi dengan Siyan? Dia tampak sangat sedih..." tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol hanya diam.

Chanyeol membuka pagar rumah mereka dengan hati-hati, kemudian langsung berlari-lari menuju rumah Luhan, dan Baekhyun ikut berlari juga, mengikuti Chanyeol. Ketika dua bocah itu tiba di rumah Luhan, mata mereka langsung menemukan tubuh Luhan kecil yang sedang terbaring memeluk lututnya sendiri, menangis sesenggukan sambil memanggil-manggil Ibu dan kakaknya di atas lantai yang dingin.

"Luhannie!" pekik Chanyeol ketika melihat keadaan temannya yang sangat kacau itu.

Dengan secepat bayangan Chanyeol berlari mendekati tubuh Luhan, dan tanpa berkata-kata lagi langsung di peluknya tubuh bocah mungil yang sedang menangis itu. Chanyeol memeluk Luhan erat-erat sambil terduduk di atas lantai.

"Mereka pergi Chanyeollie...hiks..._Eomma_ dan Xiao Huo _Hyung_ meninggalkanku. Mereka meninggalkanku sendirian...aku sendirian Chanyeol..." rintih Luhan, sambil terisak-isak.

"Jangan menangis…masih ada aku Luhan, ssstt…jangan menangis lagi Luhannie...Tenanglah…" bujuk Chanyeol sambil mengusap airmata dan mengelus-elus kening bocah cantik itu.

Dan Baekhyun?

Bocah mungil itu berdiri mematung di pintu rumah Luhan, dengan tatapan benci ke arah dua bocah yang masih berada di lantai. Tangan mungilnya mengepal karena geram, lalu sekejap kemudian bocah mungil itu berbalik dan berlari pulang ke rumah Chanyeol tanpa mengatakan apapun, memendam kekesalannya sendiri dan hanya diam.

Lalu hingga berminggu-minggu setelahnya, Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan Luhan setiap hari. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari dia mulai menjauh dari Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun kecil mengalami _stress_. Baekhyun menjadi pemarah setelahnya. Baekhyun tak mau mendengarkan siapapun dan tak mau memakan apapun jika bukan Chanyeol yang menyodorkan langsung ke mulutnya. Itu adalah bentuk keegoisan dari bocah kecil yang sedang cemburu karena merasa di abaikan. Chanyeol yang terlalu sibuk memperhatikan Luhan, membuat bocah imut bernama Baekhyun itu mengalami depresi hingga kerap kali mengurung dirinya sendiri di dalam kamar hingga akhirnya jatuh sakit. Sikap berlebihan yang dia tunjukkan itu hanya sebagai bentuk protes tanpa kata-kata. Baekhyun hanya ingin menunjukkan eksistensinya di dalam rumah itu pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol harus tahu jika ada Baekhyun di sekitarnya, di dalam kehidupannya. Chanyeol harus tahu jika Baekhyun adalah sejenis pribadi yang tak suka di abaikan. Untung saja Chanyeol kecil bisa membaca segala kekacauan itu hingga akhirnya menyadari jika saudaranya itu sedang membutuhkan perhatiannya juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~All About Love~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah sekian lama Chanyeol tak mengunjungi kamar saudara angkatnya, membuat bocah tinggi itu merasa aneh ketika ia memasuki kamar Baekhyun kembali. Mata bulat bocah itu menatap punggung mungil bocah yang sedang terbaring sakit itu dengan tatapan bersalahnya. Dia bawa langkah kecilnya mendekat, dan dia elus kepala saudara angkatnya itu pelan-pelan.

"Baekkie..."

Mata sipit bocah mungil yang tadi terpejam itu langsung terbuka, dan senyumnya langsung terkembang begitu menyadari Chanyeol berada di dekatnya saat ini. Dengan gerakan secepat kilat Baekhyun berbalik, kemudian langsung memeluk Chanyeol erat-erat.

"Yeollie, kenapa kau baru muncul?" rengek Baekhyun.

Chanyeol meringis. Dia bawa tangannya untuk mengelus lembut kepala saudaranya dan sepatah kata maaf keluar begitu saja dari bibir bocah itu.

"Maafkan aku Baek…"

"Hmm…aku sudah memaafkanmu…"

"Kenapa kau tidak mau makan? Lihatlah, kau jadi sakit kan?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol itu menyadarkan Baekhyun akan segala masalah yang menyiksa bathinnya selama beberapa minggu ini dan cukup untuk membuat emosinya naik dalam sekejap.

"Itu karena kau tak perduli lagi padaku! Yang kau perdulikan hanya Luhan-Luhan dan Luhan! Aku muak Yeol!"

Chanyeol menarik nafas dan mengerutkan keningnya karena merasa serba salah, tapi kemudian bocah itu memaksakan senyumnya untuk meredakan emosi bocah mungil yang lainnya.

"Luhan sedang sedih Baek…Dia sendirian, dia membutuhkanku..."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku? Aku juga membutuhkanmu Yeol! Lagipula kau sudah berjanji akan melindungiku dan akan selalu ada saat aku membutuhkanmu, tapi kau mengingkarinya dan semua itu karena Luhan! Luhan adalah pengganggu dan aku tak menyukainya!"

Chanyeol kehabisan kata-kata. Bocah tinggi itu menggigit bibirnya sendiri, dan menatap saudaranya dengan tatapan bingung. Sikap berlebihan saudaranya itu sedikit membuatnya merasa tak nyaman, namun Chanyeol tak bisa melakukan apapun karena dia menyayangi Baekhyun.

"Baekkie…kenapa kau membenci Luhan? Dia itu anak baik Baek"

"Aku tak menyukainya Yeol! Dia mengataiku anak yang menyedihkan! Aku benci!" kata Baekhyun emosi.

Chanyeol membuang nafas beratnya, lalu mengusap pipi saudaranya.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas lagi. Kau masih sangat demam, makan dulu ya...Kau harus makan agar bisa makan obat, oke?"

Baekhyun membuang nafasnya, lalu terdiam hingga beberapa lama. Tapi setelah berpikir beberapa menit, Baekhyun mulai mengabaikan segala kekesalannya dan mulai bersuara lagi.

"Suapi aku Yeol…"

"Ya baiklah, tentu saja…Apapun akan kulakukan untuk Baekhyun-ku" jawab Chanyeol sekaligus menggombal, membuat bocah lainnya jadi tertegun karena merasakan suatu perasaan aneh yang sempat menggelitik syaraf-syarafnya. Baekhyun belum mengerti perasaan apa itu, dia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti arti dari perasaan aneh semacam itu, tapi kata-kata saudaranya membuat dirinya merasa istimewa, dan perasaan itu sangat cukup untuk membuat bibirnya melengkung, mengukir senyuman, membuat bocah lainnya jadi ikut tersenyum. Senyuman yang terukir dari bibir tipis itu menarik minat Chanyeol untuk mengacak rambut Baekhyun yang halus. Setidaknya hubungan mereka akan kembali seperti semula dan kekacauan yang telah terjadi akan menguap begitu saja setelah ini.

"Yeol"

"Hmm?"

"Aku menyayangimu"

"Aku juga menyayangimu Baek...cepat sembuh, hmm?"

Baekhyun tertawa, kemudian mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan gerakan yang imut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~All About Love~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baekhyunnie..."

Baekhyun menoleh dengan cepat ketika mendengar namanya di panggil, dan wajahnya langsung berubah masam saat tahu siapa bocah yang memanggilnya.

Luhan.

"Apa?" tanyanya, ketus.

Luhan medesah satu kali, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada Baekhyun kecil. Tanpa berkata-kata, Luhan memeluk erat tubuh mungil Baekhyun, membuat bocah mungil yang di peluk itu jadi membeku. Chanyeol yang baru saja muncul dari dalam rumah, menatap 2 bocah mungil yang saling berpelukan itu dengan wajah sedihnya.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun..." kata Luhan kecil, masih sambil masih tetap memeluk Baekhyun.

Kening Baekhyun kecil mengerut, bingung. Tindakan tiba-tiba yang di lakukan oleh Luhan membuat Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu perasaan yang aneh, dan dia belum tahu perasaan apa itu.

"Maafkan aku jika aku pernah menyakitimu Baekhyunnie, maaf...Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau begitu membenciku, tapi kumohon maafkan aku untuk apapun kesalahan yang telah ku lakukan padamu..."

Baekhyun tetap diam. Sejujurnya bocah itu juga bingung harus mengatakan apa dan harus melakukan apa.

"Dan juga…selamat tinggal Baek..." kata Luhan kecil setelah sekian lama diam, membuat Baekhyun tercekat dan membeku secara mendadak. Mata sipit Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang bingung ketika Luhan melepaskan pelukannya, membuat Luhan kecil langsung membuang tatapannya ke arah lain untuk menghindari tatapan Baekhyun yang penuh akan pertanyaan itu.

"Kau...mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara yang teramat pelan.

Luhan menunduk sekian lama, tapi kemudian meluruskan wajahnya untuk menatap bocah yang sama mungil dengan dirinya itu. Luhan menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya, mencoba tersenyum meskipun sebenarnya senyumannya terlihat sangat aneh dan di paksakan.

"Aku akan pindah rumah…umm…dan juga pindah sekolah..." jawab Luhan, dan lagi-lagi, Baekhyun kecil merasa tercekat ketika mendengarnya. Entahlah, perasaannya aneh secara mendadak. Baekhyun memang membenci Luhan, tapi…entahlah, ini aneh.

"Ja-jadi maksudmu, kita tak akan bertemu lagi?" tanya Baekhyun dengan getaran yang samar pada suaranya. Baekhyun tak mengerti dengan dirinya, tapi sungguh, dia merasa aneh saat ini. Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun merasa sedih. Dan perasaannya menjadi terasa semakin dramatis ketika mata sipitnya melihat Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan gerakan lemah, dan tanpa di komando, Baekhyun menangis saat itu juga. Baekhyun merasa sangat sedih karena Luhan akan pergi, dan semakin sedih ketika memikirkan kenyataan bahwa dia tak tahu apakah dirinya dan Luhan akan bisa bertemu lagi atau tidak.

"Kau mau memaafkan kesalahanku kan?" tanya Luhan dengan tampang memelas, membuat Baekhyun kecil merasa terenyuh, tapi Baekhyun hanya diam.

"Baekhyun...kau memaafkanku kan?" tanya Luhan, lagi, tapi Baekhyun tetap diam.

"Kau tak mau memaafkanku ya? Ya sudah, tak apa-apa" kata Luhan dengan tampang kecewanya.

Baekhyun baru saja membuka bibir mungilnya untuk mengucapkan sesuatu, namun sayangnya Luhan sudah membuka suara lebih dulu.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang…jaga dirimu ya, Baekhyunnie..." kata

Luhan dengan senyuman tulusnya, dan senyum itu adalah senyum terakhir dari wajah Luhan yang di ingat oleh Baekhyun karena setelah mengatakan kata-kata perpisahan itu, Luhan kecil langsung berbalik tanpa berniat mendapatkan jawaban dari bocah mungil itu.

Baekhyun menatap tubuh mungil Luhan dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, bahkan dia tak bisa merasakan perasaan benci itu lagi ketika mata sipitnya melihat Luhan melempar tubuh mungilnya ke dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Bocah itu hanya diam saja, hingga akhirnya Luhan benar-benar pergi bersama Ayahnya, meninggalkan rumah mereka yang juga sudah kosong itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~All About Love~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**6 tahun kemudian.**

**.**

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah berusia 15 tahun, sudah hampir menginjak 16. Saat ini 2 remaja itu sedang merapikan kamar Baekhyun yang sangat berantakan hanya untuk mencari kunci mobil milik Chanyeol –_entah bagaimana dia bisa merayu Ayahnya hingga berhasil mendapatkan sebuah mobil meskipun dia masih berada di bawah umur- _yang di pinjam oleh Baekhyun kemarin, hilang entah ke mana. Sekarang mereka hanya tinggal berdua saja di rumah besar itu, karena Ayah Chanyeol sudah menetap di LA karena pekerjaan, dan ke dua remaja itu tak membutuhkan _maid_ lagi di dalam rumah karena mereka sudah lumayan dewasa untuk menjaga diri mereka sendiri. Sesekali Ayah mereka memang pulang, sekedar untuk melepas rindu pada 2 puteranya itu saja, selebihnya Ayah mereka hanya akan berkutat dengan pekerjaannya di Negara orang dan memantau keadaan putera-puteranya itu melalui segala kemajuan teknologi yang ada.

"Aishh, di mana sih kau meletakkannya?" kata Chanyeol dengan intonasi yang mulai meninggi, karena kesal.

"Entahlah, aku juga tak ingat di mana aku meletakkannya Yeol" jawab Baekhyun, sambil merapikan komik-komiknya yang bertebaran di lantai kamarnya itu.

"Makanya jadi orang jangan terlalu pemalas Baek!"

"Ishhhh, cerewet sekali sih kau ini! Ya sudah cari saja dulu, nanti juga ketemu!" jawab Baekhyun, egois.

Chanyeol menatap wajah lucu Baekhyun yang sedang bersungut-sungut dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu itu. Wajah pria kecil itu tampak kesal. Sesekali Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya dan sesekali memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri, membuat Chanyeol jadi tidak tega memarahinya lagi. Segala tingkah imut saudaranya yang mungil itu menarik minat Chanyeol untuk menggoda Baekhyun, karena itu Chanyeol mulai melangkahkan kaki tanpa suara menuju Baekhyun, dan mengarahkan tangannya ke pinggang ramping pria mungil itu, menggelitiknya untuk membuat Baekhyun merasa kegelian.

"Yak! Apa yang kau laku- Ahahaha…lepaskan aku bodoh!"

"Haha, rasakan ini, Byun Baek!"

Baekhyun tertawa-tawa sambil mengomel, dan berkali-kali mencoba melepaskan diri dari serangan Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol terus memburunya dan menggelitiki pinggang dan perutnya dengan brutal.

"Yeollie! Sudah cukup…hentikan! Ahahaha...Ampun Yeol"

"Tidak ada ampun! Siapa suruh kau menghilangkan kunci mobilku, eoh? Jadi nikmati saja hukumanmu ini"

Baekhyun meronta-ronta dan mundur perlahan-lahan menghindari serangan Chanyeol dengan mencengkram kuat pada kaus bagian dada Chanyeol. Pria kecil itu baru saja ingin menyerang balik dengan mengangkat kaki pendeknya untuk menendang saudaranya, tapi sayang kaki belakangnya malah lebih dulu terantuk sisi ranjang, yang menyebabkan tubuh mungilnya oleng dan…

.

.

"Wuaaaaaaa..."

.

.

Brukk!

.

.

Chupp!

.

.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

.

.

Chanyeol ataupun Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata-mata mereka beberapa kali sebelum kedua pasang mata itu sama-sama melebar setelah mereka tersadar dengan posisi mereka saat ini. Chanyeol ikut terjatuh di atas tubuh Baekhyun dengan bibir yang tak sengaja saling menempel.

Ketika kesadarannya sudah kembali 100%, Chanyeol membawa tubuh tingginya bangkit secepat bayangan dari atas tubuh Baekhyun, kemudian dia duduk dengan gugup di sisi ranjang, sedangkan pria yang lebih mungil menegakkan tubuhnya dari posisi berbaring sambil memegangi bibirnya yang terasa sakit, entah karena apa, mungkin terantuk atau tergigit oleh gigi Chanyeol secara tak sengaja ketika mereka terjatuh tadi.

"Eighh, sakit" keluh Baekhyun, membuat pria tinggi yang duduk di sebelahnya langsung menoleh cepat dan secara refleks menarik dagu runcing itu dengan tangan besarnya, dan mata bulatnya kini sudah menatap lurus pada bibir tipis pria mungil yang lainnya.

"Bagian mana yang sakit? Apa bibirmu terluka?" tanya Chanyeol, terdengar bodoh, sambil menatap dekat-dekat pada bibir mungil saudaranya itu, tapi…

.

.

BLETAKK!

.

.

Chanyeol mengerang ketika merasakan satu pukulan telak pada kepalanya, membuat matanya langsung menatap sadis pada saudaranya yang mungil itu.

"Yak, itu sakit, bodoh!" protes Chanyeol sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang di pukul oleh Baekhyun tadi.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya karena kau idiot! Eighh, sebenarnya bibirmu terbuat dari apa, keras seperti batu!" kata Baekhyun, dan lagi-lagi dia mendaratkan satu pukulan ke kepala Chanyeol.

"Yak!" protes Chanyeol ( lagi ), tapi Bakhyun malah meletakkan tangannya di pinggangnya sendiri, persis seperti Ibu-Ibu.

"Kau mencuri _first kiss-_ku, Park Chanyeol! Harusnya kekasihku yang mendapatkannya pertama kali, kenapa malah jadi kau yang dapat? Kau menyebalkan!" umpat Baekhyun.

"Kenapa menyalahkanku? Kan kau yang menarikku, kalau akhirnya kita jadi berciuman itu salahmu, Byun Baek..Kau yang mencuri _first kiss-_ku, tahu! Lagipula mana ada _yeoja_ yang mau denganmu, wajahmu saja seperti _yeoja_" ejek Chanyeol.

"Tch, yang benar saja, aku ini tampan Park Chanyeol"

"Dalam mimpimu Baek"

"Apa katamu?"

"Tak ada, aku tidak mengatakan apapun kok"

"Kau mau ku pukul lagi ya?"

"Coba saja kalau kau berani"

"Tentu saja aku berani"

"Kalau kau melakukannya lagi, maka aku akan-"

"Akan apa?"

"Ehem, kau mau ku cium lagi ya, eoh, Byun Baekhyun?"

"_Hell no_…dalam mimpimu Park Chanyeol…Jangan bertingkah tak normal, kau menjijikkan"

"Yang tak normal itu wajahmu Baekkie"

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan mengucapkan kata-kata menjijikkan seperti itu Yeol, sudah ku bilang aku ini tampan"

"Tampan? Haha"

"Diam kau"

"Oke-oke"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~All About Love~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk ke _Senior High School_, dan Baekhyun masih terlihat sibuk di kamarnya yang super duper berantakan hanya untuk mencari sepasang kaus kaki barunya yang tak terlihat karena berbagai macam benda bertebaran di dalam kamar pria mungil itu. Dan sejak tadi, Chanyeol sudah berteriak-teriak memanggilnya karena pria mungil itu tak kunjung selesai juga, membuat Baekhyun mengutuk-ngutuk sifat pemalasnya sendiri yang tak mampu dia hilangkan dari dirinya itu.

"Baekkie, ayo cepat! Kau mau terlambat di hari pertama masuk sekolah ya?" teriak Chanyeol dari lantai bawah, membuat Baekhyun semakin kelimpungan dan bergerak brutal ke sana-kemari untuk mencari.

.

.

BRAKK!

.

.

"Yak, kau bisa cepat tidak? Dasar ulat bulu!" teriak Chanyeol sambil berkacak pinggang di ambang pintu, membuat bibir pria yang lebih kecil sukses maju beberapa senti.

"Kaus kakiku hilang Yeol"

"Astaga! Lagi?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara yang meninggi, dan Baekhyun mengangguk imut sambil melemparkan cengirannya, tanpa merasa berdosa.

Chanyeol membuang nafas lelahnya, sudah bosan dengan kejadian berulang-ulang yang selalu sama kasusnya dan itu semua adalah karena sifat pemalas Baekhyun yang –_menurut Chanyeol_- sudah sangat akut.

"Makanya, jadi orang jangan terlalu pemalas Baek"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, bosan.

"Sudahlah, jangan cerewet…Aku bosan mendengar kalimat itu Yeol…lebih baik kau membantuku mencari"

"Aku tidak mau"

"Tapi Yeol-"

"Kupinjamkan milikku…Cepat bersiap-siap, kita sudah hampir terlambat Byun –pemalas- Baekhyun!"

"Baiklah…maaf Yeol…"kata Baekhyun lesu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~All About Love~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berputar-putar di sekeliling sekolah, mencari keberadaan kelas baru mereka. Selama 7 tahun kedua remaja itu selalu berada di kelas yang sama, tapi kali ini tidak. Di tahun ajaran baru tingkat pendidikan tertinggi ini Baekhyun mendapatkan kelas yang terpisah dengan Chanyeol, dan kini kedua remaja itu masih memegangi peta sekolah, sambil menoleh kesana-sini untuk mencari letak kelas baru mereka.

"Ah, itu dia kelas X B, itu kelasku. Dan kau, ummm...Ah, itu X A, kelasmu di sana Baek" kata Chanyeol sambil menunjuk ke satu arah yang langsung di ikuti oleh mata Baekhyun.

"Ya sudah, sana masuk ke kelasmu" kata Chanyeol sambil mendorong bahu mungil Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun tetap bertahan pada posisinya sambil memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan memelasnya, membuat pria yang lebih tinggi memutar bola matanya ketika otaknya mampu menelaah arti dari tatapan saudaranya itu.

"Oh ayolah Baek, kau sudah bukan bocah lagi, kau sudah hampir 16" protes Chanyeol, tapi pria yang lebih mungil malah melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah sambil menarik-narik ujung seragam Chanyeol, lagi-lagi memelas dengan bahasa tubuhnya.

"Ya Tuhan…hhhh, baiklah…" kata Chanyeol mengalah, kemudian meraih jemari Baekhyun, menggenggamnya dan menariknya menuju ke kelas X A, kelas Baekhyun.

Selalu seperti itu. Setiap memasuki lingkungan baru, Baekhyun selalu mengandalkan Chanyeol untuk membawanya ke tempat itu. Baekhyun adalah sejenis pribadi yang tak mudah bergaul. Masa kecil yang suram karena sering di _bully_, membuatnya merasa trauma menghadapi tempat-tempat baru. Perasaan aneh seperti ketakutan tak wajar itu selalu dia dapatkan jika memasuki ajaran baru setiap tahunnya, membuatnya tak pernah memiliki teman selain saudaranya sendiri, Park Chanyeol. Beruntung mereka selalu bersama sejak _Elementary_, tapi kali ini mereka harus berpisah, hingga mau tak mau Baekhyun harus bisa mengendalikan _phobia_-nya sendiri meskipun itu akan sangat sulit. Baekhyun tak bisa tanpa Chanyeol. Chanyeol adalah nyawa kedua baginya. Baekhyun membutuhkan pria tinggi itu dalam hidupnya.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun memasuki ruang kelas X A. Ketika mereka berdua masih berada di ambang pintu, mata mereka sudah di suguhi oleh pemandangan heboh karena para siswa kini tampak bergerombol di salah satu kursi siswa lainnya. Entah apa yang terjadi di dalam kelas itu, tapi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sempat menyimpulkan jika kemungkinan salah satu bocah populer sedang bersekolah di tempat mereka bersekolah juga kali ini.

"_Kau Pianis terkenal itu kan?_" kata seorang anak yang ikut berkerumun di situ.

_"Benar, aku sering melihatmu di TV"_ kata anak lainnya.

_"Wah, ternyata kau terlihat berbeda jika di lihat secara langsung. Kau lebih keren dari yang tampak pada layar televisi"_ kata anak lainnya lagi.

_"Hei, kau baru saja mengecat rambutmu menjadi merah ya? Potongannya juga lebih stylish, lebih bagus daripada rambut cokelat berponimu itu. Kau tampak keren"_ kata seorang anak lelaki.

"Hei Baek, siapa itu? Kau bisa melihatnya?" bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun.

"Mana aku tahu, kau yang tinggi saja tidak bisa melihatnya apalagi aku" jawab Baekhyun.

"Jadi kau mengaku kalau kau pendek?" goda Chanyeol sambil tertawa.

"Kau mau mati ya?" balas Baekhyun dengan tatapan sadisnya, dan kedua remaja itu masih saling menggoda ketika tiba-tiba saja suara gebrakan meja terdengar sangat nyaring di ruangan kelas itu, membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berhenti berdebat dan langsung menoleh pada si pelaku penggebrak meja, yang adalah siswa –_populer_- yang di kerumuni oleh siswa lainnya itu tadi.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya dalam-dalam ketika mata sipitnya dapat melihat sosok pria mungil yang menggebrak meja tadi. Otaknya bekerja sangat keras untuk mengingat siapa sosok itu karena sepertinya dia mengenalnya.

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU BUKAN XI HUO SIYAN! NAMAKU XI LUHAN! Teriak pria mungil berambut merah itu emosi, sambil berjalan meninggalkan kursinya setelah menendang kursinya sendiri dengan kasar.

Teriakan pria mungil itu membuat tubuh Baekhyun seolah mengalami stagnasi secara mendadak. Pria mungil itu membeku dengan mata yang melebar sempurna, menatap sosok pria mungil berambut merah yang kini bahkan telah berdiri di hadapan mereka yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu, menghalangi jalan menuju ke luar kelas.

"Minggir, kalian menghalangi jalanku" kata pria cantik berambut merah itu ketus, membuat Baekhyun semakin tercekat.

"Luhannie..." gumam Chanyeol pelan, dan suara Chanyeol itu sukses membuat nyawa Baekhyun seolah terbang entah ke mana.

Baekhyun menoleh cepat pada Chanyeol yang kini sudah menatap Luhan dengan tatapan bodohnya. Wajah Baekhyun kini sudah pucat pasi. Sekejap saja perasaan takut terabaikan hinggap lagi di dalam dadanya, membuatnya sangat sulit mengendalikan kinerja tubuh dan otaknya sendiri. Baekhyun merasa lemas seketika.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Q & A**

**.**

**Q : Luhan udah mulai benci Siyan?**

**A : Iya tuh…udah mulai benci pas umur mereka 9 tahun**

**Q : Di All About Love ada Sehun nggak?**

**A : Gak ada TT_TT Tapi si Sehun ada nongol juga beberapa kali sih, sekelebat2 doang XD**

**Q : Jadi si Bekyun benci Luhan cuman gara-gara iri? Sehun apa kabar?**

**A : Iya, kan si Bekyun itu ngerasa sial sejak lahir, makanya dia iri sama anak-anak beruntung seperti Luhan *ngerti nggak ya ama maksudnya? Huwe* TT_TT…Si Sehunnya kan udah jelas kabarnya, udah bahagia kan ama si Lulu…Udah merrid pulak…XD**

**Q : Di sini Antagonisnya siapa? Bakal ada NC nggak? *pertanyaannya bikin ngakak masa, tapi aku demen ama pertanyaannya, xixixi***

**A : Antagonisnya si Bekyun ( awal-awal doang, nanti bakalan tobat kok ), NC keknya lumayan banyak di sini elah *nyengir***

**Q : Baca All About Love nggak harus baca Othello kan?**

**A : Haha, ini emang side story, tapi tidak seperti FF laen yang side story-nya nggak saling berkaitan, FF Othello dengan All About Love SANGAT BERKAITAN, jadi kalo bisa (dan kalo mau sih) kudu baca yang Othello, soalnya kalo cuman baca All About Love pasti di satu chapter nanti bakalan kepentok ama sesuatu scene yang bikin kalian bingung karena ada ( atau banyak ) scene di All About Love yang penjelasannya gada di sini, tapi adanya di Othello *ehehe***

**Q : Di Chapter 2 Siyan udah mulai sakit?**

**A : Iya TT_TT**

**Q : Bukannya si Bekhyun sahabatan sama Luhan di Othello? Kapan mereka baikannya?**

**A : Hmm…emang kelihatannya mereka sahabatan ya di Othello? Kalau kalian jeli baca yang Othello di mana ada scene yang Bekyun muncul, sebenernya jelas kok kalo si Bekyun itu Antagonis dan Luhannya Protagonis di 2 FF ini…Luhan itu nggak pernah nganggep Bekki musuhnya, tapi si Bekyunnya aja yang 'begitu' sama Luhan, tapi suatu saat Luhan akan mendapatkan titik jenuh dimana dia merasa harus membalas ( atau lebih tepatnya mengabaikan perasaan Bekyun dan akhirnya melawan ) kayak pas mereka waktu kecil (yang Luhannya ngelawan dan akhirnya berantem itu loh), kalian masa nggak kepikiran ama alesannya Luhan kenapa mau selingkuhan ama Canyol? Kenapa hayo?…Cubak di flashback deh Othello yang ada Bekyunnya dan baca kalimat perkalimatnya, kalau kalian jeli kalian akan mudah memahami gimana sifat aslinya Bekyun di 2 FF ini…Soal baikannya kapan ya? Liat tar deh *ehehe* **

**Q : Di sini bakalan bahas konflik Luhan sama Siyan lagi nggak?**

**A : Kan konflik si kembar udah di bahas ampe tuntas di Othello Beb, xixixixi…**

**Q : Agak bingung kenapa Bekkinya jahat?**

**A : Bekyunnya nggak jahat sih sebenernya, cuman irian/? doang kok TT_TT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Big Thanks**

**.**

**Maple Fujosi2309 | delimandriyani | ohmydeer | gyusatan | cc | 13613 | SooBabyBee | rizkyamel63 | ChanBaekLuv | Baekhyunniee | nam minggyu | fida | AmeChan95 | delphiaa elf | krisseu | Lu-ttleDeer | Aria Sweden | Pandabacon**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Buat yang nungguin FF yang laen-laen punyaku *emang ada yang nungguin gitu?* ( baik FF yang ratednya aman maupun FF yang nista/? ) sabar ya chingu, aku sibuk banget dan belom sempet lanjutin…Apalagi yang konfliknya lumayan meres otak…ehehe…**

**Makasih buat yang baca, ripiu, follow dan fav semua FF gajeku…aku sayang kalian semuanya…baik readers yang aktif ripiu maupun yang siders, I love You All…terutama yang aktif ripiu *hughughug***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ripiu?**


	4. Chapter 4

**ALL ABOUT LOVE ( OTHELLO SEASON 2 )**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Chanbaek**

**Other : Luhan & Kris**

**Genre : Hurt / Little Angst / Romance**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Story**

**.**

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun memasuki ruang kelas X A. Ketika mereka berdua masih berada di ambang pintu, mata mereka sudah di suguhi oleh pemandangan heboh karena para siswa kini tampak bergerombol di salah satu kursi siswa lainnya. Entah apa yang terjadi di dalam kelas itu, tapi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sempat menyimpulkan jika kemungkinan salah satu bocah populer sedang bersekolah di tempat mereka bersekolah juga kali ini.

"_Kau Pianis terkenal itu kan?_" kata seorang anak yang ikut berkerumun di situ.

_"Benar, aku sering melihatmu di TV"_ kata anak lainnya.

_"Wah, ternyata kau terlihat berbeda jika di lihat secara langsung. Kau lebih keren dari yang tampak pada layar televisi"_ kata anak lainnya lagi.

_"Hei, kau baru saja mengecat rambutmu menjadi merah ya? Potongannya juga lebih stylish, lebih bagus daripada rambut cokelat berponimu itu. Kau tampak keren"_ kata seorang anak lelaki.

BRAAKKK!

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU BUKAN XI HUO SIYAN! NAMAKU XI LUHAN! Teriak pria mungil berambut merah itu emosi, sambil berjalan meninggalkan kursinya setelah menendang kursinya sendiri dengan kasar.

Teriakan pria mungil itu membuat tubuh Baekhyun seolah mengalami stagnasi secara mendadak. Pria mungil itu membeku dengan mata yang melebar sempurna, menatap sosok pria mungil berambut merah yang kini bahkan telah berdiri di hadapan mereka yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu, menghalangi jalan menuju ke luar kelas.

"Minggir, kalian menghalangi jalanku!" kata pria cantik berambut merah itu ketus, membuat Baekhyun semakin tercekat.

"Luhannie..." gumam Chanyeol pelan, dan suara Chanyeol itu sukses membuat nyawa Baekhyun seolah terbang entah ke mana.

Baekhyun menoleh cepat pada Chanyeol yang kini sudah menatap Luhan dengan tatapan bodohnya. Wajah Baekhyun kini sudah pucat pasi. Sekejap saja perasaan takut terabaikan hinggap lagi di dalam dadanya, membuatnya sangat sulit mengendalikan kinerja tubuh dan otaknya sendiri. Baekhyun merasa lemas seketika.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~All About Love Chapter 4~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan menatap aneh ke arah Chanyeol. Bola matanya bergerak dari bawah hingga ke atas, menyusuri seluruh tubuh Chanyeol dengan kening yang berkerut dalam.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya pada Chanyeol, dengan nada dingin dan ketusnya, membuat Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Luhannie, kau tak mengingatku? Ini aku, Park Chanyeol" kata Chanyeol dengan semangat, dan pria yang berambut merah itu semakin mengerutkan keningnya lebih dalam. Luhan berpikir sedikit lama, kemudian matanya melebar ketika ia mengingat siapa pria jangkung yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu.

"Park Chanyeol? Chanyeollie?"

"Ya, ini aku Lu, haha" jawab Chanyeol, kemudian mengacak surai merah itu dengan gemas.

Luhan tersenyum sangat lebar, kemudian langsung memeluk Chanyeol erat-erat.

"Ya Tuhan…Chanyeol! Astaga Chan….aku merindukanmu!" kata Luhan semangat.

Chanyeol mengelus kepala Luhan, dan tertawa kecil sebagai respon untuk 'sikap ramah tamah' Luhan padanya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Luhan...Sudah sangat lama ya" kata Chanyeol.

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum sangat lebar pada Chanyeol sebelum lehernya berputar sedikit dan bola matanya menangkap sosok lainnya yang masih berdiri mematung di hadapannya. Luhan menatap wajah pria mungil yang berdiri di sebelah Chanyeol itu agak lama, kemudian-

"Dan kau pasti..."

"Ya, ini Byun Baekhyun, Lu..."jawab Chanyeol mewakili Baekhyun.

Luhan menunjukkan senyum hangatnya, dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Baekhyun.

"Hai Baekhyunnie...senang bertemu lagi denganmu..." kata Luhan, masih dengan senyuman hangatnya, tapi pria mungil yang satunya hanya diam, menatap uluran tangan Luhan dengan tatapan kosong sebelum akhirnya mendengus dan membuang tatapannya ke arah lain.

"Baekkie..." tegur Chanyeol, mencoba membujuk Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun hanya diam.

Luhan menarik kembali tangannya karena Baekhyun tetap bersikeras tak mau menyambut uluran tangannya –_dan tak juga mau menatapnya-_ membuat Luhan terkekeh karena merasa geli.

"Senang juga bertemu denganmu Luhan" kata Baekhyun datar tanpa melihat Luhan, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju kursinya dan duduk di sana dengan wajah yang tertekuk suram.

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya, dan kembali melemparkan senyum –_senyum_ _kikuk_- pada Luhan.

"Dia masih belum berubah ya..."kata Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Mmm...maafkan sikap Baekhyun ya Luhannie..." kata Chanyeol, membuat Luhan terkekeh.

"Kenapa kau yang meminta maaf untuknya? Lagipula aku tak mempermasalahkan sikapnya itu..Hhh…mungkin dia hanya cemburu Chanyeollie…" kata Luhan, di akhiri dengan kekehan aneh di akhir kalimatnya, dan kata-katanya itu sukses membuat Chanyeol menatap bingung ke arahnya.

"Baekhyun cemburu? Cemburu pada siapa Lu?"

Luhan menjawab dengan tawanya, kemudian menepuk-nepuk bahu Chanyeol.

"Sudah sana kembali ke kelasmu" usir Luhan.

"Aishh, baiklah…_Ngomong-ngomong_, kau makin cantik Luhannie..."puji Chanyeol.

Lagi-lagi Luhan tertawa.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu…apa kau akan tertarik padaku?" goda Luhan.

"Ap-apa?" tanya Chanyeol, gugup.

Luhan tertawa lagi.

"Sudah sana, pergilah ke habitat aslimu Park Chanyeol" usir Luhan lagi, kemudian mendorong punggung Chanyeol hingga tubuh jangkung itu keluar dari ruangan kelasnya.

Luhan tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Chanyeol ketika pria tinggi itu pergi, tanpa menyadari pria mungil yang satunya lagi, kini menatap tajam pada dirinya, sudah dengan tangan yang terkepal saking kesalnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~All About Love~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Chanyeol Pov-**

**.**

_Luhan kembali! Ya Tuhan…akhirnya aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya! Aku tak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana senangnya perasaanku saat ini. Aku sangat senang bertemu lagi dengannya, sungguh!_

_Luhan adalah cinta pertamaku. Aku sudah menyukainya bahkan sejak kami masih kecil. Sekian lama tak bertemu dengannya membuatku tak percaya jika Luhan akan tumbuh menjadi namja yang sangat imut seperti sekarang. Luhan semakin (ehem) cantik dan juga menggemaskan. Penampilannya sangat modis. Ku pikir aku akan semakin tergila-gila lagi padanya sekarang. _

_Aku tak tahu kenapa aku bisa menyukai namja seperti dia. _

.

.

_Apa aku tak normal? Ouwh! _

.

.

_Mungkinkah aku…gay?_

.

.

_Apa aku gay? Atau biseks? _

.

.

_Atau-_

.

.

_Stop! Benar, sepertinya aku memang gay._

**.**

**-End Chanyeol Pov-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~All About Love~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun menatap Luhan terus-menerus. Luhan juga menyadarinya, tapi pria itu mencoba cuek dan mengabaikan saja tingkah Baekhyun. Luhan tak mau memikirkan apa yang sedang di pikirkan oleh Baekhyun saat ini. Pria berambut merah itu malah terlihat santai memainkan _gadget_-nya di tengah-tengah beberapa murid _yeoja_ dan _namja_ yang sedang mengerumuninya saat ini, berlomba untuk mengakrabkan diri pada pria berambut merah itu meskipun Luhan secara terang-terangan mengabaikan siswa-siswi yang berkumpul di sekitarnya itu. Oh, sepertinya Luhan sudah menjadi sangat populer hanya dalam beberapa jam saja di sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Baekhyun Pov-**

**.**

_Shit! Kenapa aku harus bertemu lagi dengannya? Namja sialan bernama Luhan itu?_

_Dan juga, kenapa sekarang dia menjadi seperti ini? Wajahnya sangat imut, kulitnya semakin mulus dan semakin cerah, senyumnya sangat memikat, penampilannya sangat fashionable, dan dia juga sudah sangat populer hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam saja. Bahkan dia menjadi sangat populer ketika dia tak melakukan apapun. Dia bukan orang terkenal seperti saudara kembarnya yang tampangnya sekarang-sekarang ini sangat sering kulihat muncul di TV, tapi kenapa rasanya sama saja? Bahkan Luhan terlihat jauh lebih menggemaskan daripada Siyan. _

_Sialan! Si kembar ini benar-benar menyebalkan dan membuatku muak! _

.

.

_Aku_-

.

.

_Akh! Aku iri pada mereka, sialan!_

**.**

**-End Baekhyun Pov-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~All About Love~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jepret!

.

.

Jepret!

.

.

Pria tinggi bersurai _blonde_ itu masih terlihat asyik mengambil foto-foto lingkungan sekitar sekolah saat ini dengan kamera digital mini yang talinya dia kalungkan ke lehernya sendiri. Pria tampan itu berjalan ke arah belakang sekolah, lalu membidik 2 orang siswa yang sedang berusaha memanjat pagar sekolah sambil tersenyum geli. Lalu langkahnya mengarah ke koridor sekolah, menuju ruang perpustakaan, tapi langkahnya mundur sejenak dan membidik sepasang siswa yang sedang berciuman panas di dalam ruang laboratorium biologi melalui jendela berkaca bening ruangan laboratorium itu. Pria itu terkekeh.

"Ya ampun! Siang _bolong_ begini, haha" gumamnya geli.

Pria tinggi itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, menuju ke perpustakaan sambil bersiul-siul. Di dorong pintu perpustakaan ketika dia sampai, kemudian dia bawa langkahnya memasuki ruang perpustakaan itu. Pria itu menyusuri rak demi rak yang menyimpan buku-buku tentang fotografi dan mengambil satu yang menurutnya paling menarik, lalu membuka-buka halaman demi halaman sambil berjalan pelan-pelan di antara rak-rak buku yang menjulang tinggi di sisi kanan dan kiri tubuhnya itu. Ketika sedang asyik membolak-balik lembar demi lembar halaman buku yang dia pegang, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya bertubrukan dengan seorang pria mungil berambut karamel yang sedang berusaha menggapai buku di rak paling atas, hingga pria mungil itu terjatuh. Dengan gerakan sangat cepat, pria tinggi tadi menarik tubuh mungil pria yang terjatuh, kemudian dia membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam di hadapan pria mungil tadi, meminta maaf.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak sengaja, sungguh" kata pria yang berpostur tinggi itu.

"Ya, lagipula aku tak apa-apa" jawab pria yang lebih mungil.

"Apa ada yang terluka? Aku sangat menyesal, maafkan aku" kata pria tinggi tadi, merasa bersalah.

"Tidak…aku baik-baik saja, sungguh" jawab pria yang lebih mungil.

"Baiklah, terima kasih…Maaf ya..." kata pria tinggi itu lagi, untuk yang ke sekia kalinya.

"Ya, tak masalah" jawab pria mungil itu.

"Err…apa kau siswa baru?"

Pria mungil itu mengangguk.

"Kelas sepuluh apa?" tanya pria tinggi itu lagi.

"Sepuluh A" jawab pria mungil itu singkat.

Pria yang lebih tinggi mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku Dua belas A, namaku Kris...Umm…Boleh aku tahu namamu?" kata pria tinggi itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan melemparkan senyum tampannya, meskipun sebenarnya dia tak perlu menanyakannya karena nama pria mungil itu bahkan sudah tercantum dengan jelas pada _name tag_ yang menggantung di seragamnya, entahlah…Kris hanya ingin berkenalan secara formal dengan pria yang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini.

Pria yang berpostur kecil hanya menatap tangan pria yang lebih tinggi itu tanpa mengatakan apapun. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian dia julurkan juga tangannya dengan ragu-ragu, menyambut uluran tangan pria tampan di hadapannya itu.

"Na-namaku Baekhyun" kata pria mungil itu pelan, membuat Kris tersenyum.

"Apa kau _namja?"_ tanya Kris lagi, penasaran.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Bingung.

Kris menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah.

"Aaa, mak-maksudku...errr...i-itu...wajahmu cantik, tapi karena kau mengenakan celana, jadi kupikir umm..." Kris menatap sekitar karena merasa kikuk.

"Tentu saja aku _namja!"_ kata Baekhyun ketus, sedikit kesal sebenarnya.

"Maafkan aku, jangan marah...Tapi aku tak berbohong, wajahmu memang cantik" kata Kris lagi, membuat Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

_~Pria sinting! Pria ini sama gilanya dengan Chanyeol~ _bathin Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih untuk pujiannya _Sunbaenim_. Permisi!" kata Baekhyun ketus dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Kris begitu saja.

"Hei, apa kau marah? Maafkan aku….Hei!" kata Kris setengah berteriak, tapi Baekhyun hanya melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh ke arah Kris lagi.

"Senang mengenalmu, Baekhyun!" teriak Kris lagi.

Baekhyun tak menjawab dan menghilang di balik pintu, sedangkan Kris saat ini sudah tersenyum aneh.

"Jadi dia pria? Tapi wajahnya itu imut sekali…Astaga…"gumam Kris, lalu tertawa sendiri seperti orang gila.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~All About Love~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi Luhannie, sekarang kau tinggal dimana?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyeruput _cola_ yang dia pegang.

"Tentu saja di rumah, _Babo_!" jawab Luhan, lalu tertawa.

Baekhyun hanya diam sambil berusaha menikmati menu makan siangnya di antara Chanyeol dan Luhan.

"Kau tinggal dengan Ayahmu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan minumannya ke mulut Luhan, yang tentu saja langsung di sambut oleh Luhan dengan semangat sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun berhenti mengunyah makanannya dan menatap kesal pada 2 orang yang –_menurutnya_- bertingkah sangat memuakkan di hadapannya itu, tapi bibir tipisnya masih terkatup rapat, Baekhyun hanya diam.

"Lalu Siyan?" tanya Chanyeol.

Luhan membuang nafasnya, kemudian mengambil stik kentang di depannya.

"Bisakah kita tak membahas dia?" kata Luhan sambil mengunyah stik kentang itu di mulutnya dan membuang tatapannya ke arah lain.

Chanyeol terdiam, sedangkan Baekhyun menatap ke arah Luhan sambil mengernyitkan dahi, berpikir.

"Apa Ayahmu menikah lagi?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, dan lagi-lagi Luhan hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Jadi bagaimana Ibu barumu? Cantik? Baik?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Luhan menunduk sambil memijit pelipisnya. Pria berambut merah itu membuang nafasnya dengan keras satu kali, kemudian menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan bosannya.

"Bisakah kita tak membahas dia juga?" kata Luhan lagi.

Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya, tapi beberapa detik kemudian Chanyeol sudah mengedikkan bahunya.

"Oke! Lalu kita akan membahas tentang apa sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memainkan sedotan jus miliknya di bibirnya sendiri sambil menatap Luhan. Segala tingkah aneh Luhan membuat Baekhyun penasaran akan sesuatu, dan berusaha mencari jawabannya pada wajah Luhan, tapi pria mungil itu tentu saja tak bisa menemukannya di sana.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membahas hal yang lebih menarik? Misalnya...siapa di antara kita yang sudah memiliki pacar?" kata Luhan dengan menggoyangkan alisnya, kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang menjawab duluan? Byun Baekhyun, apa kau sudah memiliki pacar?" tanya Luhan pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berdecih, lalu tersenyum sinis.

"Haruskah aku menjawab pertanyaan bodohmu itu?" tanya Baekhyun ketus.

Luhan mengedikkan bahunya.

"Tidak harus sih. Aku hanya penasaran saja, terserah kau mau menjawabnya atau tidak, toh aku tak memaksamu menjawabnya" kata Luhan, lalu kembali mengambil satu stik kentang dan memakannya dengan santai.

Baekhyun terdiam, tapi selanjutnya menjawab pertanyaan itu juga.

"Belum" jawabnya singkat.

Luhan tertawa tertahan sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kepalan tangannya sendiri tanpa menatap Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun sedikit tersinggung dan juga merasa emosi.

_~Sekarang kau menertawakanku? Sialan!~ _umpat Baekhyun dalam hati.

Luhan mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana denganmu Chanyeollie? Kau sudah mempunyai pacar?" tanya Luhan.

"Belum" jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Begitu? Lalu…adakah seseorang yang kau sukai?" tanya Luhan lagi.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang kini sedang menatap dalam-dalam ke wajah Luhan. Tatapan Chanyeol terlihat tak biasa, membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya dalam-dalam. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, namun Baekhyun sepertinya melihat 'sesuatu' dalam tatapan Chanyeol itu, tapi Baekhyun tak mampu menilai-nilai apa arti dari tatapan itu. Baekhyun menunggu jawaban yang akan di berikan Chanyeol yang saat ini masih saja bertatapan dengan Luhan itu dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar.

.

.

3 detik...

5 detik...

9 detik...

.

.

"Ya, ada seseorang yang ku sukai…Orang itu adalah temanku sejak kecil" jawab Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya semakin dalam, berpikir keras.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan juga Luhan berganti-gantian, lalu kembali menerka-nerka tentang 'sesuatu' yang mengganggu pikirannya sejak tadi.

_~Yeol, tatapanmu pada Luhan itu...Astaga, mungkinkah kau…~_

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya satu kali ketika memikirkan isi otaknya sendiri, kemudian kembali menatap Chanyeol dan Luhan bergantian sambil meremas tangan dan menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

_~Tidak mungkin, aku pasti salah~_ bathin Baekhyun sambil memejamkan matanya, berharap jika isi pikirannya salah kali ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~All About Love~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol memasuki kamar Baekhyun yang berantakan sambil membawakan sepiring _sandwich_ untuk saudaranya yang sedang asyik membaca komik itu.

"Hey Baek, makan dulu" kata Chanyeol sambil mendekat ke samping Baekhyun, tapi pria mungil itu tak menjawab, dan tetap asyik dengan bacaannya, mengabaikan Chanyeol.

"Astaga Baek, kau ini kalau sudah memegang komik pasti lupa segalanya" kata Chanyeol sambil merampas komik yang di pegang oleh Baekhyun itu.

"Hei!" protes Baekhyun.

Pria imut itu langsung duduk dan berusaha meraih komik yang di pegang Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol berdiri dengan cepat dan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi komik itu, membuat Baekhyun melompat-lompat, berusaha meraihnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh geli.

"Kau tak bisa mengambilnya kembali kan? Itu karena kau pendek Baek. Makanya makan yang banyak, jadi tubuhmu bisa cepat tumbuh tinggi" ejek Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berhenti melompat dan mendengus kesal, lalu menghempaskan bokongnya dengan keras ke ranjangnya sendiri. Wajahnya dia tekuk dengan bibir yang di majukan beberapa senti, _ngambek,_ membuat Chanyeol tak bisa menahan tawanya. Chanyeol duduk di samping Baekhyun setelah menduduki komik Baekhyun di bawah bokongnya, lalu mengambil _sandwich_ yang di bawanya tadi dan menyodorkannya ke mulut Baekhyun.

"Hei, buka mulutmu!" titah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melirik sebal ke arah Chanyeol lalu membuka mulutnya, menggigit kecil _sandwich_ itu dan mengunyahnya.

Chanyeol menatap gigitan _sandwich_ itu dengan kening yang berkerut.

"Ih, sedikit sekali sih yang masuk ke mulutmu!" umpat Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tak menjawab.

Chanyeol menarik pipi Baekhyun dan mengarahkan wajah pria mungil itu ke arahnya, membuat kening Baekhyun berkerut bingung.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Baekhyun jengkel, dan Chanyeol terkekeh geli setelah meneliti wajah saudaranya itu lekat-lekat.

"Pantas saja hanya sedikit makanan yang bisa masuk ke mulutmu…Bibirmu terlalu mungil sih, haha" ejek Chanyeol lagi, tapi-

.

.

Bletakk!

.

.

"Ugghh...sa...kit..." rintih Chanyeol sambil memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja di pukul oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku akan memukulmu dengan pukulan yang lebih sadis jika kau berani mengolok-olok bagian-bagian tubuhku lagi, kau mengerti? " kata Baekhyun jengkel.

Chanyeol menyentil jidat Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya mencubit pipi saudaranya itu.

"Yang barusan itu bukan mengolok-olok Baekkie...Aku sedang memujimu" kata Chanyeol.

"Yang benar saja, jelas-jelas kau menghina bentuk bibirku yang kecil!"

"Tidak kok, sungguh! Bibirmu itu imut Baek, kalau kau _yeoja_, aku pasti sudah menciumnya habis-habisan, haha"

"Kau gila" komentar Baekhyun.

Mereka tertawa beberapa detik, dan Baekhyun menghentikan tawanya ketika dia teringat akan sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya dan membuatnya sangat penasaran sejak tadi siang. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lekat-lekat, membuat Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya dalam sekejap.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, hendak bertanya tapi ragu. Sedangkan Chanyeol kini menunggu.

"Kau mau mengatakan sesuatu kan? Katakan saja..." kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya, kemudian duduk menghadap Chanyeol dan menatap wajah Chanyeol lekat-lekat.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya..." kata Baekhyun, dan ucapannya terhenti sesaat karena Chanyeol kembali menyodorkan _sandwich_ yang di pegangnya ke mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengunyah _sandwich_ itu dengan cepat dan melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Yeol, apa kau...masih tertarik pada _yeoja_?" tanya Baekhyun serius, dan pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Chanyeol terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Yeol?" desak Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti..." kata Chanyeol, mengelak dari pertanyaan itu, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dalam-dalam, membuat pria jangkung itu kikuk.

.

.

Hening

Hening

Hening

.

.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu?" kata Chanyeol sambil menunduk, tak berani menatap Baekhyun.

"..."

"Kau benar"

"..."

"Aku _gay_, Baekkie…Aish, bagaimana bisa kau menemukannya?" kata Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun melebarkan mata sipitnya ketika mendengar pengakuan itu. Jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak dalam sekejap, dan seketika perasaannya menjadi campur aduk.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya sendiri, kemudian beralih ke pertanyaan lain yang ingin dia tanyakan pada saudaranya itu. Keringat dingin mengalir ke sela-sela rambutnya, dan telapak tangannya terasa membeku dalam sekejap. Baekhyun merasa takut tiba-tiba.

"Y-Yeol, ja-jadi teman masa kecilmu…yang kau sukai itu… Ap-apa dia itu…"

"Ya, aku menyukai dia Baek..Aku menyukai Luhan"

Jawaban itu cukup –_bahkan_ _sangat_ _cukup_- membuat Baekhyun seolah terjatuh dari lantai dua puluh hingga tubuhnya hancur berkeping-keping. Baekhyun menggemeretakkan giginya karena geram, marah, dan entah perasaan apa lagi.

.

.

_Sialan!_

.

.

_Brengsek!_

.

.

_Kenapa harus dia?_

.

.

_Kenapa Chanyeol harus menyukai Luhan?_

.

.

_Tidak! Aku tak akan membiarkan Chanyeol menyukai Luhan!_

.

.

_Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya yang kumiliki didunia ini…Chanyeol milikku!_

.

.

_Meskipun aku bukan gay, tapi Chanyeol adalah milikku!_

.

.

_Aku tak akan membiarkan Luhan mengambil apa yang sudah menjadi milikku!_

.

.

_Kau tak akan bisa mengambil Chanyeol dariku Luhan, tidak akan!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Waaa, epep opo iki? Haduh, maaf gabisa jawab pertanyaan…Aku nggak sempet chingu…pertanyaan aku jawab di chapter depan aja yak, mian *bow***

**Ripiu?**


	5. Chapter 5

**ALL ABOUT LOVE ( OTHELLO SEASON 2 )**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Chanbaek**

**Other : Luhan & Kris**

**Genre : Hurt / Little Angst / Romance**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Baekhyun Pov-**

**.**

Ku layangkan satu pukulan telak pada kepala pria jangkung idiot bernama Park Chanyeol ini. Aku tak sudi jika bagian-bagian tubuhku terus menerus di olok-olok olehnya, enak saja!

"Aku akan memukulmu dengan pukulan yang lebih sadis jika kau berani mengolok-olok bagian-bagian tubuhku lagi, kau mengerti? " kataku jengkel. Tapi si idiot ini malah menyentil keningku kemudian mencubitku dengan jari-jari besarnya itu, kebiasaannya sejak kami kecil, ck!

"Tidak kok, sungguh! Bibirmu itu imut Baek, kalau kau _yeoja_, aku pasti sudah menciumnya habis-habisan, haha"

"Kau gila!" komentarku, kemudian kami sama-sama tertawa. _Well_, ini lucu.

_Tapi…tunggu! Yeoja? Jadi dia masih menyukai yeoja? Tapi tadi siang ketika dia menatap Luhan sepertinya aku melihat- Ehm, aku penasaran._

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanyanya.

Aku membuka mulutku, hendak bertanya, tapi aku masih ragu. Ku tutup lagi mulutku yang bahkan belum mengeluarkan satu kata pun, dan aku mulai memilih pertanyaan apa yang paling cocok untuk ku tanyakan pada Chanyeol.

"Kau mau mengatakan sesuatu kan? Katakan saja..." kata Chanyeol.

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian memutar posisi dudukku menghadap ke arahnya. Ku tatap matanya dengan raut serius, lalu apa yang sangat mengganggu pikiranku akhirnya keluar juga dari mulutku.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya….Yeol, apa kau masih tertarik pada _yeoja?"_ tanyaku serius.

Ku lihat wajahnya berubah. Sepertinya dia agak sedikit terkejut. Dia bungkam seribu bahasa.

_Kenapa? kenapa dia tak langsung menjawab pertanyaanku saja? Apa sulit menjawabnya?_

"Yeol..." desakku.

Chanyeol tersenyum aneh.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti..." katanya. Ku tatap wajahnya lekat-lekat, membuatnya sedikit kikuk dengan tingkahku.

Aku hanya diam, tapi sebenarnya aku masih sangat penasaran dengan orientasi seksual saudaraku ini. Tapi, Ah sudahlah...mungkin aku salah.

Tapi….

"Jadi kau sudah tahu?" katanya tiba-tiba, membuat leherku langsung berputar cepat ke arahnya, dan kulihat dia menundukkan kepalanya.

_Kenapa dia?_

"Kau benar" katanya lagi.

_Aku benar? Apa maksudnya? Tunggu! Mungkinkah-_

"Aku _gay_, Baekkie…Aish, bagaimana bisa kau menemukannya?" kata Chanyeol lagi.

Bagai tersambar petir, mataku melebar dengan sempurna. Jantungku terasa berhenti berdetak ketika aku mendengar pengakuannya.

_Jadi benar apa yang kupikirkan? Dan orang yang di sukainya itu…Apakah dia…Aishh, kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku merasa sangat takut seperti ini?_

"Y-Yeol, ja-jadi teman masa kecilmu…yang kau sukai itu… Ap-apa dia itu…"

"Ya, aku menyukai dia Baek..Aku menyukai Luhan"

Aku melemas. Tubuhku seolah baru saja terhempas dari ketinggian beribu meter. Rasanya sangat sakit, dan aku tak menyukainya.

_Kenapa aku seperti ini?_

_Sialan! _

_Brengsek!_

_Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa Chanyeol harus menyukai Luhan?_

_._

_._

_Tidak! Bagaimana aku jika tanpa Chanyeol? _

_Aku…._

_Aku tidak bisa tanpa Chanyeol…._

_Aku…._

_._

_._

_Tidak! Aku tak akan membiarkan Chanyeol menyukai Luhan! Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya yang kumiliki didunia ini…Chanyeol milikku!_

_Meskipun aku bukan gay, tapi Chanyeol adalah milikku! Aku tak akan membiarkan Luhan mengambil apa yang sudah menjadi milikku!_

_Xi Luhan, kau-_

_._

_._

_Kau-_

_._

_._

_Kau tak akan bisa mengambil Chanyeol dariku Luhan, tidak akan!_

**.**

**-End Baekhyun Pov-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~All About Love Chapter 5~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua bersaudara itu menghabiskan waktu sarapan mereka dengan hanya saling diam. Yang berpostur tinggi diam karena menghargai saudaranya yang sepertinya tak memiliki _mood_ untuk berceloteh seperti waktu-waktu sarapan sebelumnya, dan pria yang berpostur lebih mungil itu diam karena ( ehem ) kau pasti tahu penyebabnya.

"Hei Baek, makan yang benar…jangan memainkan makanan sepeti itu...makanan itu untuk dimakan, bukan hanya di aduk-aduk begitu..." tegur Chanyeol karena jengah melihat saudaranya yang terus-menerus bungkam sejak –pagi ini.

Baekhyun hanya diam tak menjawab, dan juga tak melirik Chanyeol sama sekali, membuat kening Chanyeol berkerut dalam karena merasa heran.

"Baekkie, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Sebenarnya suara berat Chanyeol itu terdengar cukup jelas, namun pria yang satunya tetap diam. Sejujurnya Baekhyun memang sedang tak fokus saat ini. Tatapan mata pemuda itu kosong, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Pria mungil itu baru tersadar dan tersentak kaget ketika merasakan dahinya di sentuh, yang membuat sepasang mata sipitnya langsung terpaku pada wajah pria jangkung yang duduk di seberang meja.

"Kau tidak demam, tapi kenapa kau terlihat aneh?"

Baekhyun hanya diam, dan lagi-lagi menjatuhkan tatapannya pada piring yang berada di hadapannya.

"Baekkie, kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"..."

"Byun Baekhyun" panggil Chanyeol untuk kesekian kalinya, menuntut respon dari saudaranya sendiri, yang membuat Baekhyun menghela nafas, kemudian meletakkan sendok dan garpunya sendiri.

"Aku sudah selesai" katanya singkat, lalu bangkit berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Baek, kau terlihat aneh. Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Chanyeol, entah sudah berapa kali dia menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama itu.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, mengambil nafas lagi sebelum menjawab.

"Tidak Yeol. Aku tidak sedang baik-baik saja" katanya singkat, lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju sofa tempat dia meletakkan tas sekolahnya, menggendong tas itu ke bahunya dan berjalan kearah luar.

Chanyeol meniup poninya sendiri. Entah mengapa _mood_-nya langsung rusak melihat tingkah Baekhyun hari ini. Saudaranya itu bersikap aneh, dan Chanyeol tak bisa berpikir untuk menemukan penyebabnya karena kepalanya sudah keburu pusing secara mendadak.

Chanyeol meletakkan sendok dan garpunya sendiri sebelum akhirnya mengikuti jejak Baekhyun, mengambil tas sekolahnya dan berjalan menuju keluar. Saudaranya yang mungil sudah duduk tenang di jok penumpang, menunggunya. Pria mungil itu hanya diam saja, tanpa menoleh dan melirik pada Chanyeol, yang membuat sakit kepala Chanyeol semakin menjadi-jadi. Padahal biasanya mereka akan menghabiskan pagi-pagi mereka dengan saling melemparkan candaan atau hal lainnya, tapi tidak untuk pagi ini. Chanyeol pikir hari ini adalah hari di mana _mood_ Baekhyun benar-benar buruk dan membuat pria itu terlihat sangat menyebalkan.

"Baek, sebenarnya kau kenapa? Kau bilang kau tidak sedang baik-baik saja, maksudmu apa? Kau sakit?" tanya Chanyeol, khawatir.

"Hmm…" jawab Baekhyun singkat, mengiyakan.

Chanyeol kembali mengecek dahi Baekhyun, pipinya, lehernya.

"Tapi suhu tubuhmu normal" kata Chanyeol lagi, membuat Baekhyun mendesah malas, lalu menoleh pada Chanyeol.

"Yang sakit….Ini..." katanya sambil menekan dadanya, lalu kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

Lagi-lagi dahi Chanyeol berkerut karena dia benar-benar bingung. Tingkah Baekhyun itu memaksanya berpikir lebih keras lagi untuk menemukan alasan Baekhyun bersikap aneh seperti itu, tapi Chanyeol tetap tak menemukan jawabannya. Akhirnya Chanyeol hanya bisa mendesah lelah, dan meraih _seat_ _belt_ milik Baekhyun, memasangkannya untuk saudaranya itu.

"Jika kau sedang ada masalah, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku Baek. Jangan menyimpannya sendiri, kita bukan orang asing. Aku mungkin bisa membantumu keluar dari masalahmu"

Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk memakaikan _seat belt_ itu dengan kening berkerut. Memangnya apa yang bisa ia katakan pada pria jangkung itu? Apa dia harus mengungkapkan dengan terus terang jika ia tak ingin Chanyeol menyukai Luhan? Oh ayolah, tidakkah itu terdengar sangat egois? Meskipun sebenarnya memang itu yang dia inginkan. Luhan sudah begitu sempurna, beruntung, jadi bisakah kali ini saja dia yang mendapatkan berkah itu? Baekhyun hanya tak ingin Chanyeol meninggalkannya karena kemunculan Luhan yang tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol mengelus surai karamel Baekhyun ketika ia selesai memasangkan _seat_ _belt_ saudaranya itu. Meskipun terasa berat, Chanyeol menaikkan sudut-sudut bibirnya, melemparkan senyum hangatnya untuk Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah…Jangan terlalu banyak pikiran Baekkie, nanti kau sakit…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~All About Love~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun. Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah, Chanyeol tetap tak mendapatkan respon dari pria mungil itu meskipun Baekhyun pasti tahu jika Chanyeol sedang meliriknya. Kaki mereka melangkah beriringan menuju ke kelas Baekhyun, yeah…seperti biasanya.

Keheningan yang terjadi dan sudah berlangsung sangat lama itu membuat Chanyeol lama-kelamaan merasa sangat jengah, karena itu dia raih jemari lentik saudaranya, dan ia genggam erat-erat. Baekhyun hanya diam saja, meskipun sempat tersentak dengan tingkah saudaranya yang jangkung itu.

Ketika memasuki kelas X A, pemandangan kelas masih sama saja –seperti biasanya. Pria bersurai merah itu masih saja di kerumuni oleh siswa-siswi lain yang masih saja menganggapnya 'Pianis Terkenal dan Berbakat Xi Huo Siyan', padahal mereka sudah tahu dengan sangat jelas jika Luhan dan Siyan bukanlah satu orang yang sama. Yeah, mungkin saja mereka telah kagum pada pria berambut merah itu sejak awal mereka melihatnya, karena meskipun dia bukanlah Si Populer Siyan, tapi dengan kesamaan wajah keduanya, semua orang juga pasti akan menemukan hubungan dekat kedua anak kembar itu tanpa harus bertanya.

Warna wajah Luhan, masih sama saja seperti biasanya. Dingin, datar, tapi wajah itu tak pernah membuat Chanyeol berhenti menganguminya. Segala apapun yang ada pada diri Luhan menariknya untuk selalu fokus pada pria itu, yang terkadang membuatnya menatap Luhan dengan tatapan bodoh –tanpa dia sadari, seperti sekarang. Chanyeol masih saja menatap wajah pria bersurai merah yang duduk tenang di mejanya sendiri itu, dengan lengkungan naik pada bibirnya, membentuk senyuman, tanpa menyadari jika sepasang mata sipit tengah menatapnya lekat dari arah sisi kanan tubuhnya. Chanyeol baru saja menoleh pada Baekhyun ketika ingat apa tujuannya datang ke kelas ini –_mengantarkan saudara yang manja, tentu saja_- dan senyumnya lenyap begitu saja saat mata bulatnya menangkap bagaimana ekspresi Baekhyun saat ini, yang membuatnya langsung menjadi kikuk seketika.

"Ke-kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanyanya pada Baekhyun, tapi pria yang lebih pendek hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Baru saja Chanyeol menyentuh pipi Baekhyun dan membuka mulut untuk melemparkan pertanyaan pada pria mungil itu, suara Luhan sudah meredam pertanyaannya di tenggorokan dalam sekejap.

"Hai Chan, hai Baek, kalian baru datang?" tanya Luhan, dengan wajah cerianya –yang entah sejak kapan muncul di wajahnya yang tadi datar.

"Ya" jawab Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya sebelum dia tersentak karena Baekhyun menghentakkan kasar genggaman tangan mereka dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan dia dan Luhan di ambang pintu kelas.

Chanyeol mendesah keras dan meniup poni cokelatnya satu kali, sedikit frustasi dengan tingkah saudaranya sendiri, tetapi suara kekehan Luhan membuyarkan pikirannya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Chanyeol pada Luhan, yang membuat pria bersurai merah itu langsung menghentikan tawanya.

"Tak apa, wajahmu terlihat sangat tegang, dan menurutku itu sangat lucu…Santailah Chan…" kata Luhan, sambil memberi tepukan ringan pada ke dua bahu Chanyeol beberapa kali, yang membuat Chanyeol jadi ikut tertawa karenanya.

"Chanyeol, apa kau memiliki acara malam ini?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba, yang membuat alis Chanyeol langsung melengkung sempurna.

"Kenapa? Kau mau mengajakku kencan?" kata Chanyeol dengan kekehan gelinya.

"Tch, yang benar saja!" kata Luhan sambil memukul pelan lengan pria yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau menanyakan kegiatanku hari ini?" tanya Chanyeol, kali ini serius.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajak kalian –umm…maksudku kau dan Baekhyun untuk bersenang-senang…_Well_, semacam ritual untuk me-_refresh _otak. Baekhyun terlihat kurang baik, karena itu aku ingin mengajaknya _hang_ _out_ agar dia tak terlalu tegang dan sedikit rileks, bagaimana?"

Luhan cukup puas melihat wajah ekspresif Chanyeol yang menampilkan wajah antusiasnya itu, tentu saja dengan senyuman lebar ala Park Chanyeol-nya.

"Tentu saja aku akan pergi denganmu Lu, ah…sejujurnya aku sangat senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama denganmu lagi, yeah meskipun sebenarnya targetmu adalah si manja Byun Baekhyun itu" kata Chanyeol, yang membuat Luhan tertawa karenanya.

"Tidak, aku mengajakmu juga Chan…lagipula kami tak akan bisa berbaur jika tak ada kau. Kau sangat paham bagaimana hubunganku dengan Baekhyun. Saudaramu itu tak pernah membiarkanku melangkah lebih dekat padanya, hhh…" sahut Luhan sambil mendesah, kemudian memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya sendiri.

"Yeah, ku pikir terkadang Baekhyun memang sangat berlebihan" kata Chanyeol, di akhiri dengan helaan nafas beratnya.

"Saudaramu hanya belum bisa menerima keberadaanku dalam hidupnya, umm…meskipun aku tak tahu kenapa tapi sejujurnya aku tak pernah memikirkan secara serius mengenai hal itu. Aku dan Baekhyun pasti akan akrab dengan segera, kau tenang saja Chanyeollie"

"Ya, ku harap juga begitu…Lalu, kau berencana membawa kami ke mana?" tanya Chanyeol, tiba-tiba teringat dengan rencana mereka bersenang-senang dan Luhan belum menyebutkan sama sekali kemana mereka akan pergi.

"Aku berencana membawa kalian ke _Night Club_, bagaimana?" kata Luhan, dengan senyuman lebarnya, yang membuat mata Chanyeol melebar secara spontan saat mendengar rencana pria berambut merah itu.

"_Night_ _Club?"_ kata Chanyeol, _shock_.

Luhan menggangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias, membuat Chanyeol mulai berpikir jika Luhan –_mungkin_- masih terkena _hangover_ pagi ini. Dengan satu tarikan cepat, Chanyeol membawa tubuh Luhan merapat pada tubuhnya, kemudian bibirnya mengarah langsung ke telinga Luhan.

"Kau gila ya? Kita masih pelajar, dan baru 16 tahun. Mana mungkin kita di izinkan memasuki tempat-tempat seperti itu?" bisik Chanyeol, tapi Luhan malah menarik tengkuk pria jangkung itu dan balas berbisik di telinga Chanyeol.

"Kau tenang saja. Kita pasti akan di izinkan masuk…Biar aku yang mengurusnya, itu sangat mudah bagiku" kata Luhan, kemudian menjauhkan dirinya dari Chanyeol dan tersenyum.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Luhan, sambil menggoyangkan alisnya sendiri.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya, kemudian meringis dan melirik pada Baekhyun yang juga sedang menatap padanya saat ini.

"Hei, bagaimana?" desak Luhan.

Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya pada Luhan, lalu-

"Ya, baiklah" jawabnya pada akhirnya.

Luhan tersenyum sangat lebar, kemudian membawa tangannya untuk menepuk bahu Chanyeol.

"Oke, kalau begitu sampai bertemu nanti malam Chan…Jangan lupa ajak Baekhyun bersamamu"

"Ya, oke" kata Chanyeol, kemudian melambai pada Luhan dan membawa langkahnya untuk keluar dari kelas itu.

.

.

Dan Baekhyun?

.

.

Saat ini pria mungil itu sudah menekan-nekan pensil yang dia pegang pada mejanya sendiri hingga pensil itu patah karena ia terlalu kuat menekankannya ke meja. _Skinship_ yang di lakukan 2 orang pria yang sejak tadi berdiri di ambang pintu kelas membuat _mood_-nya semakin memburuk di pagi yang cerah ini. Dengusan keras dia keluarkan ketika mata sipitnya melihat Luhan melemparkan senyuman hangat ke arahnya, namun –tentu saja- Baekhyun mengartikan senyuman itu dengan 'hal lainnya'.

_~Sialan! Apa kau sengaja melakukannya?~_ umpatnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~All About Love~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam 7 malam. Chanyeol memasuki kamar Baekhyun dan menemukan gelungan basar selimut di atas ranjang saudaranya yang mungil itu. Dia bawa langkah lebarnya mendekati ranjang Baekhyun, kemudian dia elus surai karamel saudaranya yang tertidur dengan posisi memunggunginya itu. Chanyeol membawa tangannya turun, mengguncang bahu sempit Baekhyun pelan-pelan. Sebenarnya tak tega membangunkan pria yang terlihat sudah pulas tertidur itu.

"Baek, kau sudah tidur?"

"….."

"Baekhyun, kau belum makan malam, bangunlah…"

"….."

Chanyeol berdiam di sana beberapa lama, berpikir. Tapi sekejap kemudian dia sudah merendahkan tubuhnya, dan memposisikan bibirnya pada telinga Baekhyun.

"Baek, aku akan pergi keluar dengan Luhan. Kau mau ikut?"

"….."

Chanyeol merangkak naik ke atas ranjang itu, lalu membungkuk di atas tubuh Baekhyun tanpa menyentuhnya. Chanyeol mengamati wajah Baekhyun, memastikan apakah mata Baekhyun terpejam atau tidak. Dan desahan kecewa terlepas begitu saja dari bibirnya ketika melihat mata sipit itu terpejam sempurna.

"Padahal aku harus membawamu bersamaku, tapi kau malah tertidur" keluh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membuang nafas beratnya, kemudian kembali mengelus surai karamel itu pelan-pelan sebelum akhirnya membawa tubuhnya turun dari ranjang. Chanyeol baru saja menutup daun pintu kamar Baekhyun ketika ponselnya berdering dengan nama Luhan yang berkedap-kedip pada layar ponsel itu.

"_Hallo _Luhannie…Umm…aku akan menjemputmu sekarang, cepat kirimkan alamat rumahmu..."

Chanyeol memasukkan ponsel itu kedalam sakunya ketika sambungan telepon telah terputus. Dia bawa langkahnya menuju garasi mobil setelah sempat menyambar mantel cokelat miliknya sendiri. Begitu buru-burunya Chanyeol, hingga tak menyadari jika pria mungil –_yang terlihat sudah tertidur pulas tadi_- saat ini telah berdiri beberapa meter di belakang punggungnya, bersembunyi di balik lemari besar yang terletak di bawah tangga kemudian mulai bergerak mengikuti Chanyeol diam-diam setelah mobil Chanyeol meninggalkan pagar hitam rumah mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~All About Love~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol memencet bel rumah itu berkali-kali. Sekian lama menunggu, akhirnya daun pintu rumah itu terbuka, di ikuti oleh kemunculan seorang wanita paruh baya yang sangat cantik, berkulit putih seputih susu, dengan dagu runcing yang terangkat dengan pongah, menatap Chanyeol dari atas hingga bawah tubuhnya.

"Siapa kau? Apa kau kekasih barunya Luhan?" tanya wanita itu, dengan nada dingin dan tatapan datarnya.

Chanyeol baru hendak menjawab, tapi Luhan sudah muncul dari balik punggung ramping wanita itu.

"Dia temanku _Eomma_. Kami sudah membuat janji untuk pergi malam ini" kata Luhan dingin, kemudian berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol.

Luhan menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan menariknya pergi, namun wanita cantik itu _–Ibu tirinya_-menahan langkahnya.

"Bersenang-senang lagi dengan mangsa baru, Luhannie? Dia lumayan tampan, pasti dia akan memuaskanmu, haha…Jangan sia-siakan malam ini ya sayang" kata wanita itu sinis sebelum menutup pintu rumahnya, membuat Luhan memutar lehernya dengan cepat kearah pintu itu. Niat awalnya hendak mengumpat, namun urung karena pintu itu sudah keburu tertutup.

Luhan mendesis marah, kemudian memijit pelipisnya sendiri dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba menenangkan perasaannya sendiri. Sedangkan di sisi lainnya, Chanyeol hanya diam dengan wajah bingung.

"Dia Ibu tirimu? Cantik sekali" puji Chanyeol, tapi Luhan malah mendecih muak.

"Ya, sangat cantik, tapi berbahaya" jawab Luhan.

Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya, bermaksud bertanya lagi tapi urung di lakukannya karena Luhan kembali menarik tangannya dan melangkah lurus menuju luar pagar rumah itu. Keduanya langsung naik ke dalam mobil Chanyeol, hingga akhirnya Luhan tersadar akan sesuatu dan menoleh cepat pada pria jangkung yang duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Tunggu! Kau tidak membawa Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan.

"Hhhh…dia sudah tidur Lu…Entahlah, dia agak aneh hari ini"

Luhan membuang nafas kecewanya, kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya di jok penumpang.

"Apa boleh buat…Kita terpaksa pergi berdua saja" kata Luhan, di jawab dengan anggukan setuju oleh Chanyeol.

"Tapi kau harus berjanji, lain kali kau akan membawanya Chan. Sejujurnya aku sangat penasaran dengan saudaramu itu"

Chanyeol tertawa. "Kau tertarik pada Baekhyun?" godanya, yang langsung menghasilkan satu pukulan keras pada lengannya sendiri.

"Apa kau gila? Yang benar saja! Haha" kata Luhan geli.

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya, kemudian mulai menyalakan mesin mobil dan membawa mobilnya pergi dari tempat itu, yang langsung di ikuti oleh taksi yang juga ikut meluncur beberapa meter di belakang mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~All About Love~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara musik berdentum dengan sangat keras. Orang-orang yang berada di dalam naungan lampu disko itu berlenggak-lenggok, mengikuti irama musik yang di ciptakan oleh DJ yang terus-menerus menggerakkan tangannya dengan lincah di atas _stage_ sana. Sedangkan Chanyeol, saat ini sudah terlihat sibuk membujuk Luhan yang sejak tadi meneguk alkohol meskipun matanya sudah mulai terlihat redup.

"Luhannie, hentikan. Kau sudah terlalu banyak minum, nanti kau mabuk Lu" kata Chanyeol sambil berusaha merampas gelas minuman beralkohol yang di pegang oleh Luhan.

"Ouwh Chanyeollie…kenapa kau sangat cerewet seperti nenekku, eoh? Kau tahu, inilah satu-satunya caraku untuk menghibur hidupku yang sangat menyedihkan…huffttt…." jawab Luhan dengan suara yang sudah terdengar kacau dan wajah yang sudah kacau pula.

Chanyeol mengambil paksa gelas minuman Luhan dan meletakkannya di mejanya. Pria tinggi itu menepuk-nepuk pipi Luhan yang sepertinya memang sudah mulai mabuk.

"Hei Luhan, sadarlah….Hei…"

Tapi Luhan hanya diam dengan kepala yang tergeletak di atas meja, dan mata yang terpejam.

Chanyeol mengumpat, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan berusaha keras membawa tubuh Luhan ke punggungnya. Dengan susah payah berikut umpatan-umpatan yang keluar dari mulutnya, akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil membawa tubuh Luhan ke luar _Club_ dan membawanya ke mobilnya sendiri. Dia dudukkan tubuh Luhan di jok depan, sebelum membawa tubuhnya sendiri masuk dan duduk di jok kemudi. Chanyeol membuang nafas beratnya sebelum mengalihkan tatapannya pada wajah tirus pria bersurai merah yang tengah terpejam di sisi kanan tubuhnya itu. Jantungnya berdebar kencang ketika matanya menelusuri lekuk-lekuk wajah Luhan, yang membuat tangannya terulur tanpa dia sadari, kemudian menyentuh permukaan kulit wajah pria itu, mengelusnya.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini? Apa kau memiliki masalah?" gumam Chanyeol, teramat pelan. Lagi-lagi tangannya bergerak, mengelus pipi Luhan, membuat mata Luhan terbuka dan langsung menatap lurus ke arah Chanyeol.

"Kau bangun?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menarik tangannya dari wajah Luhan.

Pria yang satunya hanya diam, memberikan tatapan kosong pada Chanyeol, sebelum akhirnya membuang wajahnya ke arah jendela mobil, dan menangis di sana, membuat pria jangkung yang duduk di jok kemudi sontak terkesiap dan berubah ekspresi menjadi panik.

"Lu-Luhan? Kau kenapa?"

"….."

"Lu? Ap-apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

Pria yang di tanya tetap diam, dengan bahu yang tergoncang-goncang dan tangan yang mengepal karena emosi.

"Lu, jangan seperti ini…Kau membuatku merasa tak enak…Ada apa?" kata Chanyeol, meraih bahu Luhan agar menghadap kearahnya.

Chanyeol meringis ketika matanya melihat bulir-bulir air mata pria itu, dan sebelum dia sempat membuka suara lagi, Luhan sudah menjatuhkan dagunya, menunduk sebelum akhirnya melepaskan dirinya dari Chanyeol.

"Maaf Chan…Harusnya kita bersenang-senang malam ini. Aku merusaknya, maaf"

Hening menyelimuti bagian dalam mobil itu. Luhan tak lagi terisak dan hanya menatap lurus ke arah depan, dan Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol, memecah kesunyian yang terjadi sekian lama.

"Tak apa, hanya sedikit emosi…maaf…"

"Emosi?" tanya Chanyeol, menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Hmm" jawab Luhan malas-malasan.

"Emosi pada siapa? Padaku?"

Luhan tertawa kecil. "Tidak…bukan kau, tapi pada wanita itu" jawab Luhan.

Chanyeol memutar cepat otaknya dan mengerutkan keningnya ketika otaknya menemukan siapa wanita yang di maksud oleh temannya itu. Sebenernya Chanyeol tak yakin jika tebakannya tepat.

"Maksudmu…Ibumu?" tanyanya ragu, tak yakin dengan gagasannya sendiri.

"Dia bukan Ibuku" kata Luhan cepat, dengan nada dingin dan gertakan kuat pada giginya sendiri, membuat Chanyeol langsung terdiam.

Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya pada jok kemudi, kemudian mereka hanya diam hingga beberapa lama.

"Terima kasih" kata Luhan tiba-tiba.

"Huh?"

Luhan tersenyum, dan membawa arah pandangannya pada Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih karena kau kembali hadir dalam hidupku. Kemunculanmu membuatku merasa sedikit terhibur" kata Luhan lagi, dan Chanyeol hanya diam.

"Aku senang bisa bertemu kembali denganmu dan juga Baekhyun" kata Luhan lagi, lalu menegakkan posisi duduknya.

Chanyeol tak mengatakan apapun. Matanya saat ini menatap satu sisi wajah Luhan itu lekat-lekat, dan tatapan mereka bertemu ketika Luhan juga ikut menoleh, menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku-"

Chanyeol menahan nafasnya, mencoba menguatkan mentalnya sendiri untuk mengucapkan apa yang dia rasakan, dan Luhan kini sudah menaikkan kedua alisnya, menunggu Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku merindukanmu Lu" kata Chanyeol pada akhirnya, membuat Luhan tersenyum tipis.

"Aku juga merindukanmu" katanya santai, lalu membuang tatapannya lagi kearah depan, namun hanya sebentar, karena Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya mendekat hingga Luhan terjatuh ke dalam pelukan pria jangkung itu.

Lagi-lagi, netra mereka saling bersinggungan, hingga Luhan melengkungkan bibirnya dan tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

"Wanita itu benar Chan, kau lumayan tampan" puji Luhan di sertai kekehan, kemudian hendak menarik dirinya dari dekapan Chanyeol, namun pria yang lebih tinggi tiba-tiba saja bergerak cepat, menciumnya tepat di bibir, membuat mata Luhan terbuka lebar dengan kening yang berkerut sangat dalam.

Luhan tak sempat membaca situasi gila ini, dan hanya diam meskipun bibir Chanyeol mulai bergerak pada permukaan bibirnya. Baru saja tersadar dan hendak melepaskan diri, Chanyeol telah lebih dulu melepaskan ciumannya dan menempelkan dahi-dahi mereka.

"Aku menyukaimu Lu…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~All About Love~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pria mungil itu terbakar. Matanya menatap lurus pada satu objek yang berada beberapa meter di depan taksi yang dia tumpangi, menyaksikan siluet dua orang pria yang sedang berciuman dari balik jendela mobil berkaca gelap yang tertimpa bias cahaya lampu dari arah depan. Jari-jari lentiknya terkepal dengan gemetar, kemudian dalam sekejap saja bulir-bulir air matanya sudah terjatuh di pipinya yang putih. Beberapa saat hanya seperti itu saja hingga akhirnya dia tak tahan dan menyuruh sopir taksi itu membawanya pergi dari sana.

.

.

_Apa ini? Ada apa denganku?_

.

.

_Kenapa aku marah? Kenapa aku menangis? Aku bukan gay, dan aku tak menyukai Chanyeol, tapi –_

.

.

_Kenapa aku seperti ini? _

.

.

_Ada apa denganku?_

.

.

Baekhyun menghapus kasar airmatanya, kemudian menatap sepanjang jalanan yang dia lewati dengan gigi yang bergemeretak kuat.

.

.

"Xi Luhan, kau benar-benar brengsek!" gumamnya marah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Q & A **

**Beberapa komen berupa flame dan bashingan *sama aja* yang sudah masuk, bahasanya saya ubah ke dalam kata-kata yang lebih halus supaya enak di baca ya chingu, mianhamnida *bow* Karena di beberapa komen yang nge-flame / ngebash memiliki unsur pertanyaan di dalamnya, maka saya akan jawab seperti biasanya XD. Oke deh, cekidot! **

**.**

**.**

**Q : Jadi Luhan satu sekolah lagi sama Chanbaek setelah pergi selama 6 tahun?**

**A : Iya XD**

**Q : Apa sikap Baekhyun yang egois bakal balik lagi setelah Luhan muncul?**

**A : Hu-um *sigh***

**Q : Baek cemburuan banget, apa cobak salahnya si Luhan?**

**A : Luhan nggak salah, Baek hanya sedang mengalami masa transisi dari remaja menuju dewasa/? *halah bahasanya***

**Q : Di Othello HunHan, Chanbaek sama2 kejem, tar traumanya si Baek bakal balik lagi enggak?**

**A : Keknya sih begitu *jawaban apa* XD**

**Q : Bekyun ama Luhan bakal baikan enggak nih?**

**A : Pasti dong! Masa musuhan terus? Ini kan hanya awal-awal menuju hubungan yang lebih mesrah/? *PLAAKK* XD**

**Q : Di All About Love cuman bahas ChanBaekLu doang ya? Gada HunHannya?**

**A : Ada HunHannya sih dikit, mungkin akan ada setelah chapter 10? *sigh***

**Q : Di FF ini Chanyeol bakal suka sama Bekyun enggak? **

**A : Jelas! Tar Chanyeol bakalan frustasi banget karena terlalu cinta ama Bekyun *halah kok jadi buka kartu/?* XD**

**Q : Entar Baek selingkuh ama Kris, apa cuman deket doang?**

**A : Di jawab sekarang nih? Takutnya malah jadi nggak seru ceritanya T.T**

**Q : Mau ada Kai nongol, walowpun cuman tukang bakso(?) ama tukang rumput (?) Bekyun juga gapapa deh…**

**A : ? Huweeee….Kai gadaaaaa yaaaaa…. *nangis kejer* TT_TT**

**Q : Ayahnya Canyol udah kenal duluan ya ama ortunya Bekyun makanya ngadopsi Bekyun gitu? **

**A : Tar di jelasin kok..pasti ada penjelasannya deh *suatu hari nanti/? Plakk!**

**Q : Ini keadaannya pas kembarannya Lulu belom meninggal ya? Sebelum Luhan pindah ke sekolahnya Siyan ama Sehun?**

**A : Iya, betul-betul-betul! Jadi sekolahnya Chanbaek adalah sekolah Luhan yang lama. Dia pindah ke sekolah Siyan karena permintaan Siyan dan juga karena ada samting/? Tar ada penjelasannya kok *sok misterius* XD**

**Q : Apa Luhan mau selingkuhan sama Canyol karena si Baek selingkuh ama Kris duluan?**

**A : Jawabannya ada tar, sekitar chapter 8 deh keknya *kalo gak salah inget ama FF sendiri* XD**

**Q : Si Baek kenal ama Kris gegara mereka satu kelas ya?**

**A : Enggak…si Kris lebih senior dari Chanbaek dan Lulu…ChanbaekLu masih kelas sepuluh, Kris udah kelas dua belas, di FF ini ChanbaekLu seumuran ya, hehe XD**

**Q : Canyol kapan sukanya sama Bekyun?**

**A : Sabar ya…ada prosesnya/? Huehehe…**

**Q : Ini si Siyan masih idup apa udah meninggal?**

**A : Di chapter-chapter awal Siyan-nya masih idup…tar pas Siyan meninggal ada juga kok scene-nya ( Keknya di Chapter 8 deh ) *gayakin sih, tapi beneran ada kok* XD**

**Q : Kayaknya pas di Othello HunHan abang Kris gada ya?**

**A : Iya, dia gada nongol di sonoh…Othello HunHan mah isinya full HunHan semua XD**

**Q : Kok jadi nggak suka Luhan ama Canyol ya di FF ini? *xixixi***

**A : Chingu….ini hanya fiksi ya, jangan nggak suka cast hanya gegara FF nista saya XD**

**Q : Apa Chanbaek bakal tau masalah Luhan?**

**A : Yeol tau, Baek enggak…gimana Baek bisa tau, orang si Baek aja selalu jaga jarak ama Luhan XD**

**Q : Temen Luhan yang di Kanada, Kris?**

**A : Hmm…iya bukan yak? Wakaka…Plakkk!**

**Q : Kenapa Bekyun hampir kesiksa di semua FF?**

**A : Huweee…maafkan aku… TT_TT**

**Q : Emangnya si Luhan mungil ya? Nggak pantes…Authornya suka banget bilang kalo si Luhan itu mungil dan cantik, padahal Luhan nggak lebih mungil dari Bekyun sama Kyungsoo.**

**A : Huehehe…ya gimana ya? Kalo menurut aku pribadi, Luhan & Bekyun itu tampangnya cantik *PLakk* Bahkan anak-anak Eksoh dan Fans juga mengatakan hal yang sama sih kayaknya. Trus kalo soal postur badannya, aku pikir sih Luhan lumayan mungil kok ( apalagi sekarang2 ini Luhan semakin tirus dan kurus ) ya walaupun kalo soal tinggi badan si Luhan emang agak lebih tinggi dari Bekyun ataupun Kyungsoo. Intinya soal sebutan 'Cantik dan Mungil' itu murni penilaian pribadi aku, dan aku bikin gitu di deskripsi hanya karena aku suka menyebut mereka seperti itu, setidaknya bukan Tao yang aku sebut 'cantik dan mungil' kan? Itu baru nggak pentes *maap Tao* XD. Apakah readers banyak yang kurang nyaman sama pemakaian kata 'Pria Cantik / Pria Mungil' sebagai sebutan untuk menggambarkan sosok Luhan dan Bekyun di deskripsi FF-FF aku? Kalo iya gimana kalo aku ganti dengan hanya 'Pria itu' atau 'Luhan / Baekhyun' aja? Eniwei makasih buat yang ngasih kritikan ini…Ini membantu banget buat aku untuk memperbaiki tulisan-tulisanku *hughughug* XD**

**Q : Kenapa sih Bekyunnya karakternya di buat jahat kayak gini? Kalo gini caranya readersnya bukannya malah simpati sama Bekyun, tapi yang ada malah jadi Ilfeel! Authornya kayaknya emang sengaja ya bikin karakter Baek jadi psycho di FF ini dan bikin Luhan seolah-olah jadi pihak yang paling kasian di sini. Trus Canyol juga bakal suka kan sama Luhan? Jadi kenapa FF ini pairnya di buat Chanbaek? Mendingan di capslock ChanLu aja, nggak usah Chanbaek! **

**A : Ehehe… FF ini main pairnya Chanbaek ya Chingu, bukan ChanLu…Kan si Luhan masa depannya udah ketahuan bakalan merrid ama Sehun, ya nggak? FF ini alurnya emang mundur sih. Aku minta maaf ya kalo penciptaan karakter Bekyun yang Antagonis di FF ini membuat hati Bekyun Shipper terluka, membuat kalian marah, dsbg. Aku nggak pernah dengan sengaja membuat Bekyun jadi di benci hanya gegara FF nistaku ini…mianhamnida *bow* Jujur pas bikin konsep FF ini, pemilihan karakter masing2 tokoh, alur, konflik, dan lain sebagainya, awalnya cuman karena aku pengen nyari suasana baru doang kok, biar nggak terlalu mainstream. Aku pikir sih karakter main cast yang Protagonis akan dengan mudah kalian temukan di FF manapun, tapi maincast yang Antagonis dan Egois masih jarang banget. Di FF ini emang Bekyun Antagonis, tapi tentu aja nggak hanya sisi menyebalkannya doang yang akan ditonjolkan, suatu saat pasti sisi baiknya akan muncul ke permukaan. Begitu juga karakter Luhan, di FF ini Luhan emang pihak yang tersakiti oleh Bekyun, tapi percaya deh, nanti semakin ke belakang Luhan akan menjadi sangat menyebalkan XD. Intinya FF ini hanya fiksi, jadi lihatlah cerita ini 'hanya sebagai fiksi, jangan terlalu di bawa ke hati ya, nanti chingu malah jadi stress dan sakit hati gara2 FF nista aku ini ^_^ Makasih buat yang ngasih kritikan ini *hughughug* ^_^**

**Q : Kenapa si Baek harus iri sama Luhan sih? Kayak udah sempurna banget si Luhan! Sesempurna apa sih Luhan ampe Baek harus ngerasa kayak gitu? Masa iya gitu pemeran utamanya di bikin jahat, authornya nggak nyambung. Dialog ini juga paling nggak masuk akal :**

"Yeol, apa kau...masih tertarik pada _yeoja_?" tanya Baekhyun serius, dan pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Chanyeol terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Yeol?" desak Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti..." kata Chanyeol, mengelak dari pertanyaan itu, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dalam-dalam, membuat pria jangkung itu kikuk.

**Nah, kalau saya tangkap komennya, yang di nilai nggak masuk akal adalah pertanyaan ini :**

"Apa kau masih tertarik pada Yeoja?"

(Chingu bilang : Masa iya gitu ngasih pertanyaan kayak gitu ke cowok, nggak masuk akal banget?)

**Kemudian Chingu menilai jika jawaban Chanyeol yang mengelak dari pertanyaan dengan menjawab :**

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti" (Diikuti dengan sikap Chanyeol yang menundukkan kepala dan kemudian mengaku kalau dia Gay)

**Menurut Chingu jawaban Chanyeol mencerminkan sikap banci, nggak gentle dan sebagainya ^_^**

**Kemudian Chingu maunya FF ini berakhir dengan Krisbaek aja, nggak suka sama Chanbaek ataupun ChanLu. **

**A : Ehehe…kembali lagi pada jawaban aku di kritikan yang sebelumnya, cerita ini 'hanya fiksi' ya, jadi aku berharap kalian memandang segala apapun yang ada di cerita ini (pemilihan karakter, plot menyebalkan, intrik dan hal lain-lainnya) hanya sebagai fiksi…**

**.**

**Untuk poin 1 : Emang Luhannya sesempurna apa sih?**

**Jawab : Itu adalah karakter yang aku bangun untuk Luhan ( dan Siyan ) dalam FF ini. Aku mendeskripsikan mereka sebagai sosok yang sempurna (baik fisik, status sosial, skill, dan lainnya). **

**Ketika aku menonton sebuah film ataupun membaca novel yang tokoh utamanya digambarkan sebagai sosok yang 'Wah, cantik / tampan luar biasa, sempurna, berkulit bening, rupawan seperti malaikat ( padahal aku yakin penulis cerita film / Author yang bikin novel itu pasti belum pernah sekalipun dalam hidupnya melihat bagaimana sosok malaikat itu sebenarnya ) aku akan menerima segala penggambaran tokoh itu dengan lapang dada. Aku akan menghargai apapun karakter yang di buat oleh penulisnya ( untuk ****filmnya 'sendiri'**** atau untuk project ****novelnya 'sendiri'**** ) itu dengan antusias. Aku akan membayangkan sosok itu seperti apa yang di gambarkan oleh Authornya ( seperti ketika aku membayangkan jika keluarga Cullens dalam novel Twilight adalah makhluk-makhluk rupawan luar biasa dengan kulit pucat seperti boneka porselen dan bersuara merdu, memiliki kekuatan dan hal lainnya, ataupun ketika aku membayangkan bagaimana encernya otak Hermonie Granger dalam film Harry Potter yang bahkan sanggup membaca dan mengingat isi buku yang tebelnya ampe ribuan halaman ), aku pasti akan membayangkan tokoh yang diperankan oleh aktor dan aktris yang terpilih untuk membawa karakter2 fiksi itu agar bisa kita saksikan langsung melalui film, seperti apa yang dideskripsikan di novelnya juga. **

**Intinya aku berharap kalian akan menghargai setiap karakter tokoh yang aku ciptakan (dalam**** ceritaku sendiri,**** tentu aja, bukan maksa orang buat ngikutin keinginanku di cerita mereka ), dan melihat para tokoh itu seperti apa yang aku gambarkan. Aku memang selalu menyebut dalam FF-FFku jika Luhan itu cantik, Bekyun itu imut, Kyungsoo itu manis, kulit mereka putih seperti boneka porselen hidup, bahkan kecantikan mereka melebihi cewek manapun ( padahal semua orang juga tau kalau mereka tidak sesempurna itu ), hanya sebagai bentuk kekagumanku pada 'look' mereka, that's all XD. Jadi aku harap jika kalian menemukan deskripsi aneh seperti itu dalam FF-ku, aku minta kalian menghargai aja, atau kalau tidak sepaham silahkan abaikan deskripsi nggak masuk akal aku itu… Tapi aku akan berusaha memperbaiki cara penulisanku lagi kok….jadi jangan kapok memberi kritik ya ^_^ ehehe…**

**.**

**Poin Kedua : Masa iya pemeran utama jahat? Nggak nyambung banget!**

**Jawab : Wah, bukan berarti karena Luhan & Baekhyun itu adalah bias utamaku di EXO ( seriously Luhan dan Bekyun adalah my ultimate biased, kalau kalian kenal aku lebih dekat kalian pasti akan sering menemukan kelebay-anku yang sering ngakuin kalau Lubaek itu anak-anakku, dan aku gabisa milih salah satu di antara mereka berdua ), lalu aku akan terus-menerus membuat hal yang baik-baik tentang mereka dalam cerita2 fiksi yang aku buat, ataupun aku 'hanya mau mereka dapet peran yang baik-baik melulu di FF-FF 'karya Author lain'. Kalau kita berpikirnya egois begini tar kita juga yang susah sebagai readers, kita akan terus-terusan sakit hati ama para Author yang menistakan bias kita dan ujung-ujungnya kita ya 'begitu' XD. **

**Apa ketika kalian membaca FF 10080 kalian akan langsung ngerasa ilfeel sama Kyungsoo? Karakter Kyungsoo kan cukup nyebelin ya di FF itu? XD. Jangan jadi membenci bias hanya karena penciptaan tokoh-tokoh yang mereka dapatkan itu menyebalkan, bikin muak dan bikin ilfeel kalian ya…kan kasian, mereka nggak tau apa-apa XD. **

**Aku suka banget sama Joe Taslim, dan ketika dia mendapatkan peran penjahat di film Fast and Furious aku nggak benci ataupun ngerasa ilfeel tuh ama Joe, karena aku 'hanya melihat sosoknya di sana sebagai Jah, bukan Joe Taslim'. Yah intinya begitu deh…ngerti maksudnya kan ya? Ehehe…**

**.**

**Poin ketiga : Soal dialog yang di nilai nggak masuk akal.**

**Jawab : Mungkin pas chapter sebelumnya terkesan nggak masuk akal karena Baekhyun Pov belum ada ya? Nah di Chapter ini udah ada kan ya? Apa sekarang udah masuk akal? ( Kalau masih ngerasa nggak masuk akal, coba scroll ke atas dan di pahami kata-perkata yang menjelaskan pergumulan batinnya Baekhyun tentang orientasi seksualnya Chanyeol itu ).**

**Baekhyun 'melihat tatapan yang menyiratkan sesuatu yang lain saat dia melihat Chanyeol menatap Luhan' yang bikin dia bertanya2 apa arti tatapan Chanyeol itu hingga dia berakhir pada kesimpulan paling konyol yaitu orientasi Chanyeol sepertinya 'agak menyimpang'. Nah karena dia nggak yakin ama gagasannya sendiri, dia ngeluarin pertanyaan itu ketika kebetulan Chanyeol bilang :**

"Tidak kok, sungguh! Bibirmu itu imut Baek, kalau kau _yeoja_, aku pasti sudah menciumnya habis-habisan, haha"

**Di situ kan Chanyeol bilang kalo seandainya Baek itu perempuan, dia pasti bakal cium Baek, makanya Baek jadi makin bingung, soalnya yang dia lihat si Chanyeol kan –sepertinya- suka Luhan, kenapa malah bahas bibir perempuan? Emangnya dia masih tertarik ama bibir perempuan? Kalo masih tertarik berarti apa yang Baek pikirin tentang Canyol itu sama sekali salah dan Canyol memang masih straight. Tapi karena Baek udah penasaran banget, makanya Baek nanya gini : **

"Yeol, apa kau masih tertarik pada _yeoja_?"

**Sekarang udah jelas belom ya? XD Ya mungkin pemilihan kata-kataku yang kurang tepat, maaf ya kalo jadi kurang nyaman bacanya *bow***

**.**

**Poin ke empat : Si Chanyeol terkesan seperti banci(?)**

**Jawab : Haha, kalau chingu itu pencinta sesama jenis seperti Chanyeol dalam FF ini, ketika di sodori pertanyaan yang menyinggung ke arah orientasi seksual chingu sendiri (yang tentu saja adalah aib), apa chingu akan menjawabnya dengan senyum lebar ala pepsodent dan juga suara lantang kemudian bilang "YA, AKU GAY!" gitu? **

**Aku pikir sih sikap Chanyeol yang mengelak dari pertanyaan yang sensitif itu, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya (tentu aja karena dia malu banget karena ketahuan) wajar-wajar aja kok, nggak kayak banci sih *kalo menurutku*….Tapi ya kembali lagi, pemikiran orang memang beda2, jadi aku nggak masalah ama pernyataan chingu tentang Canyol yang terkesan seperti banci. Maaf buat ketidaknyamanannya ya XD.**

**.**

**Poin ke lima : Maunya Krisbaek, gamau Chanbaek atau ChanLu(?)**

**Jawab : Loh? Kan main pairnya Chanbaek chingu, jadi tentu aja FF ini akan berakhir dengan Chanbaek, bukan ChanLu ataupun Krisbaek walaupun moment ChanLu dan Krisbaek akan sangat banyak di FF ini, ehehe…mian *bow* **

**Mungkin chingu bisa menemukan FF yang berakhir dengan pair Krisbaek di FF karya Author lainnya ya…mianhamnida *deep bow***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okey deh, pertanyaan selese XD. Nah, aku mau kasih tau readers nih, buat yang kira-kira potek, marah, jengkel, kesel, atau apapun sama FF ini ( baik di dalam pemilihan karakter tokoh, plot, intrik cerita ) aku harap kalian berpikir ulang untuk membaca FF ini.**

**Kenapa? **

**Karena di Chapter-Chapter selanjutnya, karakter Bekyun, Canyol, dan Luhan, AKAN SANGAT MENYEBALKAN SEKALI *ciyuss deh, aku nggak bohong* XD Mungkin hanya abang Kris satu-satunya tokoh yang berkarakter plegmatis dalam FF ini, yang selalu tersakiti tapi diem aja, XD. **

**Aku nggak melarang kalian membaca FF ini, cuman aku takutnya kalian akan ngerasa lebih sakit hati lagi kalo baca kelanjutan chapter-chapternya karena ide ceritaku yang kadang 'terlalu liar dan berlebihan' mungkin akan membuat kalian jadi ngerasa nggak nyaman, bad mood, jadi benci Luhan, jadi benci Bekyun, jadi benci Canyol (sumpah di FF ini Canyol yang paling nyebelin XD ) aku nggak mau kalian jadi begitu. Intinya jangan membenci anak-anak Eksoh hanya gara2 FF-FF nista aku, okeh? Sip!**

**Buat Chapter depan aku nggak bisa janji cepet ya, aku bakalan sibuk banget ampe 2 minggu ke depan, tapi kalo sempet aku pasti langsung update XD. Maaf juga kalo aku menjawab bashingan dengan jawaban yang panjangnya sepanjang jalan kenangan/? Itu supaya jelas doang kok, hehe…**

**Makasih buat yang nyempetin baca, ripiu, ngasih kritik juga kripik pedes/?, ngefav, ngefollow, siders juga, khamsamnida *deep-deep-deep bow!***

**.**

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**ALL ABOUT LOVE ( OTHELLO SEASON 2 )**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Chanbaek**

**Other : Luhan & Kris**

**Genre : Hurt / Little Angst / Romance**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~All About Love Chapter 6~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Park Chanyeol, baru saja kembali dari mengantarkan Luhan pulang ke rumahnya. Saat ini pria tinggi itu sedang mengemudikan mobilnya menuju rumahnya sendiri. Wajahnya tegang, dengan kedua belah rahang yang mengeras karena emosi. Chanyeol sedang sangat kecewa saat ini. Beberapa jam yang lalu dia menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan, tapi pria cantik itu menolaknya dengan alasan yang membuat Chanyeol sangat kesal. Bukan, bukan di tolak yang membuat Chanyeol merasa sangat emosi seperti sekarang melainkan alasan Luhan tadi.

Xi Luhan, pria _cute_ itu baru saja berterus terang padanya mengenai sisi gelap hidupnya selama ini, bagaimana buruk dirinya karena tekanan bathin yang dia dapatkan selama bertahun-tahun semenjak keluarganya berantakan. Sejak mendengar pengakuan itu keluar dari bibir Luhan untuk yang pertama kali, emosi Chanyeol sudah mencapai ubun-ubun, bahkan kata-kata Luhan setelahnya hanya sedikit yang mampu dia tangkap karena dia sudah terlanjur emosi selain juga merasa amat kecewa berat.

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya secara mendadak. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal dengan wajah yang masih mengeras. Segala ucapan Luhan tadi terngiang-ngiang dalam kepalanya, membuat emosinya menjadi bertambah seiring dengan detik-detik yang bergerak. Chanyeol menggebrak stir kemudi dengan jengkel, kemudian mengusap kasar wajahnya sendiri. Setelahnya, pemuda itu hanya diam dengan tatapan kosong yang mengarah pada jalanan sepi di hadapannya, berpikir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

**.**

_Chanyeol masih mencium bibir Luhan dengan penuh nafsu meskipun pria berambut merah itu hanya diam dan tak membalas. Ciuman itu sudah berlangsung lama, namun Chanyeol tak beniat menyudahinya sedikitpun, dan Luhan juga tak menolak meskipun dia tak menginginkan hal itu. Luhan hanya membiarkan saja sahabatnya itu melakukan sesukanya, lagi pula Luhan merasa tak kehilangan apapun karena ciuman Chanyeol. Dia sudah terlalu sering melakukan hal seperti itu bahkan melakukan lebih dari sekedar berciuman dengan pria-pria yang bahkan baru dia kenal, karena itu ciuman seperti ini tak berarti apa-apa untuknya. _

_Beberapa lama hanya diam, Luhan mulai merasa bosan. Akhirnya dia cengkram kedua rahang Chanyeol dan dia balas ciuman pria tinggi itu, hanya beberapa lumatan sebelum akhirnya dia lepaskan paksa tautan bibir mereka dan mendorong keras dada Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol mengeluarkan desahan kecewanya. Setelahnya Luhan hanya diam, tak berniat meminta penjelasan apapun, karena dia yakin pria tinggi itu akan menjelaskan sendiri padanya. Luhan hanya butuh menunggu hingga pria itu bicara. _

_Luhan terkesiap ketika merasakan jari-jarinya di genggam erat oleh Chanyeol, membuatnya menoleh spontan pada pria jangkung itu, tapi bibirnya tetap terkatup rapat, tak berniat mengatakan apapun. Sedangkan Chanyeol menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan sesuatu, tapi sayangnya Luhan tak perduli pada arti tatapan itu._

"_Kau kenapa?" tanya Luhan dengan senyuman miringnya, kemudian membuang tatapannya kearah lain dengan bosan._

_Chanyeol menarik nafas satu kali, kemudian menarik jemari Luhan dan semakin mengeratkannya dengan jari-jarinya sendiri._

"_Luhan, aku–"_

_Luhan menatap Chanyeol kembali, kemudian menaikkan satu alisnya, menunggu._

"–_aku mencintaimu" lanjut Chanyeol._

"…_.."_

"…_.."_

"_Lalu?" tanya Luhan, datar dan nyaris tanpa ekspresi._

"_Jadilah kekasihku Lu"_

_Luhan mengerutkan keningnya dalam-dalam, kemudian menunduk, bingung ingin menjawab apa._

"_Maaf Chanyeollie, tapi aku–"_

"_Aku tahu kau menganggapku menjijikkan Luhan, tapi–"_

"_Tidak, bukan itu!" potong Luhan epat-cepat, membuat kening Chanyeol berkerut._

"_Kau tak mengenalku, Park Chanyeol"_

"_Aku mengenalmu!" jawab Chanyeol, emosi._

"_Ya, kau mengenalku, tapi itu dulu! Sekarang aku bukan Luhan yang kau kenal dulu Park Chanyeol, aku Luhan yang berbeda!" _

"…_.."_

"_Kau tak menjijikkan bagiku Chan, karena kita sama. Kau tak dengar apa yang di ucapkan oleh wanita itu? Dia bahkan mengira kau adalah kekasih baruku, itu karena dia sudah terlalu sering melihatku berkencan dengan pria yang berbeda-beda" _

"_Ap– Be-berkencan dengan pria yang berbeda-beda?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada tak percayanya, membuat Luhan terkekeh._

"_Ya, aku adalah namja seperti itu Park Chanyeol. Kenapa? Kau terkejut?" tanya Luhan, melemparkan tatapan tajamnya pada Chanyeol._

"_Aku tak tahu jika kau namja seperti itu" kata Chanyeol, kecewa._

"_Well, sekarang kau sudah tahu kan?" jawab Luhan cuek. "Bisa kau lepaskan tanganku?" tanya Luhan lagi, dan Chanyeol langsung melepaskannya._

_Hening menyelimuti selama beberapa saat, karena kedua pria itu hanya diam._

"_Sejak kapan kau seperti ini Lu? Kau berubah. Kau tahu, sejujurnya aku tak percaya pada ucapanmu. Kau mengatakan hal seperti itu hanya untuk menolakku kan?" tuduh Chanyeol, tapi Luhan kembali terkekeh meskipun wajahnya tampak emosi._

"_Jadi kau mengira aku berbohong hanya untuk menjauhkan dirimu dariku? Sejujurnya tak ada keuntungan yang bisa kudapatkan dari melakukan hal seperti itu Chan. Baiklah, sepertinya kau perlu melihatnya sendiri Park Chanyeol" kata Luhan, kemudian membuka satu-persatu kancing kemeja yang dia pakai._

"_Luhan, apa yang kau–" Chanyeol baru hendak protes dengan tingkah Luhan, namun suaranya langsung tercekat di tenggorokan dengan mata yang membulat ketika melihat tubuh Luhan yang sengaja ditunjukkan pria itu padanya. Kulit putih itu, penuh dengan bercak-bercak merah keunguan di sana-sini, bahkan hingga ke perut pemuda itu. _

"_Kau bisa melihatnya? Apa setelah ini kau masih akan meragukan ucapanku? Aku ini namja liar, Park Chanyeol. Aku bergonta-ganti partner sex sesering aku mengganti pakaianku, dan aku melakukan itu semua tanpa perasaan, kau mengerti kan sekarang? Jadi berhenti mencintaiku, aku tak pantas untukmu Chan, kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik" kata Luhan dengan wajah terlukanya._

_Chanyeol tertegun. Pria itu hanya diam dan hanya mengikuti gerakan tangan Luhan hingga pria itu selesai mengancingkan kemejanya lagi, dan lagi-lagi hening tercipta dalam mobil itu._

"_Kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara yang sangat rendah. Pria itu merasa sangat kecewa, sejujurnya. Chanyeol tak menyangka jika Luhan yang dia kenal akan berubah menjadi seperti ini, tak pernah terpikirkan sedikitpun olehnya, sungguh._

_Chanyeol menunggu Luhan menjawab pertanyaannya, namun pria itu hanya diam saja. Chanyeol membuang nafas beratnya satu kali._

"_Kau tahu? Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak kita masih kecil Lu"_

_Luhan tersentak, dan langsung menoleh cepat pada pria yang duduk di sampingnya itu._

"_C-Chanyeol, k-kau?"  
_

"_Ya…aku sudah menyukaimu sejak kecil Xi Luhan. Selama bertahun-tahun aku menyimpannya, bahkan cintaku tak pernah berkurang sedikitpun meskipun aku tak melihatmu lagi selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini"_

_Luhan menatap sekeliling, merasa tak enak dan juga merasa bersalah._

"_Sejak kapan kau menjadi seperti ini Lu? Kau tahu, aku merasa sangat kecewa padamu"_

_Luhan tersenyum miris. _

"_Entahlah…segalanya terasa amat berat bagiku sejak Appa dan Eomma bercerai. Aku juga tak tahu sejak kapan aku terjebak dalam lingkaran hitam ini. Awalnya aku hanya mencari sesuatu yang bisa menyenangkan diriku, dan setelahnya segalanya menjadi kacau…Aku membenci apa yang ku lakukan, tapi semuanya terasa menyenangkan Chanyeollie….Aku tak bisa berhenti…." kata Luhan sambil menundukkan kepalanya._

_Chanyeol menatap pria itu dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk. Meskipun mengetahui fakta seperti ini, perasaannya pada Luhan tak berkurang sedikitpun. Chanyeol hanya merasa kecewa, itu saja._

"_Perceraian orangtuamu tak boleh kau jadikan alasan ntuk mengobral tubuhmu Luhan. Kau seharusnya menghargai tubuhmu sendiri, bukan justru merendahkan dirimu sendiri seperti itu"_

_Luhan terkekeh, meskipun raut terlukanya lebih mendominasi wajahnya saat ini._

"_Tubuhku bukan sesuatu yang berharga lagi semenjak Appa memutuskan menikahi wanita gila itu" kata Luhan dengan gigi yang bergemeretak karena geram, membuat kening Chanyeol lagi-lagi berkerut dalam._

"_Wanita gila? Ibumu?"_

"_Dia bukan Ibuku!" pekik Luhan dengan tubuh yang mulai bergetar karena terlalu emosi. _

"_Luhan, tenanglah…Kau–"_

_Chanyeol meniup poninya satu kali, kemudian mengelus bahu Luhan untuk menenangkan._

"_Lu, meskipun kau tak suka dia menggantikan posisi Ibu kandungmu, kau tak harus–"_

"_Bukan itu masalahnya, Park Chanyeol!" potong Luhan, membuat Chanyeol langsung terdiam karena terkejut._

"_Lu-Luhan…"_

"_Apa kau masih sanggup berkata seperti itu jika kau memiliki Ibu tiri seorang Pedofil maniak seperti wanita itu, eoh?" kata Luhan dengan nada suara yang meninggi di akhir kalimatnya, dan kata-katanya itu sukses membuat mata Chanyeol melebar sempurna._

"_Pedo…fil?" _

_Luhan membuang wajah kearah lain. "Ya, wanita itu seorang Pedofil. Dia gila, Park Chanyeol, sudah 6 tahun aku menjadi budak seks wanita itu, bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana rasanya?"_

"_Luhan, kau–Astaga…Asta–Damn Luhan! Kau harus melaporkannya ke Polisi! Kenapa kau membiarkannya hingga berlarut-larut seperti ini? Itu tindak pelecehan seksual Lu, itu kriminal, harusnya kau melaporkannya sejak dulu, Shit!" maki Chanyeol bertubi-tubi. Pria itu benar-benar merasa emosi, sungguh. Tapi Luhan hanya diam hingga beberapa lama, kemudian menggeleng._

"_Aku tak bisa melaporkannya Chanyeollie…Wanita itu membayarku, dan aku menerimanya" kata Luhan lagi, dan bulir-bulir air mata lepas begitu saja dari matanya._

"_Lu, kau–Ya Tuhan….Luhan, apa kau sudah gila?" _

_Chanyeol membuang nafas kesalnya hingga beberapa kali, dan Luhan masih menangis tanpa suara. Beberapa detik berlalu, hingga akhirnya Chanyeol menarik tubuh Luhan ke dalam pelukannya untuk menenangkan pemuda itu._

"_Sudahlah….jangan menangis lagi Lu, sudah…."_

_Luhan melingkarkan lengan-lengannya pada pinggang Chanyeol dan mengangguk._

"_Terima kasih Chanyeollie….Dan juga–maafkan aku…."_

**.**

**End Flashback**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah bagaimana perasannya sekarang, Chanyeol juga tak mengerti. Perasaannya benar-benar kacau, ampur aduk, dan aneh. Otaknya sangat kalut hingga tak bisa memikirkan apapun. Chanyeol merasa pusing. Dia usap wajahnya hingga beberapa kali kemudian kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya sendiri, menuju rumah.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang tadi, otaknya hanya memikirkan satu nama, Luhan. Tapi tidak lagi setelah dia sampai di depan pagar rumahnya sendiri. Jantung pria itu mendadak berdetak tak stabil karena melihat pintu utama rumahnya terbuka sangat lebar, padahal ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Seingatnya tadi dia meninggalkan rumah dengan Baekhyun yang tertidur pulas di dalamnya, tapi saat ini pintu terbuka lebar, membuat otaknya jadi memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh.

"Kenapa pintu depan terbuka, apa terjadi sesuatu? Atau jangan-jangan ada perampok masuk ke rumah? Astaga, Baekhyun!"

Canyeol cepat-cepat mengemudikan mobilnya memasuki pagar dan berjalan terburu-buru setengah berlari saat dirinya sudah keluar dari mobilnya sendiri. Entah mengapa Chanyeol merasa tak enak dan perasaan khawatir begitu membuncah untuk saudaranya yang berpostur mungil itu.

"Baekhyun?" panggil Chanyeol setelah tubuhnya berada di dalam rumah. Baru saja dia hendak memanggil saudaranya lagi, suaranya kembali teredam karena matanya menangkap sosok mungil itu tengah duduk di sofa ruang tengah dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Chanyeol membuang nafas leganya, kemudian melangkah cepat menghampiri pria mungil itu.

"Astaga Baek, kukira terjadi sesuatu padamu! Kenapa kau tak menutup pintu depan, bagaimana kalau ada perampok masuk, eoh?" omel Chanyeol, namun pria yang terduduk itu hanya diam tanpa bergerak sama sekali.

Chanyeol membuang nafasnya lagi sebelum menarik tangan pria mungil itu, bermaksud membawa Baekhyun kembali ke kamarnya, tapi Baekhyun bertahan pada posisinya, membuat Chanyeol heran.

"Kau kenapa? Ayo kembali ke kamarmu Baek, ini sudah sangat larut"

"Aku sedang menunggumu pulang..." jawab Baekhyun dengan suara serak yang teramat pelan.

"Ya, dan sekarang aku sudah di sini. Kau boleh kembali tidur, ayo!" kata Chanyeol dan kembali menarik tangan Baekhyun, namun lagi-lagi Baekhyun tetap bertahan pada posisinya.

"Jangan lakukan Yeol, kumohon…." Kata Baekhyun, membuat kening Chanyeol berkerut karena bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol, dan membuat Chanyeol melebarkan matanya secara spontan karena melihat airmata pria mungil itu.

"Baekkie, ada apa? Kenapa menangis? Kau sakit? Mana yang sakit?" tanya Chanyeol panik sambil memposisikan dirinya berlutut di hadapan saudara mungilnya itu, tapi Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kumohon jangan Yeollie…jangan menyukai Luhan...Aku tak mengizinkanmu menyukainya..." kata Baekhyun dengan nada yang terdengar memohon, namun memerintah, membuat Chanyeol tertegun seketika.

"Kau tak boleh mencintainya Yeol, tidak boleh" ulang Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol menatap serba salah pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak mengerti situasinya. Sikap Baekhyun membuatnya menjadi bingung, padahal kepalanya sudah terasa mau pecah sekarang karena masalah Luhan, dan Baekhyun membuat kekalutannya bertambah berkali-kali lipat.

"Baek, kenapa kau tiba-tiba begini?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memijit pelipisnya sendiri, dan Baekhyun menggeleng lemah.

"Aku tak tahu Yeol, dan aku tak perduli pada apapun alasannya. Aku hanya tak ingin kau bersamanya, aku tak rela jika kau mencintai Luhan"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan bingungnya. Otaknya berputar cepat, memikirkan tingkah saudaranya yang aneh itu. Chanyeol merasa apa yang terlintas diotaknya mungkin sedikit gila, tapi–

"Baek, apa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Chanyeol, yang membuat mata sipit Baekyun melebar sempurna.

"Ap-Apa katamu?"

"Bisakah kau jelaskan padaku kenapa kau tak ingin melihatku bersama dengan Luhan? Apa alasannya Baekhyun? Kau menyukaiku?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun membeku. Apa yang harus dia katakan?

"Ye-Yeol…aku–"

Ucapan itu terhenti. Mata Baekhyun melebar ketika bibir itu menempel pada permukaan bibirnya. Baekhyun hendak mendorong Chanyeol, namun tenaganya seperti hilang entah ke mana. Yang dia lakukan hanya diam, kemudian memejamkan matanya sipitnya ketika bibir Chanyeol mulai bergerak pada permukaan bibirnya sendiri.

Chanyeol tak tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Chanyeol merasa kalut. Dia bingung. Ucapan Baekhyun membuat otaknya terasa semakin kusut hingga tak mampu di urai lagi. Chanyeol hanya ingin mencari kebenaran tentang teori yang baru saja dia ucapkan, dan dia semakin meyakini argumentasinya sendiri karena Baekhyun tak menolak ciumannya sama sekali.

Tangan besarnya bergerak naik, mengelus pipi putih Baekhyun. Bibirnya terus bergerak dengan tangan yang mengusap jejak-jejak airmata di pipi mulus itu, dan Baekhyun hanya diam. Chanyeol tak tahu apa yang di pikirkan oleh Baekhyun saat ini, tapi entah mengapa Chanyeol merasa tak perduli. Otaknya menjadi semakin _blank_ ketika Baekhyun membalas ciumannya. Bibir tipis dan mungil itu bergerak, dan terbuka secara sukarela, membiarkan Chanyeol menerobosnya dengan lidahnya sendiri. Meskipun Chanyeol tak mengerti apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini, tapi Chanyeol menikmatinya, dan Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun juga sama.

Dua pria itu sekarang saling mencium dan melumat _intens_. Entah apa yang di pikirkan oleh keduanya, bahkan mereka mulai melupakan fakta bahwa mereka bersaudara. Melupakan fakta bahwa mereka tumbuh bersama. Mereka masih mengingatnya beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi kini mereka seolah melupakan semua itu, bahkan mereka benar-benar tak perduli. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya tahu kalau mereka sekarang sedang saling membutuhkan.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke pangkuannya, lalu menekan tengkuk Baekhyun semakin dalam, dan tangan Baekhyun juga semakin erat memeluk leher Chanyeol. Kepala mereka saling bergerak kearah yang berlawanan. Lidah itu masih saling berperang, dan sekitar bibir keduanya sudah mulai basah oleh saliva. Beberapa menit berlalu, Baekhyun mulai merasa lelah dan juga sesak. Dia lepaskan ciuman menggairahkan itu kemudian dia tarik kepalanya mundur. Nafas pria mungil itu terengah-engah.

"Ini salah…kita sudah melampaui batas Yeol..." bisik Baekhyun tepat didepan wajah Chanyeol, bahkan Chanyeol dapat merasakan nafas pria mungil itu menggelitik kulit hidungnya.

"Hmm…Aku tahu, tapi aku tak perduli Baek…Aku menginginkanmu…" Kata Chanyeol egois, kemudian kembali melumat bibir mungil Baekhyun dan pria mungil itu kembali membalasnya. Baekhyun mulai merasa resah saat merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di bagian bawah bokongnya. Penis Chanyeol telah mengeras, memaksanya untuk melepaskan ciumannya lagi. Baekhyun merasa ini adalah batasnya dan dia harus menghentikannya sebelum semuanya terlambat. Lagipula hubungan mereka ini–ah, Baekhyun tak mengerti mengapa mereka melakukan ini.

"Yeol...henti–hmmpft"

Chanyeol tak membiarkan Baekhyun melanjutkan ucapannya. Dia bungkam bibir itu dengan ciuman yang memaksa dan menuntut. Baekhyun mulai berontak, tapi Chanyeol sudah terlanjur menggila. Chanyeol membawa tubuhnya bangkit dari sofa, dengan tubuh Baekhyun yang masih menempel pada tubuhnya dan kaki pendek pria itu melingkari sekitar pinggangnya. Dia bawa tubuh 'mereka'menaiki tangga, menuju ke kamarnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Brukkk!

.

.

.

Tubuh mungil itu terhempas di atas ranjang. Chanyeol langsung merangkak naik dan menindih tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Bau saja ingin menciumi bibir mungil itu lagi, Baekhyun menekan dada Chanyeol dan menggeleng.

"Jangan Yeollie..."

"Kenapa? Aku menginginkanmu Baek"

"Kau yang kenapa? Kau tiba-tiba menciumku, padahal kau baru saja berciuman dengan Luhan" kata Baekhyun, kemudian membuang tatapan terlukanya kearah samping.

"Kau–bagaimana bisa kau mengetahuinya?" kata Chanyeol, mulai emosi.

"….."

"Kau mengikutiku?" desak Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun masih diam hingga beberapa lama, kemudian tersenyum miris.

"Jangan menjadikanku pelampiasan…Aku tak mau Yeol…Kau sudah berhasil mencium Luhan, selamat. Aku akan menye–"

Lagi-lagi ucapan Baekhyun terhenti. Chanyeol kembali menciumnya dengan ciuman liar, kasar, dan menuntut, hingga Baekhyun merasa kewalahan dan kembali memberontak, tapi kedua tangannya di cekal oleh Chanyeol dan di tahan di sisi-sisi kepalanya.

"Kumohon bantu aku…bantu aku melupakan Luhan…" kata Chanyeol dengan raut wajah terlukanya, membuat Baekhyun tertegun.

"Yeol…."

"Aku menginginkanmu Baekkie…Jangan menolakku…"

"Tapi kau mencintai Luhan"

"Aku akan melupakannya Baek….Aku akan melupakan dia….bantu aku Baekhyun…."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan bimbang. Baekhyun masih sangat yakin jika dirinya bukan penyuka sesama jenis seperti Chanyeol, hanya saja keinginan untuk memiliki Chanyeol seutuhnya tanpa di ganggu oleh siapapun begitu membuncah dalam hatinya. Baekhyun merasa ini sangat gila, tapi dia yakin jika dirinya mampu melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan seluruh perhatian Chanyeol, meskipun harus berpura-pura menjadi _gay_. Baekhyun tak merasa keberatan sama sekali, sungguh. Oleh karena itu dia tarik tengkuk pria tinggi itu, kemudian kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka. Lagi-lagi keduanya berciuman _intens._ Pria yang berada di atas sudah dipenuhi oleh nafsu akibat kekalutan pikirannya sendiri. Otak pria tinggi itu berkabut. Saat ini dia tak dapat berpikir jernih. Chanyeol hanya tahu jika dirinya menginginkan Baekhyun. Chanyeol juga tak pernah membayangkan jika dia akan menyentuh saudaranya itu hingga seintim ini, hal seperti itu bahkan tak pernah terlintas di dalam otaknya sama sekali, namun Chanyeol tak ingin memikirkan semua itu untuk sekarang. Chanyeol sudah tak bisa berhenti.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya dalam-dalam di tengah-tengah ciuman panas itu. Pria mungil itu tak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri, namun Baekhyun mencoba menikmati ciuman itu. Dia biarkan tangan Chanyeol menelusup masuk ke dalam piyamanya, dan dia biarkan Chanyeol membelai puting-putingnya sampai tubuhnya sendiri bergetar karena merasakan sensasi aneh itu. Ciuman Chanyeol menjalar pada lehernya, mencumbui dan menghisap di sana hingga lehernya terasa sedikit perih karena Chanyeol menghisapnya dengan sangat kuat.

Baekhyun tersentak ketika merasakan penisnya di remas lembut oleh Chanyeol dari luar celana tidur yang ia pakai.

"Ahhhh…Yeolliehh…" desah Baekhyun sambil menarik rambut Chanyeol, saat Chanyeol melorotkan celananya dan menyentuh penisnya secara langsung. Selanjutnya Baekhyun hanya menggigiti bibirnya sendiri sambil memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, menikmati penisnya yang dipijat-pijat lembut oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol semakin menggila. Bibirnya terus menghisap dan menjilat disekitar leher, kemudian ia lepaskan penis Baekhyun hanya untuk melolosi piyama pria mungil itu hingga tubuh telanjang Baekhyun yang putih mulus terpampang jelas di hadapannya. Chanyeol menatap wajah merah Baekhyun yang matanya masih terpejam itu dengan tatapan bodohnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman. Entahlah, Chanyeol merasa sangat tolol karena baru mengetahui jika saudaranya ternyata sangat cantik dan menggairahkan seperti ini.

"_So_ _beautiful_..." pujinya dengan suara yang rendah, kemudian kembali dia cumbui tubuh pria itu sampai Baekhyun mendesah-desah pelan. Chanyeol mengecupi setiap inci tubuh mungil itu hingga berakhir di bagian bawah pusarnya. Dia kecup ujung penis Baekhyun beberapa kali sebelum dia hisap benda panjang itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Baekhyun menjerit-jerit nikmat saat Chanyeol memanjakan penisnya. Perutnya terasa geli, dan dia mendesah-desah seperti orang sinting dengan bibir yang terbuka dan jari-jemari yang menjambaki rambut Chanyeol tanpa henti. Perutnya terasa mengejang dan erangan kepuasan keluar dari bibirnya saat dia lepaskan spermanya ke dalam tenggorokan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak tahu apa yang Chanyeol lakukan di sana, tapi penisnya terasa semakin basah saja oleh cairan mulut pria tinggi itu. Baekhyun terengah-engah, dan saat itu digunakan Chanyeol untuk membebaskan penisnya sendiri tanpa melepaskan celananya. Chanyeol hanya menarik turun resleting jeansnya dan mengeluarkan penisnya dari sana, kemudian mengarahkannya pada lubang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali menjerit saat merasakan sesuatu melesak masuk ke dalam lubang anusnya. Lubangnya terasa robek dan panas seperti terbakar, tapi Baekhyun tak mengeluh. Pria itu hanya memeluk punggung Chanyeol erat-erat, dan pelukannya semakin erat ketika tubuhnya terguncang-guncang oleh gerakan pinggul Chanyeol. Penis Chanyeol keluar-masuk di dalam lubangnya, menciptakan sensasi aneh yang membuatnya melayang-layang. Baekhyun tak mengerti dengan perasaannya saat ini, dan dia tak ingin memikirkannya. Baekhyun hanya semakin erat memeluk punggung Chanyeol ketika gerakan Chanyeol menjadi semakin cepat dan prostatnya di hajar habis-habisan oleh ujung penis pria tinggi itu. Baekhyun menikmatinya, dan tak merasa keberatan jika Chanyeol ingin berlama-lama menikmati tubuhnya.

"Ahhh…Baekkiehh…" Chanyeol mengerang keras saat spermanya keluar, membasahi lubang pria yang dia himpit di bawah tubuhnya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~All About Love~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, sambil memandangi wajah Chanyeol yang sedang menatap langit-langit kamar. Tangan kanan Chanyeol masih mengelus-elus kepala Baekhyun, tapi pikirannya entah kemana saat ini dan Baekhyun dapat merasakannya.

"Yeol, apa kau menyesal?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah cemasnya. Baekhyun takut Chanyeol menyesali segalanya, dan pada akhirnya dia akan 'terabaikan' lagi.

Chanyeol menoleh sekilas, lalu tersenyum.

"Sejak tadi aku memikirkannya Baekkie…dan kurasa aku menikmatinya….Aku tak menyesal Baek…."

Baekhyun terdiam, dan menatap pada mata Chanyeol dalam-dalam.

"Lalu apa hubungan kita sekarang? Apa kau masih saudaraku?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengelus-elus bibir Baekhyun dengan telunjuk kirinya yang bebas, dan tersenyum.

"Entahlah…Apa yang kau inginkan, hmm?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi milikku Yeol, hanya milikku saja, milik Byun Baekhyun…hanya itu yang ku inginkan" jawab Baekhyun, egois.

Chanyeol membuang nafas satu kali, kemudian kembali tersenyum pada Baekhyun, entah apa arti senyuman itu.

"Baiklah…aku hanya milikmu Baek…aku janji…"

"Lalu Luhan?"

"Aku akan melupakan perasaanku padanya untukmu...bantu aku Baekkie..."

Baekhyun terdiam. Hatinya sedikit menghangat. Baekhyun tak menyangka ini akan terjadi. Bahkan sebenarnya Baekhyun tak mengerti bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Baekhyun belum tahu apakah dirinya menyukai Chanyeol atau tidak. Baekhyun tak tahu untuk apa dirinya melakukan semua ini. Karena cintakah? Sejujurnya, Baekhyun tak yakin. Baekhyun merasa dirinya masih normal. Apa karena ia hanya ingin menguasai Chanyeol sepenuhnya? Kalau itu mungkin, bahkan sangat mungkin. Entahlah, Baekhyun juga bingung. Yang pasti, sentuhan Chanyeol tadi membuatnya sangat bahagia. Baekhyun menikmatinya.

"Yeol…"

"Hmmm?"

"Apa sekarang kau kekasihku?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Kau kekasihku Yeollie…"

"Ya, baiklah…Aku kekasihmu…"

"Apa kau masih menyukai Luhan?"

"Hmm...sedikit…"

"Aku tak mau kau jadikan pelampiasan…Kau harus menjadi milikku sepenuhnya Park Chanyeol"

"Hmm…aku mengerti…"

"Jangan menyukai Luhan lagi Yeol"

"Akan kulakukan…apapun akan kulakukan untukmu Baek, asal kau tetap berada di sisiku"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yang nanya cuman beberapa, aku jawab di Chapter depan aja ya? Hehe. Oh ya, aku udah ingetin lo ya kalo Canyol yang paling ngeselin di FF ini, sekarang udah mulai ngeselin, makin ke depan makin bikin sebel lagi loh, siap-siapin sandal ya, ntar kita timpuk Canyol bareng-bareng *apasih* **

**Oh ya, apakah ceritanya malah jadi aneh karena Chanbaek encean di Chapter ini? Sapatau aja menurut kalian alurnya terlalu ngebut, XD. Soalnya si Bekyun udah terlalu takut duluan kalo Canyol jadian ama Luhan, makanya dia 'melakukan segala cara' buat menjadikan Canyol cuman miliknya dan gabisa nolak waktu Canyol minta 'dia' walaupun dia sebenernya pengen nolak. Padahal sebenernya Canyol begitu cuman gegara kalut mikirin masalah Luhan doang tadinya. Tapi itu Canyol ngelakuinnya secara sadar kok, dan dia bakal tanggung jawab abis ini, nggak maen kabur-kaburan kayak remaja labil/?. Liat Chapter depan aja deh, apa yang bakal terjadi ama Chanbaek. Apakah mereka akan jadian? XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Big Thanks!**

**.**

**Maple fujoshi2309 | Black Spica'92 | Kim Sun Mii | tomatocherry | Guest 1 | 13613 | cc | danhobak | cumbackhome | rizkyamel63 | ohmydeer | nam mingyu | mychanbaek | fitry sukma 39 | YoungHeeSEHUN94 | Baekhyunniee | lolamoet | Park Shita | 407bubleblue | bvcalight | myhunhanbaby **

**.**

**Ripiu? XD.**


	7. Chapter 7

**ALL ABOUT LOVE ( OTHELLO SEASON 2 )**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Chanbaek**

**Other : Luhan & Kris**

**Genre : Hurt / Little Angst / Romance**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~All About Love Chapter 7~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini tidak seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Jika bisanya Baekhyun akan diam sepanjang acara sarapan karena memikirkan bahwa dirinya akan kehilangan Chanyeol, kali ini justru terus-menerus menampilkan senyumnya. Apalagi sikap Chanyeol menjadi semakin manis padanya.

Yeah, hubungan mereka memang sudah tak sama seperti dulu. Bukankah mereka kini adalah sepasang kekasih? Dahi Baekhyun langsung berkerut jika memikirkannya. Secuil hatinya masih meragukan hubungan seperti itu, namun Baekhyun menikmatinya karena satu langkah lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol rasanya sangat menyenangkan.

"Baek, buka mulutmu."

Baekhyun tertegun saat Chanyeol menyodorkan sumpit yang menjepit makanan kemulutnya. Oh, sikap Chanyeol benar-benar menjadi super duper manis padanya.

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya dan menyambut makanan itu dengan senyum manisnya. Chanyeol juga tersenyum. Mereka sudah selesai sarapan dan sudah sama-sama berjalan kearah sofa tempat mereka meletakkan tas sekolah mereka. Baekhyun tertegun sekali lagi. Biasanya dia akan membwa sendiri tas

sekolahnya, tapi kini Chanyeol mengambil alih membawakannya.

"Yeol, aku bisa membawanya sendiri."

"Biarkan aku yang membawanya. Mulai sekarang aku tak akan membiarkan kau membawa beban terlalu berat. Aku tak mau kekasihku semakin bertambah pendek."

Bibir mungil Baekhyun langsung terpout beberapa senti saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol itu hingga membuat Chanyeol tak tahan untuk tak mengecupnya. Baekhyun langsung menunjukkan wajah imut menggemaskannya setelah Chanyeol mencuri satu kecupan dibibirnya.

"Dasar pencuri!" protes Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol malah tertawa dan mencubiti pipi Baekhyun.

"Jangan majukan bibirmu lagi jika tak ingin kucium." katanya sambil meraih jemari mungil Baekhyun dan menariknya menuju mobil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~All About Love~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pasangan baru itu berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju ke kelas Baekhyun. Tak ada yang tahu kalau hubungan mereka sekarang sudah berbeda dari hubungan yang sebelumnya karena setiap hari mereka memang selalu bergandengan tangan seperti itu. Tapi tidak dengan Luhan. Pemuda berambut merah itu bisa menebak dengan sangat jelas apa hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saat ini. Luhan bisa membaca segalanya hanya dengan melihat bagaimana Chanyeol tetap menggandeng Baekhyun sampai ke mejanya, saat melihat Chanyeol membawakan tas sekolah Baekhyun, dan saat Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun sebelum kembali kekelasnya sendiri. Semua tampak sangat jelas oleh penglihatan Luhan, yang membuatnya tak bisa berhenti tersenyum karena melihat kemesraan dua temannya itu.

"Syukurlah..." gumam Luhan karena merasa lega.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~All About Love~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jepret!

.

.

Jepret!

.

.

Lagi-lagi Kris sibuk memotret objek-objek yang di anggapnya menarik di lingkungan sekolah. Kali ini dia memotret taman berisi pohon-pohon rindang yang terletak jauh dari gedung sekolah mereka, tapi masih berada di dalam area sekolah yang memang sangat luas itu.

Kris berjalan lambat sambil membidikkan kamera polaroidnya ke sana ke mari. Suara cicitan burung membuatnya mendongak ke atas pohon, dan kameranya langsung menangkap seekor burung kecil berwarna biru sedang bertengger di salah satu ranting pohon.

Jepret!

Dengan cepat Kris membidiknya, lalu tersenyum puas saat mendapatkan objek sempurna itu. Pria berambut pirang itu kembali berjalan, masih tetap dengan menempelkan kameranya di depan matanya. Keningnya berkerut saat kameranya menangkap sesosok mungil pria berambut karamel yang sedang memejamkan matanya di salah satu kursi panjang yang berada di bawah pohon dengan _headset_ putih yang terpasang di telinganya, sedang mendengarkan lagu melalui ponselnya itu. Bibir tipis pria mungil itu bergerak-gerak, mengikuti lirik lagu yang sedang di dengarnya saat ini. Kris menurunkan kameranya dan tersenyum melihat pria mungil itu.

"Wow, itu si cantik Baekhyun. _How lucky I'am_..."

Kris tersenyum lebar saat menyadari siapa sosok mungil itu, lalu melepaskan kameranya sejenak, membiarkannya tergantung di lehernya. Pria itu merogoh saku celananya, lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dari sana.

Kris berjalan mendekat beberapa langkah, lalu berlutut beberapa meter di depan Baekhyun dan mengarahkan kamera ponselnya ke arah pria mungil itu.

.

.

Klik!

.

.

Kris tersenyum ketika dirinya berhasil mendapatkan foto si mungil itu di ponselnya. Lagi-lagi Kris tersenyum lebar, lalu kembali mengambil kameranya dan membidik pria mungil itu.

.

.

Jepret!

.

.

Jepret!

.

.

Jepret!

.

.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa memotretku diam-diam?"

Kris menurunkan kamera polaroidnya dan bangkit berdiri dari posisinya sambil tersenyum.

"Hai cantik! Kau baru sadar? Padahal sudah sejak tadi aku memotretmu." kata Kris sambil berjalan menghampiri pria mungil itu dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak cantik, _Sunbae!_" dengus Baekhyun.

"Ouwh, kau cantik Baekhyun, haha. Oh ya, aku belum menyapamu, Hai Baekhyun!" kata Kris sambil mengangkat tangannya dan melambaikannya dari samping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

_"Oh God! So beautiful..."_ puji Kris.

Tawa Baekhyun lenyap dan bibirnya kini sudah kembali cemberut.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak cantik. Aku ini pria _Sunbae!_"

Kris memutar bola matanya.

"Jangan memanggilku '_Sunbae'_, Ya Tuhan! Lalu kalau bukan cantik menurutmu kau apa? Tampan?"

"_Well_, ye-yeah…mungkin?" jawab Baekhyun ragu.

Kris menahan tawanya.

"Bahkan kau tak yakin kalau kau tampan. Hei, panggil aku Kris saja, okey?"

"Huh? Yeah, oke."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"tanya Kris memulai percakapan.

"Perlukah di jawab?"

"_Well_ –sebenarnya tidak perlu sih."

Mereka sama-sama diam, lalu sama-sama tertawa.

"Baekhyun?"

"Hmm?"

"….."

"Ada apa Kris?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memandangi wajah Kris dengan tatapan herannya, tapi Kris hanya diam.

Beberapa detik berlalu, dan Kris kembali tertawa.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Kau Baekhyun, kau terlihat sangat imut dan lucu."

Baekhyun meniup poninya, kemudian menepuk lengan Kris. "Dasar!"

"..."

"..."

"Baekhyun?"

"Ya?"

"Baekhyun?"

"Aku tak akan tertipu lagi Kris."

"Kali ini aku serius."

Baekhyun menoleh, dan menaikkan kedua alisnya sebagai ganti dari meminta penjelasan melalui isyarat matanya.

"Sepertinya aku menyukaimu."

"Huh?"

"Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu di perpustakaan tempo hari."

"Mak –maksudnya kau…"

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu –Baekhyun."

Baekhyun melebarkan mata sipitnya ketika kata-kata itu keluar dari pria yang bahkan baru bertemu beberapa kali dengannya.

_~Apa-apaan ini? Baru saja aku berpacaran dengan Chanyeol dan sekarang seorang pria asing sedang menyatakan cinta padaku? Kenapa aku harus terjebak dengan pria-pria penyuka sesama jenis seperti Chanyeol dan Kris? Ya Tuhan…bisakah aku tetap menjadi pria normal setelah ini?~_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~All About Love~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi kau sudah resmi berpacaran dengan Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya, menggoda Chanyeol.

"Engg…yeah, begitulah." jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Sudah kuduga. Kurasa Baekhyun sudah menyukaimu sejak lama Chan, sikapnya sangat protektif jika menyangkut dirimu, terutama jika kau dekat denganku"

"Menurutmu begitu? Aku bahkan tak pernah berpikir akan berpacaran dengannya. Yeah...aku sangat menyayanginya tentu saja, tapi sejujurnya –aku masih menyukaimu Lu."

Luhan meringis, kemudian membuang nafas beratnya.

"Kukira kau sudah _move on._" kata Luhan tanpa menatap Chanyeol.

"Ya, aku juga berharap bisa _move on _secepatnya, toh aku tak berhak memaksamu menjadi milikku." Kata Chanyeol dengan nada pahitnya.

Keduanya terdiam.

"Chan, kau jangan menyakiti Baekhyun. Aku tahu kau sulit menerima ucapanku kemarin malam, dan meskipun kau sangat yakin jika Baekhyun menyukaimu, tapi kau tak boleh menjadikannya pelampiasan kekecewaanmu." kata Luhan.

Chanyeol terdiam mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Luhannie, kau sangat baik, padahal Baekhyun tak pernah bersikap baik padamu. Kupikir kau membencinya."

Luhan tertawa kecil.

"Tidak juga. Entahlah, hanya saja kupikir Baekhyun sebenarnya tak benar-benar membenciku, haha. Mungkin ini hanya pikiran konyol yang muncul dari dalam otakku, abaikan saja. Aku tipe yang tak terlalu perduli dengan hal-hal semacam itu. Sikap Baekhyun tak begitu menggangguku, jadi santai saja."

Chanyeol meraih tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku menyayangimu Lu." kata Chanyeol tulus.

"Hmm, aku juga sayang padamu." jawab Luhan.

"Luhan-_ssi!"_

Luhan dan Chanyeol sama-sama menoleh ke arah suara itu. Seorang siswa berpenampilan _nerd_ berjalan tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri mereka.

"Luhan-_ssi_, Kepala Sekolah menyuruhmu mengunjungi ruangannya sekarang..."kata siswa itu.

"Memanggilku?"

Siswa itu mengangguk.

"Memangnya ada apa? Sepertinya aku tak melakukan kesalahan apapun." kata Luhan bingung.

"Kalau soal itu aku tak tahu. Aku dan beberapa anak lainnya hanya dipesankan agar menyampaikannya jika melihatmu."jelas siswa itu.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Terima kasih." kata Luhan sambil membungkuk pada siswa itu.

Luhan mengerutkan kening herannya saat siswa itu pergi.

"Kenapa Kepala Sekolah memanggilmu?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

Luhan menggeleng. "Entahlah."

"Kau mau kutemani menemui Kepala Sekolah?" kata Chanyeol menawarkan.

"Umm, tidak usah. Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri." Tolak Luhan.

"Baiklah, jangan lupa kabari aku nanti."

"Ya, oke."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~All About Love~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa? Kau akan di transfer ke sekolah lain?" kata Chanyeol terkejut.

Luhan mengangguk tanpa semangat.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Entahlah Chan, akupun tak tahu. Kepala Sekolah hanya bilang aku akan di pindahkan ke _XOXO_ _High School,_ jika aku menyetujuinya."

"Lalu kau bilang apa? Apa kau sudah menyetujuinya?"

Luhan menggeleng.

"Belum, aku bilang aku akan memikirkannya dulu."

Chanyeol bernafas lega.

"Hhh, tolak saja Lu! Lagipula belum tentu kau akan betah bersekolah di sana."

Luhan tertawa. "Kita lihat saja nanti. Yang pasti aku belum memiliki keinginan untuk pindah ke sekolah itu." Kata Luhan dengan senyuman, namun sekejap saja keningnya kembali berkerut, berpikir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~All About Love~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baekkie…"

Baekhyun tersentak saat Chanyeol memanggilnya. Sejak tadi Baekhyun memang sedang melamun tanpa dia sadari. Banyak hal yang dia pikirkan, dan yang paling menyita pikiran adalah kata-kata Kris tadi siang. Baekhyun sedang memikirkan apakah pria _bule_ itu serius menyatakan cinta padanya atau hanya bercanda saja. Lagipula Baekhyun tak percaya dengan kalimat 'cinta pada pandangan pertama.' Ah, kepala Baekhyun jadi pusing memikirkannya.

"Baekhyun..." lagi-lagi Chanyeol memanggilnya.

"Ya?" kali ini Baekhyun menjawab.

"Kau kenapa, hmm? Sejak tadi kau melamun." kata Chanyeol sambil mengusap kepala kekasihnya itu.

"Aku tak apa-apa." kata Baekhyun dengan senyuman diwajah imutnya.

"Mulai sekarang jangan menyembunyikan apapun dariku. Jika kau sedang ada masalah kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Kau bisa mengandalkanku Baek, kau mengerti?"

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh.

Mereka sama-sama diam, menikmati tayangan televisi yang mereka tonton. Baekhyun menatap lurus kearah layar televisi, dan Chanyeol yang tadinya menatap layar televisi kini menoleh dan memandangi wajah Baekhyun. Pria jangkung itu sedang berpikir sambil menikmati lekuk-lekuk wajah saudara sekaligus kekasih barunya itu. Matanya mempelajari setiap bentuk wajah Baekhyun, membandingkannya dengan wajah Luhan. Chanyeol tersenyum ketika menemukan fakta bahwa baik Luhan maupun Baekhyun memiliki banyak kesamaan. Keduanya sama-sama cantik. Chanyeol mengangkat dua jari tangan kanannya dan mengelus pipi kemerahan pria mungil itu, tapi Baekhyun tersentak, membuat Chanyeol mengeluarkan nafas beratnya.

"Jangan melamun lagi." Kata Chanyeol mengingatkan.

"Ya…maaf Yeol."

Chanyeol menunjukkan senyuman lembutnya. Dia tarik bahu sempit Baekhyun dan menyandarkan tubuh mungil itu ke dadanya sendiri. Tangannya yang besar membelai-belai kulit wajah Baekhyun, membuat pria yang lebih mungil itu membeku.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu Baek…" kata Chanyeol tulus, dan Baekhyun tetap diam.

Keduanya tetap diam dengan tangan Chanyeol yang masih mengelus-ngelus pipi Baekhyun, dan sesekali bibirnya menciumi kepala Baekhyun.

"Yeol…"

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau masih menyukai Luhan?"

Chanyeol mendesah malas ketika diberi pertanyaan yang sama lagi oleh Baekhyun.

"Ya, sedikit. Sekarang aku lebih menyukaimu." Kata Chanyeol meyakinkan Baekhyun, padahal sebenarnya pria jangkung itupun tak begitu yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Kenapa menanyakan hal itu terus?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku –hanya penasaran." Jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terdiam. Baekhyun juga diam.

"Aku akan melupakan perasaanku pada Luhan, Baekkie…" kata Chanyeol, lalu mengangkat dagu runcing Baekhyun agar menatapnya. "Percayalah, mulai sekarang aku hanya akan menjadi milikmu." Kata Chanyeol, sebelum menarik dagu runcing Baekhyun mendekat dan mengecup bibir tipis pria mungil itu.

Kecupan itu sangat singkat, dan Chanyeol langsung melepaskannya. Dia pandangi wajah imut kekasihnya itu dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Jari tangannya membelai-belai bibir tipis Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun memejamkan mata sipitnya ketika menerima sentuhan Chanyeol. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi, Chanyeol kembali mencium bibir pria mungil itu. Kali ini lebih dalam dan lebih _intens, _dan Baekhyun membalasnya, membuat Chanyeol langsung terselimuti oleh perasaan aneh yang terasa asing, entah perasaan apa itu. Yang pasti adalah Chanyeol merasa nyaman ketika mencium Baekhyun seperti ini.

Ciuman mereka berlangsung sangat lambat. Chanyeol bahkan berpikir jika mereka bisa berciuman selama 2 jam tanpa jeda jika mengingat cara berciuman mereka yang cukup memberi mereka banyak ruang untuk bernafas seperti sekarang ini. Tapi tiba-tiba saja suara ponsel merusak _moment_ intim mereka. Chanyeol yang melepaskan ciuman itu pertama kali. Dia bersihkan lelehan saliva di sekitar bibir tipis kekasihnya sambil tersenyum.

"Tunggu sebentar ya sayang…" Kata Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun mengangguk patuh. Chanyeol masih sempat mengecup Baekhyun sekali lagi sebelum beranjak untuk menjawab panggilan di ponselnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Chanyeol Pov-**

**.**

Entah siapa yang menghubungiku di waktu-waktu seperti ini, tapi aku memutuskan untuk tak mengabaikannya karena bisa saja itu adalah telepon penting. Siapa tahu saja _Appa_ yang meneleponku untuk menanyakan kabarku dan kabar Baekhyun.

Aku berjalan cepat kearah meja pendek yang berada beberapa meter di belakang sofa setelah berhasil mengecup bibir kekasihku satu kali lagi. Kutatap layar ponselku dan nama Luhan berkerlap-kerlip di sana. Batinku berkecamuk, bimbang hendak mengangkat telepon atau tidak. Walau bagaimanapun Baekhyun ada di sini dan dia sedang mendengarkan. Aku hanya takut kekasihku itu marah lagi.

Akhirnya ponselku berhenti berdering, mungkin karena aku tak kunjung mengangkatnya. Aku bernafas lega. Ku letakkan kembali ponselku ke atas meja dan hendak menghampiri Baekhyunku lagi, tapi ponselku kembali berdering-dering nyaring, dan penelepon itu masih orang yang sama, Luhan. Dengan nekat kujawab panggilan itu.

"_Hallo_." Kataku dengan suara yang teramat pelan, meskipun aku yakin Baekhyun pasti tetap bisa mendegarnya.

_~Chanyeollie, hiks...~_

Aku terkejut saat ku dengar Luhan menangis di seberang sana. Seketika aku menjadi panik, bahkan aku lupa jika sejak tadi aku sedang berusaha menjaga suaraku agar tak terdengar Baekhyun. Aku lupa segalanya jika menyangkut Luhan.

"Luhan? Ada apa? Kenapa menangis?" tanyaku panik.

_~Chan, Xiao Huo Hyung dan Eomma, me-mereka…mereka…~_

"Luhannie, tenangkan dirimu. Katakan pelan-pelan." kataku mencoba menenangkan, karena sepertinya Luhan sedang kacau sekali.

_~Chan…Me-mereka –meninggal –k-kecelakaan~_

"APA?" kataku terkejut setengah mati.

_~Chan, aku membutuhkanmu...kumohon~_

"Ya, aku akan segera datang Lu, tenanglah, dan tunggu aku!" kataku sambil terburu-buru menyambar kunci mobil dan hendak berlari ke arah pintu. Luhan membutuhkanku, aku harus segera menemuinya.

Baru saja hampir mencapai pintu, tiba-tiba saja langkahku tertahan. Dua buah lengan mungil memeluk perutku.

"Yeol, jangan pergi..."

_Astaga! Kenapa aku melupakan Baekhyun?_

Aku memejamkan mataku, mengutuki kebodohanku. Kubalikkan tubuhku dan kutatap wajah mungilnya.

"Baekhyun, kumohon biarkan aku pergi. Ini benar-benar penting, aku harus–"

"Tidak! Aku tak mengizinkanmu pergi! Kumohon jangan menemui dia Yeol, jangan menemui Luhan…"potongnya tiba-tiba, membuatku merasa bersalah.

Aku terdiam hingga beberapa lama, namun ketika aku sadar jika aku tak memiliki waktu lebih banyak lagi, aku memutuskan untuk membujuk Baekhyun.

"Baekkie...aku–"

"Tidak Yeol, tidak boleh! Jangan pergi menemuinya!" katanya, tetap keras kepala, bahkan dia tak membiarkanku menjelaskan.

"Baek, kumohon...Luhan membutuhkanku..." kataku, mencoba memberi pengertian. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun marah dan berteriak di depan wajahku.

"AKU JUGA MEMBUTUHKANMU, PARK CHANYEOL!"

Aku terdiam. Aku kehabisan kata-kata untuk membujuknya, dan aku menyerah. Aku tak tahu aku yang egois atau Baekhyun yang egois, tapi aku mulai tak perduli lagi pada kemarahannya. Menurutku Baekhyun telah bertingkah terlalu berlebihan kali ini. Luhan sedang kacau. Dia temanku, dan dia membutuhkanku. Lagipula masalah Luhan benar-benar gawat kali ini, dia pasti sangat terpukul dan dia butuh seseorang untuk menenangkannya, jadi aku memutuskan akan tetap menemui Luhan.

"Baekhyun, maaf...tapi aku sungguh-sungguh tak bisa mengabaikan Luhan kali ini, kumohon mengertilah sayang…" bujukku, ini upaya terakhirku, sungguh. Tapi kulihat Baekhyun menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya dan menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Pokoknya kau tak boleh pergi!" katanya, setengah berteriak.

Sudah cukup. Aku tak ingin membujuknya lagi, karena semuanya akan percuma.

"Maafkan aku Baekkie…" kataku menyesal, lalu aku berbalik dan hendak melangkah keluar pintu, tapi lagi-lagi Baekhyun menahan tanganku. Dia pegangi tanganku erat-erat. Dia benar-benar tak mau membiarkanku pergi.

"Jangan Yeol…Kumohon…" kata Baekhyun memelas.

Kutatap wajahnya agak lama dengan tatapan penyesalanku, lalu aku berusaha melepaskan tangannya pelan-pelan, tapi dia tetap tak mau melepaskanku.

"Maafkan aku, aku harus pergi Baekkie..." kataku menyesal, tapi–

Airmata Baekhyun mulai menetes-netes.

_Sebegitu tak inginkah dia membiarkanku pergi? _

Akhirnya dia melepaskan pegangannya pada tanganku, lalu langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, meninggalkanku tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

"Baekkie..." panggilku pelan, berusaha membujuknya, tapi Baekhyun tak mau mendengarkan. Dia bahkan tak mau menoleh dan tetap berjalan menjauh, menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dengan airmata yang masih menetes-netes di pipinya.

Perasaanku jadi tak menentu, campur aduk, dan kepalaku mendadak menjadi pusing. Tapi aku tetap berbalik dan meraih _handle_ pintu. Aku masih sempat berhenti dan mematung di ambang pintu karena perang bathin menyerang diriku secara tiba-tiba. Tapi akhirnya aku tetap memutuskan pergi. Luhan dan Baekhyun, aku menyayangi keduanya, namun saat ini Luhan lebih membutuhkanku, dan aku benar-benar tak bisa mengabaikannya.

"Maafkan aku Baekkie…tapi saat ini Luhan lebih penting" kataku pelan, meskipun aku yakin Baekhyun tak bisa mendengarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Q & A**

**.**

**Q : Ripiu yang isinya flame sama bashingan udah di hapus ya?**

**A : Bukan di hapus, masih ada kok, tapi nggak aku approve ke kotak ripiu, cukup aku simpen buat diriku sendiri aja buat cemilan/? kalo lagi butuh pencerahan XD. Sebenernya aku tipe orang yang anti sama kata-kata kasar, dan juga sama orang-orang yang gaya bicaranya juga kasar. Aku udah ketemu ama beberapa orang seperti itu dan aku membuang mereka dari hidupku karena menurutku mereka itu nggak penting XD. Yah intinya aku suka dengan orang-orang yang tutur katanya baik. Tutur bahasa melambangkan attitude soalnya XD. Kritik dengan bashingan kan beda ya? Semua Penulis aku rasa bakalan seneng banget kalo tulisannya dapet kritik, apalagi yang membangun. Tapi aku sih kalo ada yang mau ngebash lagi ya monggo aja silahkan, aku rapopo, aku mah tipe orangnya santai…xixixi XD. **

**Q : Kenapa FF 'First Sex toward First Love' sama 'Psycho' nggak dilanjutin?**

**A : Ah, untuk FF 'First Sex toward First Love' itu udah ada 2 chapter malah buat lanjutannya, masih aku simpen di leptop. Jadi FF itu nanti bakalan jadi FF chaptered sebenernya, tapi terus terang aku sedang kehilangan feel Kaisoo-ku udah sejak sebulan lebih yang lalu ( Khusus buat FF yang cuman ada pairing Kaisoo di dalamnya aja sih, kalo untuk FF dengan pairing banyak tapi yang ada Kaisoonya aku masih ada feel, kayak FF trouble Marriage itu aku masih bisa dapetin feel buat Kaisoonya *aneh emang* ). Jadi intinya aku nggak tau kapan FF itu bakal aku lanjutin, mungkin setelah feel Kaisoo-ku balik, cuman keknya rada susah atau nggak akan pernah balik lagi, soalnya aku lebih suka Kai dipairing sama Sehun atau Luhan buat sekarang2 ini, aku KaiHun dan KaiLu shipper juga XD. Buat FF 'Psycho' udah gada sequelnya lagi, soalnya aku ngeri sendiri bikin FF kayak gitu lagi *aku cemen* U,U**

**Q : Chapter 6 membingungkan dan berasa kayak mimpi/?... Authornya lelah kali ya karena di bash mulu jadi kayak ngebut bikin Chanyeol berpaling dari Luhan.**

**A : Enggak sih XD. Aku kan udah pernah jelasin di FF Othello HunHan kalo FF Othello dan juga Side Storynya ( FF Othello Season 2 ini ) adalah FF repost dari FB dengan revisi pada bahasa FFnya doang. Chapter 6 FF All About Love ini pertama kali aku publish di FB tanggal 23 Februari 2014 ( udah lama kan ya? ) dan nggak ada perubahan apapun pada ide cerita maupun alur ceritanya. Yang berubah mungkin hanya bahasanya doang, soalnya yang di Fb itu bahasa FFku kayaknya masih kampungan banget, makanya di FFN ini kurevisi lagi biar lebih enak di baca. Jadi alur FFnya emang begini kok, dan di FB FF ini malah belom pernah kena bash sama sekali ( mungkin karena readers FB rata-rata kenal semua sama aku, mereka pasti tau kalo aku ini Luhan & Baekhyun hardshipper XD ). Oh ya, yg di FB adegan NC chapter 6 di skip, di sini nggak di skip, itu sih bedanya XD, tapi chapter 6 FF ini alurnya emang Chanbaek encean gegara sama-sama kalut.**

**Q : Feelnya kemana? NC-nya nggak ngena/?**

**A : Iya, maaf ya, soalnya disesuaikan sama keadaannya. Di chapter 6 kan baik Chanyeol atau Baekhyun masih sama-sama nggak punya perasaan buat satu sama laen, cuman punya obsesi saling memiliki aja. Semoga buat next NC udah berasa feelnya XD.**

**Q : Habis ini Luhan kabur dari rumah beli apartemen trus pindah ke sekolah lain dan ketemu Sehun ya?**

**A : Ya, kan itu udah jelas di FF Othello HunHan, hehe.**

**Q : Chapter 7 Chanyeol masih ngejar Luhan enggak sih?**

**A : Haha, Chanyeolnya susah move on tuh Beb XD. Ikutin FFnya deh biar lebih jelas.**

**Q : Chan makin nyebelin karena sebenernya Cuma mainin perasaannya Baek kan?**

**A : Sebenernya nggak sih XD. Chanyeolnya gada niat mainin perasaannya Baek, cuman Baek aja kadang yang terlalu galau ama perasaannya sendiri, haha. Chanyeolnya cuman terlalu polos ampe kadang gabisa paham ama situasi dan itu cukup menjengkelkan *ngomongapa***

**Q : Kalo di flashback ke Othello kayaknya justru si Baek yang ketauan selingkuh sama Kris, bener nggak?**

**A : Sebenernya ceritanya belom sampe situ karena di FP FF ini juga masih on going, haha. Tapi konsepnya nggak begitu sih. Awal konflik yang memunculkan ChanLu-Krisbaek itu di mulai di Chapter depan ( Chapter 8 ), kayaknya itu klimaks masalah deh, liat chapter depan ya, chapter 8-10 adalah klimaks konflik Luhan-Baekhyun, dua-duanya ngeluarin tanduk mereka, haha.**

**Q : Chanyeol bakal berubah sikap enggak sama Luhan? Misalnya jadi nyuekin Luhan di sekolah?**

**A : Enggak, justru Chanyeolnya lengket mulu sama Luhan TxT *pites Chanyeol***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Big Thanks!**

**.**

**Delimandriyani | Micyeosseo | Chantao | Fitry Sukma 39 | Kim Sun Mii | Baeklinerbyun | Guest | bvocalight | rizkyamel63 | 407bubbleblue | myhunhanbaby | Serena Thomas | Parkbaekyoda | Mayumi shenna | 13613 | cc | bluerain94 | nam mingyu | ByunFire | Black Spica 92 | CussonsBaekBy | Maple fujoshi2309 | ohmydeer **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca, ripiu, ngefav, ngefollow Ff abal-abal ini XD. Ripiu egen yeh?**


	8. Chapter 8

**ALL ABOUT LOVE ( OTHELLO SEASON 2 )**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : ChanBaek**

**Other : Luhan & Kris**

**Genre : Hurt / Little Angst / Romance**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~All About Love Chapter 8~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah berulang kali Chanyeol memencet rumah Luhan hingga akhirnya wanita yang sangat cantik –_ibu_ _tirinya_ _Luhan_–membukakan pintu untuknya. Dengusan muak dikeluarkan oleh Chanyeol ketika ia melihat wanita itu.

"Dimana Luhan?" tanyanya ketus.

Wanita itu tersenyum, tapi entah mengapa senyumannya tetap saja terlihat licik. Meskipun tak suka Chanyeol datang, tapi wanita itu tetap membiarkan Chanyeol masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Anak itu ada dikamarnya. Tch, pasti dia sangat kacau, masuk saja jika kau ingin menemuinya."kata wanita itu sambil mencibir.

Chanyeol tak mengatakan apapun lagi, hanya diam sambil membawa kaki panjanganya masuk ke dalam rumah mewah itu. Dia berputar-putar dilantai atas dan berhenti didepan sebuah pintu kamar yang dia yakini adalah kamar Luhan. Dia ketuk pintu itu beberapa kali, namun tak ada jawaban. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas beratnya sebelum ia putar kenop pintu kamar itu dan ia masuk begitu saja kedalamnya. Matanya terlihat sendu begitu ia menemukan sosok Luhan yang sedang duduk diatas ranjang sambil menelungkupkan kepala diatas lututnya sendiri.

"Luhannie…"

Luhan mendongak dan langsung tersenyum saat melihat Chanyeol ada dihadapannya meskipun wajahnya sudah basah oleh airmatanya sendiri. Chanyeol langsung melangkah cepat menghampiri pria cantik itu dan ia peluk tubuh Luhan erat-erat. Tangan besarnya menghapus airmata yang masih saja mengalir di pipi Luhan, dengan ekspresi wajah yang meringis karena ia mengerti bagaimana rasanya kehilangan itu. Chanyeol telah mengalaminya lebih dulu ketika ia masih kecil.

"Jangan menangis lagi..." bujuk Chanyeol.

Luhan hanya diam, dan tetap begitu hingga beberapa lama. Keningnya berkerut dalam, tampak seperti sedang berfikir keras.

"Luhan..." tegur Chanyeol, memecah pikiran pemuda berambut merah itu.

Luhan menoleh, lalu melemparkan senyumannya pada Chanyeol.

"Benarkah Xiao Huo _Hyung_ dan _Eomma_ sudah meninggal?" tanya Luhan dengan getaran samar pada suaranya, dan tanpa bisa ia tahan, airmatanya kembali jatuh.

Chanyeol kembali meringis dan hanya bisa menatap Luhan dengan raut wajah sedihnya.

"Luhannie, sudahlah...mereka sudah tenang...relakan sa–"

"Tidak Chan, itu pasti bukan mereka...Mereka pasti masih hidup, benar kan?"

"Luhan..."

"Haha...Ya, kau benar, _sudahlah_…Lagipula aku tak perduli, toh aku membenci mereka."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"Mereka meninggalkanku Chan, mereka membuangku. Mereka pantas mati." kata Luhan dengan nada sedingin es, namun airmatanya tetap saja berjatuhan.

Kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh pria itu mau tak mau membuat Chanyeol tercekat. Chanyeol sangat mengerti mengapa Luhan menjadi sangat terpuruk seperti ini. Sejak kecil ditinggalkan oleh Ibu dan kakaknya, ditambah tekanan bathin yang selalu ia dapat selama bertahun-tahun dari Ibu tirinya, Luhan tentu saja merasa sangat tersiksa. Namun Chanyeol tak menyangka jika kepribadian temannya bisa berubah menjadi dingin seperti sekarang. Sejak awal mereka bertemu lagi setelah sekian tahun berpisah, Luhan juga sudah menunjukkan perubahannya itu, namun Chanyeol tak begitu menyadarinya. Luhan, teman kecilnya yang dulu baik, ceria dan ramah telah menghilang. Entah kapan temannya itu akan kembali seperti dulu lagi.

"Luhannie, aku–"

Tenggorokan Chanyeol lagi-lagi tercekat. Chanyeol bingung harus mengatakan apa saat ini.

Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Chanyeol, Luhan beranjak turun dari ranjangnya, melepaskan pakaian hitam-hitam yang dia kenakan begitu saja di hadapan Chanyeol tanpa merasa malu, lalu berjalan kesana kemari dengan hanya mengenakan _panty_ hitamnya. Dia buka lemarinya dan ia mengambil sebuah _T-shirt_ berwarna merah menyala serta celana kasual yang juga berwarna merah. Luhan memakai kaus dan celana pendek selutut itu sambil sesekali menghapus airmatanya, lalu ia bergerak kearah kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya sendiri. Chanyeol hanya diam memperhatikan gerakan Luhan yang kini sudah berdiri di depan cermin. Pemuda itu menyemprotkan _hairspray_ pada rambut merahnya dan menatanya, kemudian ia memakai parfum tanpa terkendali, menyebabkan kamar itu terasa sesak oleh wangi parfum pria itu. Setelah merasa cukup, Luhan membalikkan posisi berdirinya menghadap Chanyeol. Pemuda itu tersenyum, meskipun terlihat sangat jelas jika senyumnya itu dipaksakan.

"Bagaimana penampilanku?" tanyanya pada Chanyeol, membuat kening Chanyeol berkerut sangat dalam.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ke Pemakaman, tentu saja." jawab Luhan.

Mata Chanyeol melebar sempurna ketika ia mendengar ucapan pria itu. Apa yang dipikirkan oleh Luhan? Mengenakan pakaian pendek dengan warna yang sangat mencolok seperti itu di Pemakaman? Apa-apaan?

"Lu-Luhannie, tap–"

"Antarkan aku kesana Chanyeollie, sekarang!" kata Luhan sambil menyambar kacamata hitamnya dan memakainya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-All About Love-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol berdiri agak menjauh dari Luhan yang berdiri di sebelah lubang yang akan digunakan untuk mengubur jenazah Ibunya dan jenazah Siyan. Chanyeol hanya akan menunggu acara pemakaman itu selesai dari posisi berdirinya sekarang. Pria jangkung itu sejak tadi berpikir. Dia tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Luhan. Memakai pakaian serba merah di pemakaman seperti ini pasti sangat mencolok dan tentu saja tidak sopan, apalagi pemuda mungil itu mengenakan celana pendek. Sejak tadi Chanyeol menghabiskan waktunya untuk memandangi wajah Luhan yang tampak sangat datar, padahal sebelum berada di sini tadi pemuda itu terus-menerus menangis.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol, sejak tadi orang-orang di pemakaman juga terus memperhatikan Luhan, tapi pria berambut merah itu tampak tak perduli dengan seluruh tatapan yang diarahkan padanya. Dia hanya diam dengan ekspresi dinginnya, bahkan ia mengabaikan beberapa orang yang jelas-jelas saling berbisik-bisik saat ia melepaskan kacamata hitamnya. Entah apa yang dikatakan oleh orang-orang di pemakaman tentang Luhan. Mungkin mereka tak menyangka bahwa Xi Huo Siyan, seorang Pianis muda yang terkenal dengan _image_ _cool_-nya itu ternyata memiliki saudara kembar identik yang bergaya _funky_ seperti Luhan.

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat Pendeta yang berada dipemakaman mengelus bahu sempit Luhan. Dia mencoba membaca ekspresi wajah temannya itu, tapi wajah Luhan tetap tak berubah. Ekspresinya tetap saja datar.

"Apa kau mau melihat Ibu dan saudara kembarmu sekali lagi nak? Kau boleh memberikan penghormatan ter–"

"TIDAK!" tolak Luhan setengah berteriak hingga membuat Pendeta itu terkejut.

Chanyeol meringis sambil mengedarkan tatapannya ke sekitar pemakaman itu, dan sesuai dengan apa yang ia pikirkan, semua tatapan saat ini mengarah pada Luhan dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Chanyeol kembali menatap Luhan dan kali ini ia menangkap ekpresi gugup pada wajah temannya itu.

"Mak-maksudku ti-tidak perlu..."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan nafas beratnya satu kali ketika mendengar ucapan Luhan itu, kemudian ia hanya diam dengan tangan yang bersedekap di depan dadanya sendiri.

Orang-orang kembali berbisik-bisik dan menatap aneh pada Luhan, membuat tatapan Chanyeol lagi-lagi beredar untuk memperhatikan ekspresi orang-orang di pemakaman satu persatu. Tatapan mata pria jangkung itu lagi-lagi mendarat pada pria berkulit sangat putih dan berambut pelangi yang berdiri disebelahnya. Entah mengapa pemuda pucat itu begitu menarik perhatian Chanyeol. Bukan karena apa-apa, tapi Chanyeol sangat yakin jika pemuda pucat itu sejak tadi terus-menerus menatap Luhan tanpa pernah sedikitpun mengalihkan tatapannya dari temannya itu. Chanyeol tak tahu siapa pria itu, namun ia tak mau capek-capek memikirkannya.

_Mungkin saja pria ini adalah teman Luhan juga_ –pikir Chanyeol.

Akhirnya peti jenazah dimasukkan kedalam lubang. Luhan menatap kosong pada peti-peti itu. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, namun keningnya berkerut sangat dalam. Chanyeol menatap lurus pada pemuda berambut merah itu ketika tanah mulai dilemparkan keatas peti-peti yang telah berada di dalam lubang. Wajahnya lagi-lagi meringis ketika matanya melihat Luhan kembali memakai kaca mata hitam besarnya dengan tangan yang bergetar. Chanyeol sangat yakin jika temannya itu pasti sedang menangis namun bersikeras menyembunyikannya di balik kacamata hitam besar miliknya itu.

Acara selesai, dan Luhan cepat-cepat menarik tangan Chanyeol dan menyeret pria jangkung itu pergi menuju mobil. Dia melepas kacamatanya ketika pintu mobil telah tertutup rapat, dan tepat seperti dugaan Chanyeol, Luhan sedang menangis. Wajah pria cantik itu sudah sangat basah hingga tanpa membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi, Chanyeol menarik bahunya dan membawa pria cantik itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Jangan menangis lagi Lu…Sudah cukup…" bujuk Chanyeol sambil mengelus lembut rambut merah pemuda itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Luhannie, sudah ya…kau sudah mabuk." Bujuk Chanyeol, sudah untuk yang kesekian kalinya sambil mencoba merebut gelas minuman yang ada di genggaman Luhan. Untung saja kali ini Luhan tak berontak seperti tadi.

"Kenapa mereka meninggalkanku lagi? Kenapa mereka pergi?" racau Luhan dalam pose setengah sadarnya.

"Luhan, sudahlah…Mereka sudah tenang, relakan saja mereka..." bujuk Chanyeol lagi. Chanyeol tak perduli Luhan akan mendengarkannya atau tidak. Pria jangkung itu hanya ingin menenangkan temannya itu.

Luhan terbatuk-batuk dengan keras, membuat Chanyeol panik. Dia tepuk-tepuk punggung pria cantik itu, tapi Luhan malah menangis, membuat Chanyeol menjadi semakin panik.

"Luhan, jangan menangis lagi…sudahlah…" kata Chanyeol frustasi. Untung saja saat ini mereka sedang berada di dalam sebuah klab malam yang sangat berisik, jadi suara tangisan Luhan tak begitu terdengar jelas. Tak ada orang yang akan perduli pada mereka ditempat ramai ini.

"Kau tahu? Aku sudah membiarkan mereka membuangku. Aku tak apa-apa asal mereka bahagia, setidaknya aku masih bisa melihat Xiao Huo _Hyung_ di TV. Tapi sekarang mereka sudah tak ada lagi di dunia Park Chanyeol…Aku tak bisa lagi melihat mereka sampai kapanpun...Aku tak memiliki siapapun lagi..."

Luhan masih terus meracau, tapi akhirnya tangannya terangkat dan menghapus airmatanya.

"Air mata bodoh! Untuk apa lagi menangisi mereka, lagipula aku membenci mereka." Kata Luhan lagi.

Chanyeol tak mengatakan apapun. Dia biarkan saja temannya itu mengeluarkan seluruh emosinya. Chanyeol memilih untuk diam. Beberapa menit dihabiskan Chanyeol hanya dengan diam sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Luhan, hingga akhirnya Luhan turun dari kursi tinggi yang didudukinya dan mencengkram tangan Chanyeol erat-erat.

"Chan, ayo kita pergi..." katanya sambil berdiri dengan terhuyung-huyung. Hampir saja Luhan terjatuh jika saja Chanyeol tak sigap menangkap tubuhnya.

"Hati-hati Lu…" bisik Chanyeol di telinga pria itu.

Chanyeol memapah tubuh Luhan menuju mobil. Dia dudukkan pemuda berambut merah itu di jok belakang mobilnya, lalu ia memutar menuju jok depan.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang" kata Chanyeol sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya sendiri.

"Aku tak mau pulang Chanyeol…" tolak Luhan.

"Lalu aku harus membawamu kemana?"

"Kemana saja, selain neraka yang disebut rumah itu."

Chanyeol meniup poninya, lalu memijit pelipisnya sendiri. Kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing, padahal tadi ia hanya menenggak sedikit alkohol saja. Chanyeol bingung harus membawa Luhan kemana, namun ia memutuskan untuk membawa Luhan ke Hotel saja pada akhirnya.

_Mungkin Luhan butuh waktu sendirian agar lebih tenang_ –pikir Chanyeol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh Luhan di atas ranjang Hotel dengan gerakan hati-hati. Pemuda mungil itu sudah tertidur sejak tadi, dan Chanyeol tak ingin mengusiknya. Dia hempaskan bokongnya di tepian ranjang, dan Chanyeol hanya diam sambil memandangi wajah Luhan yang tampak tenang. Chanyeol mengeluarkan desahan berat satu kali, kemudian ia bawa tangan kirinya untuk membelai pipi Luhan dengan wajah sedihnya.

"Aku masih menyukaimu Lu..." bisiknya dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

Chanyeol diam hingga beberapa lama. Kening pria jangkung itu berkerut sangat dalam. Dia sedang menimbang-nimbang, berperang dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga akhirnya ia tahu jika ia kalah berdebat dengan isi otaknya itu. Chanyeol menghela nafas beratnya hingga beberapa kali, kemudian ia menurunkan punggungnya. Dengan kedua tangan, ia menangkup pipi-pipi Luhan, lalu kepalanya ikut turun dan bibirnya mendarat pada kening pria yang masih terpejam itu.

Kecupan itu membuat mata Luhan terbuka, namun Chanyeol tak mengubah posisinya meskipun pria yang terbaring diatas ranjang telah terbangun. Jarak wajah yang begitu dekat membuat mereka bisa saling merasakan terpaan nafas mereka masing-masing. Chanyeol menatap dalam-dalam ke iris cokelat Luhan, begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka hanya bertatapan dalam diam hingga beberapa lama hingga Chanyeol bergerak lebih dulu, kembali menurunkan wajahnya dan kali ini ia kecup bibir Luhan dalam-dalam dengan mata yang terpejam. Chanyeol menunggu hingga beberapa lama karena ia yakin Luhan pasti akan menolaknya, namun pria cantik itu hanya diam menerima ciuman darinya, yang membuatnya menjadi lepas kendali. Bibirnya mengecup bibir Luhan hingga beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi lumatan yang begitu dalam. Lenguhan pria cantik yang dia himpit di bawah tubuhnya membuat otak Chanyeol tak mampu memikirkan apapun lagi. Dengan perasaan campur aduk Chanyeol terus-menerus meraup bibir itu dengan rakus sebelum menjalarkan ciumannya menuju leher Luhan. Dia tinggalkan beberapa _kissmark_ di leher putih pria cantik itu dan tangan kanannya telah menelusup masuk ke kaus merah Luhan, meraba perut pria berambut merah itu. Baru saja ia mencengkram kaus merah Luhan dan berniat melepaskannya, namun pemuda yang ia himpit itu menahan tangannya dengan cepat.

"Jangan Chan..." kata Luhan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari kaus Luhan.

Luhan menarik nafas hingga beberapa kali, kemudian menyingkirkan paksa tangan Chanyeol dari kausnya. "Ini tidak benar Chanyeollie…Hentikan, kau menghianati Baekhyun..." kata Luhan mengingatkan, yang membuat tubuh Chanyeol langsung membeku dalam sekejap.

"Baekhyun?" katanya kaku, baru ingat jika ia meninggalkan kekasihnya itu dalam keadaan yang kurang baik tadi sore. Mata pria jangkung itu menatap nanar ke sekitar dengan wajah yang menegang, dan ketika ia sadar sepenuhnya, ia langsung berdiri dari posisinya dan menatap Luhan entah dengan ekpresi apa.

"Luhannie, aku harus pulang…maaf aku tak bisa menjagamu…." Kata Chanyeol.

Luhan terdiam hingga beberapa lama, tapi kemudian pemuda itu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ya, pulanglah…aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir." Kata Luhan, dan tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi Chanyeol langsung berlari menuju pintu dan keluar dari kamar Hotel itu, pulang menuju ke rumah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol berlari-lari kedalam rumah secepat yang ia bisa. Kaki-kaki panjangnya bergerak secepat bayangan menuju kamar Baekhyun. Pria jangkung itu kalut dan benar-benar merasa seperti seorang brengsek saat ini. Padahal sudah sangat jelas jika Luhan sedang menghadapi masa-masa tersulit dalam hidupnya, malah ia bisa-bisanya mencumbui Luhan seperti tadi. Dan yang lebih brengsek lagi, dia juga meninggalkan kekasihnya sendiri dan melupakannya begitu saja. Chanyeol merasa sangat beruntung karena Luhan mengingatkannya tentang Baekhyun meskipun pria cantik itu tak sadar sepenuhnya karena alkohol. Jika saja Luhan tak menolaknya, sudah pasti mereka akan…Ah, entah apa jadinya!

Chanyeol masih sempat menetralkan nafas dan detak jantungnya sendiri sebelum ia membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun. Matanya menangkap sosok mungil kekasihnya yang berbaring miring menghadap tembok, membelakanginya. Chanyeol merangkak naik ke atas ranjang dan langsung berbaring ditempat yang kosong dibelakang punggung Baekhyun. Dia usap punggung sempit itu beberapa kali, kemudian ia melingkarkan tangannya sendiri ke perut ramping kekasihnya. Bibirnya menekan tengkuk Baekhyun, mengecupinya beberapa kali.

"Maafkan aku Baekkie..." bisik Chanyeol dengan suara lembutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-All About Love-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Baekhyun Pov-**

**.**

Apa yang terjadi pada diriku sebenarnya? Chanyeol benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku.

Demi Luhan.

Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Luhan, tapi tak bisakah dia menjelaskannya padaku? Aku tak suka dia meninggalkanku begitu saja tanpa alasan apapun seperti tadi sore, bahkan dia tak melirikku sama sekali saat Luhan memanggilnya datang. Apa aku tak berarti baginya? Kenapa rasanya sangat sakit? Bahkan ini sudah berlalu beberapa jam, dan aku masih juga menangisi Chanyeol. Tidakkah ini gila?

Sejak tadi aku sudah memikirkan ribuan kali kenapa aku begini. Dan aku tetap berakhir pada jawaban yang sama hingga berulang-ulang.

_Aku gay, dan aku mencintai Chanyeol._

Ini sangat gila, tapi aku tak memiliki jawaban lain selain 2 hal itu. Dan untuk alasan kedua, aku telah benar-benar meyakininya. Aku benar-benar mencintai Chanyeol, aku sangat yakin! Aku bisa mati kalau aku tak mendapatkan cintanya!

Kudengar suara pintu kamarku terbuka. Itu pasti Chanyeol. Cepat-cepat kupejamkan mataku ketika suara langkah kakinya mendekat. Kurasakan ranjangku bergoyang. Sebuah tangan mengelus punggungku beberapa kali lalu tangan itu melingkari perutku. Chanyeol memelukku sangat erat. Dia hirup tengkukku, kemudian bibirnya mengecup beberapa kali di sana, membuatku membeku.

Aku sangat ingin berontak dan mendorongnya menjauh, aku masih ingin marah padanya. Tapi aku tak bisa melakukan itu. Tubuhku tak mau menurut dengan isi otakku sendiri. Aku merasa nyaman dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Tubuhku rasanya lemas.

"Maafkan aku Baekkie..." bisiknya ditelingaku dengan suara yang teramat lembut.

Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi aku ingin menangis lagi. Aku benar-benar ingin menahannya, tapi pada akhirnya airmataku tetap keluar juga, membuat pelukan Chanyeol semakin mengerat pada tubuhku.

"Maafkan aku sayang…" katanya lagi.

Tanpa bisa kutahan, kubalikkan posisi berbaringku menghadapnya dan kupeluk tubuhnya erat-erat. Kusimpan wajahku di dadanya, dan kurasakan tangan besarnya mengelus-elus rambutku. Aku sangat takut kehilangan dia. Aku akan memproteksi Chanyeol dan hanya menjadikannya milikku saja. Chanyeol milikku! Aku tak akan membiarkan kekasihku memberikan perhatiannya pada siapapun selain padaku, terutama untuk Luhan. Aku tak akan membiarkan Chanyeol melakukannya lagi, sudah cukup kali ini dan aku bersumpah ini adalah terakhir kali Chanyeol melakukannya! Dia hanya boleh menatapku saja!

_Byun Baekhyun, bukan Luhan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini berjalan seperti biasanya. Aku sudah bisa menujukkan senyumanku pada Chanyeol. Aku tak ingin marah lama-lama padanya. Mulutku kututup rapat-rapat. Aku tak akan mengungkit-ngungkit lagi masalah semalam. Aku tak mau membiarkannya muak padaku, karena itu aku akan mengurangi keras kepalaku mulai dari sekarang. Aku hanya ingin membuat Chanyeol mencintaiku sepenuhnya.

"Aku sudah selesai Yeol…" kataku setelah aku menghabiskan sarapanku.

Chanyeol menyodorkan air kebibirku dan aku meminumnya dengan cepat, lalu aku melemparkan senyumanku padanya. Chanyeol menyeka mulutku dengan tissue, lalu menarikku agar berdiri dihadapannya. Tangannya membelai kepalaku dan ia cium keningku sekilas.

"Maaf..." katanya lagi padaku entah sudah keberapa kalinya.

Aku kembali tersenyum, dan kupeluk erat tubuhnya.

"Hentikan...aku sudah tak apa-apa Yeollie…" kataku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku berjalan sendirian di jalanan ini. Baru saja aku membeli beberapa bahan makanan di Market kecil di daerah pinggiran kota setelah berjalan-jalan dengan Chanyeol, dan kini kekasihku itu sedang menungguku di seberang sana. Aku sedang melangkah kecil-kecil menuju mobil Chanyeol ketika mataku menangkap sesosok pria cantik berambut merah yang sangat kukenal. Tidak salah lagi, itu Luhan.

Pria itu kini sedang berjalan sambil berangkulan mesra dengan seorang pria lainnya yang terlihat _sexy_. Pria yang bersama Luhan itu berkulit gelap, dan wajahnya juga tampan. Entah apa yang ada diotakku, tapi mataku tak bisa lepas dari mereka. Mata sipitku melebar ketika aku melihat dua pria itu berciuman dengan _intens_. Belum lagi rasa terkejutku hilang, tak lama seorang pria lainnya yang berpipi _chubby_ dengan wajah yang sangat imut juga menghampiri mereka. Dan pria _chubby_ itu….

Astaga! Apa ini? Luhan berciuman dengannya juga? Di hadapan pria eksotis yang baru saja berciuman dengannya barusan?

Aku tak bisa berpikir jernih saat melihat pemandangan ini.

Apa Luhan sudah gila? Atau...apa mungkin dia memang tipe pria nakal seperti itu?

Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi padanya, namun yang kupikirkan tentang Luhan saat ini hanya satu.

_Jalang_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah dari sisi kiri gedung ketika tanpa sengaja aku melihat Kris sedang berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan denganku. Tanpa berpikir panjang aku cepat-cepat bersembunyi di balik pilar besar penyangga gedung sekolah hingga Kris melewatiku tanpa menyadari keberadaanku. Baru saja aku hendak menuju ruang perpustakaan tempat favoritku dan hampir mencapai pintu perpustakaan itu, namun niat itu langsung urung karena Kris juga ingin masuk ke dalam ruang perpustakaan. Aku belum berani bertemu dengannya setelah penyataan cintanya yang aneh tempo hari.

Aku baru saja hendak berbalik pergi dan hendak kembali menuju kelasku, tapi kulihat Kris berhenti di ambang pintu perpustakaan dan terlihat sedang berbicara dengan seseorang.

_Bicara dengan siapa? _

Tak lama pria jangkung itu malah urung masuk ke perpustakaan dan berbalik arah sambil berjalan beriringan dengan seorang pria berambut merah yang berpostur lebih pendek darinya.

Tunggu! Rambut merah?

Kupicingkan mataku agar aku dapat melihat jelas, dan sesuai dengan ekspetasiku, pria berambut merah itu adalah Luhan! Aku membelalakkan mataku saat menyadari hal itu. Kuperhatikan terus gerak-gerik mereka dan saat ini aku melihat Kris sedang merangkul pundak Luhan sambil tertawa-tawa. Mereka saling melempar candaan satu sama lainnya dan tak segan untuk saling mengacak rambut, mencubit pipi, atau apapun yang membuatku tak ragu untuk berpikir kalau Kris dan Luhan itu pasti memiliki hubungan yang sangat akrab sekali.

Atau jangan-jangan Kris juga adalah salah satu teman kencannya Luhan? Ya Tuhan...Luhan benar-benar jalang!

Padahal baru tadi malam aku melihatnya bermesraan dengan dua orang pria sekaligus. Bahkan aku mengikuti mereka hingga mereka menghilang kedalam sebuah Hotel sampai Chanyeol panik mencariku.

Kubuang nafasku dengan berat.

_Kris? Bukankah dia bilang kalau dia menyukaiku?_

Tapi sudahlah...Kurasa ini lebih baik, lagipula aku masih memiliki Chanyeol di sisiku. Kehilangan seorang teman seperti Kris tak akan berarti apa-apa bagiku karena selama ini toh aku memang tak pernah memiliki teman.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-All About Love-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel pulang sekolah akhirnya berbunyi. Kubereskan peralatan belajarku dan entah mengapa mataku sempat-sempatnya melirik kearah Luhan. Kulihat Luhan melemparkan senyumannya padaku, tapi aku berdecih sinis dan cepat-cepat membuang muka kearah lain. Pria menjijikkan itu mengedikkan bahunya, lalu ia melangkah keluar ruangan tanpa melihatku lagi, dan aku hanya memperhatikan gerak-geriknya melalui ekor mataku. Aku kembali memasukkan buku-bukuku kedalam tas dan membereskannya sampai tak bersisa, lalu aku hanya duduk manis di kursiku, menunggu Chanyeol datang.

Aku sudah menunggu lama, tapi Chanyeol belum juga muncul. Aku sudah lelah menunggunya di sini, tapi kemana dia?

Kutiup poniku dengan kesal, lalu aku berdiri. Kusampirkan tasku kepunggung dan aku mulai melangkah keluar kelas. Hatiku langsung memanas saat kulihat Chanyeol dan Luhan sedang mengobrol sambil tertawa-tawa dibawah pilar penyangga gedung sekolah. Pantas saja Chanyeol sangat lama, ternyata dia ada disini!

Aku berjalan cepat menghampiri mereka dengan tangan yang terkepal. Aku sangat geram, sungguh! Apa Chanyeol tak tahu kalau aku sangat benci melihatnya berdekatan dengan pria menjijikkan itu?

Kulihat Chanyeol langsung tersenyum saat ia melihatku, tapi aku hanya diam dan menatap tajam pada Luhan saat aku sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka berdua.

"Hai Baek..." sapa Luhan –sok– ramah padaku. Wajah malaikatnya yang sedang tersenyum padaku itu, benar-benar membuatku muak. Aku mengepalkan tanganku dengan kuat sambil menatap marah padanya.

Luhan sepertinya mengerti keadaan. Dia tegakkan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi menyandar pada pilar dan ia rapikan letak tas yang ia gendong di punggungnya.

"Chanyeollie, sebaiknya aku pergi…" katanya sambil menepuk bahu kekasihku.

_Plakk!_

"Jangan sentuh kekasihku!" kataku tajam sambil menepis tangannya yang menepuk bahu Chanyeol dengan kasar.

Luhan hanya diam.

"Baekkie, kau kenapa? Jangan kasar pada Luhan..." kata Chanyeol sambil meraih jemariku, tapi aku tak perduli.

"Pergi kau, dan jauhi Chanyeol!" usirku pada Luhan, tapi pria menjijikkan itu malah terkekeh sambil menatap geli padaku.

"Santai saja Baekhyunnie...Lagipula aku dan Chanyeol hanya berteman" katanya padaku.

Aku mendengus keras, lalu aku membuang muka, tapi tetap meliriknya melalui sudut mataku.

"Baekkie, ayo kita pulang….Luhannie, kami pulang dulu…Kau hati-hati ya..." kata Chanyeol sambil menepuk kepala Luhan, membuatku sontak naik darah.

Dengan perasaan kesal yang meluap-luap, kudorong kasar tubuh Luhan hingga punggungnya membentur pilar, membuatnya langsung memekik kesakitan.

"Baekhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Chanyeol sambil menolong Luhan.

Kulihat beberapa siswa yang masih berada disekitar langsung ramai disekeliling kami.

"Aku tak suka kau berdekatan dengan _namja_ jalang ini Yeol!" kataku geram.

Luhan menatapku sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Jalang? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Luhan padaku.

Kutunjukkan senyuman sinisku padanya dan kusedekapkan tanganku di depan dadaku sendiri. Kuangkat daguku dengan gaya yang sangat arogan.

"Kenapa? Memangnya tidak? Berciuman dan bercinta di Hotel dengan 2 _namja_ sekaligus, apa itu namanya jika bukan jalang, eoh?"

"Baekhyun!" bentak Chanyeol padaku, tapi aku tak memperdulikannya.

Anak-anak disekitar kami mulai berbisik-bisik, dan kulihat Luhan menatap mereka dengan wajah pucat, kemudian ia menundukan kepalanya. Aku tersenyum miring ketika melihat wajah pucatnya, dia pasti sangat malu sekarang. Rasakan! Aku puas mempermalukannya. Pria menjijikkan seperti dia pantas mendapatkannya!

"Ma –maaf..." katanya terbata-bata sambil tetap menunduk, lalu ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya, hendak berjalan pergi. Tapi aku tak mau kalah cepat. Aku belum selesai. Kutarik tangannya kuat-kuat dan kuhempaskan kembali tubuhnya hingga lagi-lagi membentur pilar.

"Mau kemana kau Pelacur jalang, aku masih belum selesai!" kataku kejam.

Kali ini dia tak mengerang kesakitan. Dia hanya menatapku saja. Airmatanya jatuh menetes-netes, membuatku mati rasa dalam sekejap. Aku membeku, dan tanpa kusadari cengkraman tanganku pada tangannya mengendur dan terlepas begitu saja. Sejujurnya, kini aku mulai merasa bersalah. Mengapa Luhan menangis? Apa aku sudah sangat menyakitinya? Aku masih memikirkan ini dan itu ketika kurasakan Chanyeol menarik kasar tubuhku dan memaksaku berdiri berhadapan dengannya.

"Baekhyun, kali ini kau benar-benar sudah keterlaluan! Kau tak tahu apa yang menimpa Luhan, jadi–"

"KENAPA?! KENAPA KAU SELALU MEMBELANYA?!" teriakku marah. Aku kalut.

Chanyeol terkejut melihat reaksiku.

"Baek…"

Aku menepis tangan Chanyeol yang hendak menyentuh wajahku, lalu kembali menoleh pada si Jalang yang masih menunduk sambil menangis itu. Aku tertawa kecil, tawa kecewa. Kutatap Luhan dan Chanyeol berganti-gantian, dan hatiku semakin perih saat kulihat tatapan khawatir Chanyeol tampak sangat jelas ketika ia melihat Luhan.

"Kenapa kau selalu membelanya Yeollie?" tanyaku tanpa intonasi. Aku terluka. Chanyeol selalu membela Luhan. Aku tak berarti apa-apa untuknya.

"Baek, kau tak mengerti! Luhan sedang menghadapi masa-masa sulit. Hidupnya sedang kacau, jadi–"

"Benar, aku tak mengerti Yeol! Dan aku lebih tak mengerti lagi kenapa kau sangat memahami dia! Lalu bagaimana denganku? Apa kau memahamiku Park Chanyeol?"

"Baek, aku–"

"Kau tidak memahamiku! Selalu Luhan, Luhan dan Luhan! Aku sudah muak!"

"Baek, hentikan!"

"Kenapa selalu dia yang terpenting bagimu Yeol? Kau masih mencintainya?"

"Baekkie, dengarkan dulu! Aku–"

"Apa aku tak berarti apa-apa untukmu?"

"Baekhyun, cukup!"

"APA KAU JUGA SUDAH TIDUR DENGANNYA, HAH?" teriakku emosi, tapi…

_PLAKKK!_

Aku membelalakkan mataku. Pipiku sangat panas dan juga perih. Chanyeol memukulku? Demi Tuhan, ini sangat sakit! Kulihat Chanyeol melihatku _shock_ sambil menatap tangannya sendiri yang kini masih mengambang di udara setelah ia menamparku dengan tamparan yang sangat keras.

"B-Baekkie...A-aku–" Chanyeol berusaha menyentuhku, tapi kutepis kasar tangannya, lalu kusentuh pipiku sendiri.

Pipiku terasa sangat panas, sakit, perih. Kurasakan sesuatu mengalir di sudut bibirku. Aku menyentuh disana, lalu menatap tanganku sendiri dan '_sesuatu'_ itu membuat mataku seperti hendak keluar dari kelopaknya.

_Darah? Aku berdarah? Seberapa keras Chanyeol memukulku?_

Tanpa bisa kutahan lagi, airmataku berjatuhan dan dalam sekejap saja aku sudah terisak-isak seperti anak kecil.

"B- Baekkie, maafkan aku..." kata Chanyeol menyesal. Lagi-lagi ia berusaha menyentuhku, tapi sama seperti sebelumnya, aku menepis kasar tangannya.

Aku tak mengatakan apapun lagi. Kuseka darah itu dengan jari-jariku dan aku membalikkan tubuhku. Aku melangkah terhuyung-huyung, aku menjauh dari mereka sambil menangis. Kudengar Chanyeol mengucapkan kata maaf padaku hingga berulang-ulang, tapi aku tak ingin menoleh.

_Hatiku...Sakit..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FF gaje update lagi…ada yang nungguin epep nista ini nggak? Haha...pasti gada U,U…Jangan gondok ama Bekki setelah baca chapter nista ini ya…plis-plis-plis…Bekki gatau apa-apa, dia hanya korban dari otak nistaku hingga ia jadi nista begini sifatnya *ngomong muter-muter* Pokoknya keegoisan si Bekki hanyalah penciptaan otak nista tmarionlie dan harap jangan ditiru di rumah *lho/?**

**Oh ya, buat yang minta si Temsek dimunculin dikit/? Tuh aku udah munculin sebagai temen kencannya si Lulu bareng-bareng ama kokoh Umin…Jadi si Temsek nggak usah jadi Tukang rumput sama Tukang bakso lagi, elah sedih masa… **

**Yang nanya apakah Chanyeol bakal selingkuh ama Luhan, jawabannya iya, begitu juga Baek ama Kris nantinya…ya begitulah, ikutin aja ceritanya, bentar lagi kok itu, XD.**

**Makasih buat yang meripiu, memfollow, memfavoritkan FF gaje ini…makasih juga buat yang udah nyempetin baca, buat siders dan haters FF ini juga makasih banyaaaakkk…Luph u all…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Big thanks!**

**.**

**Aiyanijaya, ndaa jaejong, ryeonacha, Guest1, kim j hae77, ChanBaekLuv, Re Tao, Tanpanama, indi1004, Guest2, Kim Sun Mii, hanum bloon, SooBabyBee, Acha Kim, rosita atika, BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim, nam mingyu, bvocalight, rizkyamel63, bluerain94, chanbaexx, Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora, kacangpolongman, Baekhyunniee, Orange dobi, Maple fujoshi2309, Parkbaekyoda, Black Spica'92, neli Amelia, mayumi sheena, shinyeonchal, 13613, cc, CussonsBaekBy, realpbh, Guest3, ohmydeer**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review? XD.**


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

**.**

**ALL ABOUT LOVE ( OTHELLO SEASON 2 )**

**.**

**ChanBaek | ChanLu | KrisBaek**

**.**

**Hurt | Romance | Yaoi | Mature**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! SELURUH KARAKTER DALAM FF INI SANGAT-SANGAT-SANGAT MEMUAKKAN DAN JUGA MENJIJIKKAN! BAGI SIAPAPUN YANG TIDAK MAMPU MEMISAHKAN ANTARA KARAKTER REAL DENGAN KARAKTER FIKTIF HARAP TIDAK MEMBACA FF INI, AGAR TIDAK TERJADI KESALAH PAHAMAN ANTARA READERS DENGAN AUTHOR FF INI ( SAYA ). FIKSI INI SAYA BUAT KHUSUS BAGI READERS YANG SUKA DENGAN APAPUN ISI DARI FF INI ( PEMILIHAN KARAKTER TOKOH YANG MENJIJIKKAN, BAHASA HANCUR DAN JUGA PLOT ACAK-ACAKANNYA ). BAGI YANG TIDAK SUKA HARAP CLOSE FF SAYA ( MAAF ).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"KENAPA?! KENAPA KAU SELALU MEMBELANYA?!" _

_"Baek…"_

_"Kenapa kau selalu membelanya Yeollie?"_

_"Baek, kau tak mengerti! Luhan sedang menghadapi masa-masa sulit. Hidupnya sedang kacau, jadi–"_

_"Benar, aku tak mengerti Yeol! Dan aku lebih tak mengerti lagi kenapa kau sangat memahami dia! Lalu bagaimana denganku? Apa kau memahamiku Park Chanyeol?"_

_"Baek, aku–"_

_"Kau tidak memahamiku! Selalu Luhan, Luhan dan Luhan! Aku sudah muak!"_

_"Baek, hentikan!"_

_"Kenapa selalu dia yang terpenting bagimu Yeol? Kau masih mencintainya?"_

_"Baekkie, dengarkan dulu! Aku–"_

_"Apa aku tak berarti apa-apa untukmu?"_

_"Baekhyun, cukup!"_

_"APA KAU JUGA SUDAH TIDUR DENGANNYA, HAH?" teriakku emosi, tapi…_

_PLAKKK!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-ALL ABOUT LOVE CHAPTER 9-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol melemparkan tas sekolahnya begitu saja ke lantai setelah ia sampai di rumah. Pria tinggi itu langsung berlari-lari kecil menaiki tangga menuju kelantai atas. Tujuannya kini hanya satu, ingin segera bertemu dan meminta maaf pada Baekhyun. Pintu kamar Baekhyun ia buka dengan kasar, dan matanya langsung menemukan pemuda mungil yang sedang menangis sambil memeluk lutut diatas ranjang. Kepala pemuda itu tersembunyi dalam lututnya sendiri, dan punggungnya tampak terguncang-guncang. Hati Chanyeol mencelos. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Chanyeol melangkah cepat, menghampiri pria itu.

"Baek…"

"..."

"Baekkie, maafkan aku...Aku tak sengaja memukulmu…"

"..."

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, mengelus kepala Baekhyun. Dia angkat kepala pria itu, memaksa Baekhyun agar mendongak menatapnya. Wajah Baekhyun sangat basah oleh airmata, dan bercak darah yang sudah mengering masih menghiasi sudut bibir tipis yang robek itu. Pipi putihnya terlihat lebam, tampak memar membiru, membuat Chanyeol merasa jika hatinya telah remuk dalam sekejap. Dia usap pipi Baekhyun yang basah, dan dielusnya lembut luka memar serta luka sobek itu.

"Maafkan aku..."

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Matanya bergerak kearah lain, tak mau menatap Chanyeol.

"Kumohon maafkan aku..."

Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan mengecup kening itu agak lama, lalu bibirnya bergerak turun mengecup hidung mancung Baekhyun. "Maaf…." bisik Chanyeol tepat di depan bibir tipis yang sobek itu, menghadiahkan satu kecupan lembut pada permukaannya, tapi–

"Pergi."

Baekhyun mengusir pria tinggi itu sambil mendorong dada Chanyeol agar menjauh, namun Chanyeol meraih jemari lentik yang menempel didadanya itu dan menggenggamnya erat-erat.

"Jangan begini Baek, aku bersalah, maafkan aku. Aku sungguh-sungguh tak bermaksud memukulmu, aku hanya–"

"Pergi!" potong Baekhyun, mematahkan segala apapun yang coba dijelaskan oleh Chanyeol padanya. Chanyeol tertegun hingga beberapa lama. Dadanya terasa nyeri, namun akhirnya ia lepaskan jemari Baekhyun dengan terpaksa, lalu ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Maafkan aku…" katanya entah sudah untuk yang kesekian kalinya, lalu dengan berat hati ia beranjak pergi dari kamar pria mungil itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua minggu telah berlalu, tapi keadaan tak menjadi semakin baik, justru malah semakin memburuk. Baekhyun tak pernah lagi berbicara pada Chanyeol, apalagi pada Luhan. Dan Luhan juga sama saja, tingkahnya menjadi aneh. Kedua pria mungil itu membuat Chanyeol merasa frustasi hingga ia mengalami _stress_. Baekhyun mendiamkannya, sedangkan Luhan memilih menjauh. Keadaan seperti ini sangat tak menguntungkan bagi Chanyeol. Hidupnya jadi terasa hampa. Kedua pria mungil itu adalah hal yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya, dan ketika keduanya menjauh, ia benar-benar merasa kosong. Berkali-kali ia mencoba memikirkan sikap apa yang harus dia ambil, namun pikirannya akan selalu buntu pada akhirnya. Baekhyun dan Luhan sama-sama penting, dan ia tak bisa memilih salah satu di antara keduanya. Setiap ia mulai memikirkan keduanya, kepalanya akan langsung terasa sangat sakit dalam sekejap, lalu pada akhirnya ia akan memilih menyerah dan membuang segala pikirannya itu.

Situasi di sekolah memang menjadi kacau setelah kejadian tempo hari. Jika memikirkannya, Chanyeol menjadi semakin sakit kepala saja. Keadaan Baekhyun memang buruk. Baekhyun bahkan tak pergi kesekolah selama dua minggu terakhir. Namun Luhan jauh lebih buruk lagi. Akibat ucapan Baekhyun dua minggu yang lalu, kini setiap harinya Luhan selalu di _bully_ di sekolah. Bahkan siswi-siswi bermulut pedas dengan terang-terangan mengatainya dengan sebutan 'Pelacur jalang dan murahan', seperti apa yang diucapkan Baekhyun untuk Luhan dua minggu yang lalu. Padahal sebelum _krisi_ itu terjadi, Luhan adalah primadona di sekolah ini. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol menjadi merasa sangat bersalah karena ia penyebab segala kekacauan ini. Seringkali ia menemukan Luhan terdiam sambil menjambaki rambut merahnya sendiri, pasti pria cantik itu merasa sangat _stress_, membuat hati Chanyeol terkoyak-koyak perih. Dia sangat ingin memeluk Luhan, ingin meminta maaf dan mengatakan jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Chanyeol sangat ingin melindungi pria cantik itu, namun selalu ia urungkan niat itu karena ia memang tak bisa melakukannya. Posisinya serba salah, dan ia tak tahu sikap apa yang harus ia ambil dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Baekhyun. Luhan. Keduanya adalah pria yang sangat ia sayangi. Chanyeol mencintai Luhan, tapi dirinya adalah kekasih Baekhyun. Situasi ini benar-benar membuat Chanyeol menjadi gila.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah yang berbunyi nyaring membuyarkan segala pikiran Chanyeol yang telah menari-nari di dalam kepalanya sejak berjam-jam yang lalu. Dia bereskan peralatan belajarnya kemudian ia bergegas meninggalkan ruangan kelasnya dengan langkah yang payah. Ketika langkahnya melewati pilar besar di seberang ruang perpustakaan, samar-samar ia mendengar suara pria yang amat dikenalnya. Dengan refleks ia menoleh dan ia menemukan Luhan sedang mengobrol bersama pria tinggi bersurai _blonde_ yang saat ini sedang menyandar pada pilar yang berada di paling ujung. Chanyeol tahu siapa pria tinggi itu. Dia adalah senior mereka yang saat ini sudah duduk di kelas tiga. Dia adalah senior paling populer di sekolah mereka karena wajahnya sangat tampan dan nilai akademiknya selalu bagus. Chanyeol berpikir hingga beberapa lama sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengamati dua orang itu. Dia sembunyikan dirinya di balik pilar yang satunya, dan ia memutuskan untuk menguping dari sana.

"_Gege jadi menjual Apartemen itu untukku kan?" –_Itu suara Luhan.

"_Hmm…kujual murah untukmu. Lagipula Daddy menyuruhku melanjutkan studiku ke Kanada. Aku akan berangkat segera setelah hari kelulusan."_

"_Lalu kalau kau pergi, siapa lagi yang akan mengajariku fotografi?"_

"_Haha…tak usah belajar lagi. Lagipula aku ini masih amatiran Lu…Jika kau ingin belajar, kau harus menungguku hingga aku benar-benar menjadi fotografer professional, baru aku akan merasa percaya diri untuk mengajarimu. Kau mau kan menungguku sampai aku sukses?"_

"_Tentu saja! Kau yang terbaik Kris Ge, aku pasti akan langsung merindukanmu begitu pesawatmu lepas landas nanti."_

"_Ck, jangan berlebihan rusa kecil!"_

Chanyeol mendengar keduanya tertawa, lalu suasana kembali hening. Chanyeol hanya diam, menunggu di tempatnya.

"_Jadi kau memutuskan menerimanya?"_ –Itu adalah suara pria yang bersurai _blonde_.

Tak ada jawaban. Chanyeol tak tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh Luhan. Bisa jadi pria mungil itu saat ini sedang berpikir, bisa pula mengangguk. Hening hingga beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya suara Luhan terdengar.

"_Kau tahu? Aku sebenarnya tak ingin pergi kesana, tapi aku tak punya pilihan. Sekolah ini sudah tak bisa menerima keberadaanku lagi._"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan nafas beratnya. Kata-kata Luhan membuat rasa bersalahnya menjadi berkali-kali lipat sekarang. Dan ia dapat menyimpulkan apa maksud obrolan dua orang yang ia intai itu. Luhan pasti telah memutuskan pergi dan pindah ke sekolah dimana ia akan di _transfer, _ke _XOXO High School_, tempat dimana Siyan juga pernah bersekolah. Chanyeol mengintip sedikit, dan saat ini ia melihat jika pria tinggi itu sedang mengelus kepala Luhan, membuatnya bertanya-tanya tentang hubungan seperti apa yang mereka miliki?

"_Aku tak ingin ke sana Ge...Aku tak ingin pergi ke tempat dimanapun Eomma dan Hyung pernah berada. Aku–"_

Chanyeol tertegun saat matanya melihat Luhan menggumamkan kata-kata itu sambil menunduk. Meskipun pria itu berusaha sangat keras menyembunyikannya, Chanyeol tahu jika Luhan sudah menangis. Chanyeol hanya mampu diam pada posisinya saat ia melihat pria bersurai _blonde_ itu memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan.

"_Sudahlah, kau pasti bisa Lu…Kau itu hebat. Kau bisa mengatasi segalanya hingga sejauh ini. Kali inipun Gege yakin kau pasti bisa mengatasinya…"_

Chanyeol beranjak pergi dengan lemah setelah ia mendengar suara pria tinggi itu. Dia tak bisa merasakan apapun lagi saat ini. Perasaannya benar-benar campur aduk, kacau.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-All About Love-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi kembali berulang. Baekhyun menggeliat kecil sebelum ia buka mata sipitnya. Dia bawa tubuhnya duduk pada permukaan ranjang, lalu ia turunkan kakinya menapak pada lantai kamar. Baekhyun bangkit, kemudian ia berdiri didepan cermin, menatap bayangan wajahnya sendiri. Warna lebam membiru di sekitar bibir dan pipinya sudah tak lagi terlihat, hanya menyisakan bekas memar yang sudah menguning dan pasti akan langsung terlihat samar jika ia bubuhkan sedikit _foundation_ di bagian itu. Seharusnya tak ada masalah lagi sekarang. Dia seharusnya sudah bisa pergi ke sekolah hari ini. Sudah terlalu banyak yang ia lewatkan di sekolah sejak masa hibernasinya selama dua minggu terakhir, dan ia sudah merasa lelah duluan jika membayangkan seberapa banyak mata pelajaran yang harus ia kejar. Ugh, pasti sangat melelahkan sekali.

Baekhyun mandi dengan waktu yang tak begitu lama, kemudian ia pakai seragamnya dengan cepat. Peralatan sekolahnya sudah tersusun rapi dalam tasnya, dan ia langsung melangkah keluar dari kamar sambil menjinjing tas itu di tangan kanan. Baekhyun sedang berpijak di tiga anak tangga terakhir ketika ia menemukan Chanyeol sedang duduk diam di salah satu kursi meja makan. Pemuda itu menoleh karena suara langkah kaki Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun membuang wajah kearah lain dengan cepat bahkan sebelum tatapan mereka sempat bertemu.

Keduanya diam. Beberapa saat Baekhyun hanya berdiri mematung di tangga, hingga akhirnya ia merasa lelah dan ia bawa langkahnya turun, kemudian berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

"Baek, kau kesekolah hari ini?"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika suara Chanyeol terdengar, tapi ia tak menjawab pertanyaan –tak penting– itu. Kakinya kembali berayun menuju pintu setelah ia diam hingga beberapa lama, namun lagi-lagi suara Chanyeol membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Sarapan dulu Baekkie…"

Baekhyun mendengus, "aku tak lapar," jawabnya malas, kemudian ia seret langkah kakinya keluar rumah.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berangkat ke sekolah dengan menaiki bus umum saja hari ini, namun ketika ia baru saja mencapai pagar, pergelangan tangannya telah digenggam erat oleh seseorang dan tubuhnya diseret paksa menuju mobil Chanyeol.

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek!" maki Baekhyun, namun Chanyeol menulikan pendengarannya dan mendesak tubuh kecil itu masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Aku tahu kau masih marah padaku, tapi aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi kemanapun tanpa aku Baek…aku tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu dan aku takada di sana ketika kau membutuhkanku," kata Chanyeol.

"Diamlah, dasar munafik!" umpat Baekhyun muak. Tapi ia hanya diam saja ketika Chanyeol memasangkan _seatbelt_ pada tubuhnya, dan tetap diam setelahnya. _Mood_-nya memang masih sangat buruk, dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tak mengatakan apapun lagi sampai mereka tiba di sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Baekhyun Pov-**

Aku tak melihat Luhan dikelas hari ini. Kemana dia? Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan _namja_ jalang itu. Sudah berkali-kali dalam satu hari ini, aku membuang waktuku hanya untuk melirik mejanya yang kosong, mengabaikan segala ucapan Guru yang mengajar di dalam kelas. Aku tak tahu untuk apa aku memikirkannya. Hanya saja setelah dua minggu aku tak bertemu dengannya, rasanya memang agak sedikit aneh. Entahlah…aku sangat membenci Luhan, tapi –

.

.

–aku juga merindukannya.

.

.

Ketiadaannya di dalam kelas seharian ini membuatku agak sedikit gelisah, entah mengapa. Dua minggu ini aku benar-benar sendirian. Tak ada Chanyeol, tak ada Luhan, tak ada siapapun. Sangat menjengkelkan saat perasaan kesepian datang menghantui, tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apapun karena aku sendiri yang memilih itu. Aku menjauhkan diriku dari Chanyeol karena aku merasa sakit. Sikapnya membuatku sangat marah, merasa rendah diri dan aku juga mengalami _stress_. Aku tak suka keadaan seperti itu. Aku benci di abaikan. Aku benci menjadi pihak yang selalu terbuang. Aku benci pada semua itu!.

Kelas ini membuatku benar-benar merasa bosan. Aku ingin pikiranku menjadi rileks. Beberapa minggu terakhir adalah minggu-minggu terberat dalam hidupku, dan sepertinya sudah saatnya aku menenangkan diri. Memang menyedihkan sekali menjadi seseorang sepertiku. Tak ada teman. Aku tak memiliki siapapun, ck, menjengkelkan!.

Aku melangkah lemah ke tempat favoritku, taman kecil di sebelah Timur yang berada agak jauh dari gedung sekolah. Di depan sana pohon-pohon sudah mulai terlihat, membuat kepalaku agak sedikit mendingin. Kukeluarkan IPod-ku, kemudian aku memilih-milih lagu sambil berjalan menuju kursi panjang tempat dimana aku biasa duduk. Baru saja aku meletakkan salah satu _headset_ di telinga kiri dan menatap kursi itu, otakku kembali kusut dalam sekejap. Seseorang telah berada di sana. Dan orang itu adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak orang-orang yang tak ingin kutemui, terlebih untuk saat ini. Aku berdiri mematung pada posisiku, hanya memperhatikan pria _blonde_ yang terlihat sibuk mengutak-atik kamera itu. Aku mendengus sekilas, kemudian aku memutar kakiku. Aku ingin pergi saja dan kembali ke kelas. Tapi–

"Baekhyun?"

Aku berhenti melangkah, lalu aku berbalik dan menatapnya. Dia tersenyum tampan, tapi entah mengapa tampak memuakkan bagiku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Ayo kesini!" katanya.

Aku menimbang-nimbang sebentar, tapi kemudian aku kembali berbalik dan melangkah ke arahnya. "Hai Kris," sapaku malas, lalu aku berjalan menghampirinya dan meletakkan bokongku di permukaan kursi di sebelah kanannya.

Aku memutuskan untuk mengabaikan _namja_ ini, dan aku hanya akan menikmati waktuku sendirian dengan menikmati lagu-lagu kesukaanku saja. Biarlah aku berbagi kursi dengannya kali ini, yang penting dia tak menggangguku. Kuletakkan sebelah _headset_ yang tersisa ditelinga kananku, lalu aku hanya diam sambil mendengarkan musik dengan mata yang terpejam. Baru beberapa detik menikmati alunan lagu _ballad_ kesayanganku, mendadak pipiku terasa hangat. Sebuah udara hangat membelai kulitku, memaksaku membuka mata dan menoleh ke kiri. Namun apa yang kulakukan membuatku _shock_ setengah mati karena tanpa sengaja bibirku bersentuhan dengan bibir Kris saat aku menoleh dengan cepat kearahnya. Kutarik kepalaku gugup, kemudian aku cepat-cepat membuang wajah ke arah lain. _Sial! Jantungku mau copot sekarang!_

"Ma-maaf Baekhyun.., Tadi aku memanggilmu berulang kali tapi k-kau terlalu larut dalam duniamu sampai aku mengira kau tertidur, jadi–"

"Aku tak apa-apa!" potongku cepat-cepat. "A –aku baik-baik saja, maafkan aku juga," lanjutku tanpa menatap padanya. _Aku merasa sangat gugup sekarang, sialan!_

Setelahnya kami sama-sama diam hingga waktu yang sangat lama. Situasi canggung ini membuatku merasa tak nyaman, lalu aku memutuskan untuk kabur saja dari situasi mengerikan ini. Baru saja aku berdiri, Kris sudah menarikku hingga mau tak mau aku kembali duduk di sampingnya. Kulirik ia dengan canggung, tapi ia hanya diam sambil menatapku.

"K –kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanyaku gugup, lalu aku menggaruk tengkukku sendiri yang sebenarnya tak gatal dengan sebelah tanganku yang bebas.

Kulihat ia mendesah, kemudian ia menunduk. Dia menatap tangannya yang masih mencengkram pergelangan tanganku, lalu ia menggerakkan tangannya, dan dalam sekejap saja jari jemarinya sudah bertaut dengan milikku, membuatku tertegun. 

"Apa kau sudah memutuskan jawabannya?" tanyanya padaku, membuat keningku berkerut.

"Ja-jawaban?"

"Hmm…jawaban atas pernyataan cintaku tempo hari…." Jelasnya, membuatku merasa tercekat.

_Pernyataan cintanya? Jadi dia serius saat mengatakannya? Kupikir ia hanya –astaga! _

Kata-kata yang ia ucapkan tiba-tiba saja membuatku teringat akan hal itu, dan aku jadi salah tingkah sekarang. Kutatap tautan jari jemari kami, lalu aku mengalihkan tatapanku lagi padanya.

"Jadi kau…serius?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja. Jadi apa jawabanmu?" tanyanya.

Aku kembali terdiam. _Apa dia sedang menagih jawaban padaku? Apa yang harus kujawab?_

Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan, jadi aku hanya diam. Kubiarkan saja ia tetap menggengam jemariku, sedang aku sedang fokus pada banyak sekali pikiran yang menari-nari di dalam otakku. Sesuatu di antaranya adalah tentang Luhan, dan kedekatan Kris dengan _namja_ itu kemarin mendadak membuatku penasaran. Aku ingin tahu hubungan seperti apa yang ada di antara mereka.

"Kris, apa kau –mengenal Luhan?" tanyaku, mencari jawaban sekaligus mengalihkan topik yang sedang tak ingin kubahas.

Kulihat Kris mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatapku. "Luhan? kau mengenalnya juga?"

_Eighh...bukannya menjawab, dia malah bertanya balik padaku. Tentu saja aku mengenal namja jalang itu bodoh! –_rutukku dalam hati.

"Kami satu kelas..." jawabku tanpa minat.

Kris tersenyum. "Luhan adalah sahabatku," jawabnya.

"Sahabat?" tanyaku heran.

"Ya…Luhan itu adalah temanku sejak kecil, dan sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri. Dia itu adalah anak tetangga sebelah rumah. Saat itu tetanggaku, _Aunty_ Lee, memutuskan menikah lagi setelah enam bulan perceraiannya dengan _Uncle_ Oh Sen Woo. _Aunty_ Lee kemudian memutuskan menikah lagi dengan seorang pria yang berkewarga-negaraan China. Pria itu bermarga Xi. Saat menikah dengan _Aunty_ Lee, pria itu membawa satu orang putera, anak itu adalah Luhan. Waktu itu umurku sudah 13 tahun, dan Luhan masih sangat kecil, dia masih berusia 10 tahun ketika aku mengenalnya" jelas Kris, dan aku hanya diam, mendengarkan.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan tentang Luhan?" tanyanya, tapi aku mengabaikan pertanyaannya itu dan malah melemparkan pertanyaan baru ke arahnya.

"Apa hubungan kalian sangat dekat? Maksudku –apa kalian memang hanya bersahabat?" tanyaku lagi, membuat Kris tertawa.

"Ya, hubungan kami hanya sebatas itu. Luhan itu sangat pendiam saat aku mengenalnya, sepertinya dia memiliki banyak masalah dalam hidupnya."

"Luhan pendiam?" tanyaku heran, karena Luhan yang kukenal saat kecil dulu adalah anak yang ceria, bukan anak yang pendiam seperti yang Kris bilang barusan.

Kris menjawabku dengan sebuah anggukan. "Hmm…saat aku mengenalnya, dia tak pernah mau berbicara padaku. Aku bahkan sempat mengira kalau bocah itu membenciku. Aku telah mencoba segala cara untuk mendekatinya, tapi ia sepertinya merasa terganggu dengan apapun yang kulakukan. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, tapi kupikir ia sedang mengalami banyak trauma, mungkin karena perceraian kedua orangtuanya dan ayahnya yang memutuskan menikah lagi. Dia benar-benar terlihat membenciku, tapi saat dia tahu aku suka fotografi, dia berubah. Sepertinya dia sangat tertarik pada hal-hal yang menyangkut fotografi. Itulah yang akhirnya membuat kami menjadi dekat hingga sekarang."

"Jadi kau –bukan salah satu dari kekasih Luhan?" tanyaku hati-hati.

Kris menatapku aneh. "Salah satu? Errr...aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, tapi hubunganku dan Luhan memang hanya sebatas itu. Dia temanku, dan dia sudah seperti adik untukku. _Well_ –begitulah," jelas Kris.

Aku terdiam, berpikir. _Sebenarnya Luhan memiliki masalah apa dalam hidupnya?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-All About Love-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel sekolah kembali berbunyi. Kali ini bel menunjukkan tanda bahwa pelajaran telah berakhir. Dengan cepat kubereskan peralatan belajarku dan segera bergegas keluar dari kelas ini. Aku tak ingin pulang bersama Chanyeol. Konyol memang, mengingat kami tinggal dalam satu rumah yang sama, tapi yeah...setidaknya aku tak perlu sering-sering bertemu dengannya.

Baru saja aku keluar kelas, aku berpapasan dengan Luhan di ambang pintu, membuatku melebarkan mataku karena terkejut melihat kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba. Bukankah ia tak masuk sekolah hari ini? Kenapa ia malah muncul saat kelas baru saja berakhir?

"Minggir kau!" katanya ketus, menyuruhku menyingkir dari pintu.

"Kenapa kau tak masuk sekolah?" tanyaku. Entah aku bodoh atau apa, tapi sejujurnya saat tak melihatnya seharian ini, aku merasa agak gelisah.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawabnya setengah membentak.

Aku hanya diam, lalu kulihat Luhan dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya. Luhan tampak aneh. Dia tak mengenakan seragamnya hari ini, dan kondisinya sepertinya sedang tak sehat. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan kantung matanya menghitam. Apa dia kurang tidur?

"Cepat minggir dari pintu, aku mau lewat!" katanya lagi.

"Wajahmu pucat. Apa kau sakit?" tanyaku lagi, mengabaikan ucapannya yang menyuruhku menyingkir dari pintu.

"Sudah kubilang minggir!" katanya setengah berteriak sambil menubruk bahuku dengan kasar. Dia masuk kedalam kelas kami, mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci mejanya dan keluar lagi dari kelas. Aku hanya diam saja memperhatikan segala gerak-geriknya dari posisi berdiriku.

Dia melewatiku tanpa menoleh. Aku hanya diam, menatap punggung sempitnya dari belakang, tapi tanpa kuduga, ia tiba-tiba saja menoleh padaku. Dia berbalik menghadapku dan menyedekapkan lengannya di dadanya sendiri. Dia menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya, menunjukkan senyum miringnya padaku.

"Jaga kekasihmu dengan baik, Byun Baekhyun. Katakan padanya agar tak berusaha menemuiku lagi," katanya padaku, membuatku mengernyitkan dahiku dalam-dalam.

_Jadi mereka masih sering bertemu selama aku tak bersekolah dua minggu ini? Shit!_

"Kenapa Chanyeol masih saja menemuimu?" tanyaku, frustasi.

Luhan semakin tersenyum sinis dan sekarang ia mulai berjalan mendekatiku, lalu memegang bahuku dengan tangan kirinya dan berbisik ditelingaku.

"Entahlah…Apa mungkin Chanyeol masih mencintaiku ya, Byun Baekhyun? Kau tahu sendiri kan, aku ini jalang…jadi jaga kekasihmu itu baik-baik sebelum dia benar-benar jatuh padaku," bisiknya, diakhiri dengan kekehan menyebalkan di akhir kalimatnya, membuat emosiku mendadak naik.

Aku menatapnya tajam saat dia melepaskan bahuku dan berdiri dihadapanku dengan senyuman mengejeknya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Jangan ganggu Chanyeol, dia milikku!" desisku tajam, tapi Luhan kembali tertawa, mengejek.

"Hei Baekhyun, apa kau tak memiliki cermin? Sejak kecil aku dan Chanyeol sudah berteman, bahkan kami sangat akrab. Tapi semenjak kau hadir diantara kami, segalanya perlahan menjadi buruk. Kau merusak segalanya, sialan! Jika bukan karena memikirkan perasaanmu mungkin sejak awal aku sudah menerima cinta Chanyeol dan menjadikannya kekasihku. Dasar tak tau diri!" umpatnya padaku.

Aku terdiam sambil menatap _shock_ pada Luhan. Baru kali ini aku melihat Luhan seperti ini. Biasanya dia hanya akan diam dan bersikap tak perduli saat aku bersikap buruk padanya, tapi sekarang kenapa dia berbalik menyerangku? Apa dia berniat balas dendam padaku? Apa karena pertengkaran kami beberapa minggu yang lalu?

Tapi ini juga bukan sepenuhnya salahku! Aku mencintai Chanyeol dan Chanyeol masih mencintai Luhan. Chanyeol adalah kekasihku, jadi seharusnya Chanyeol hanya boleh menjadi milikku, tapi Luhan membuat hubungan kami menjadi tak baik. Semua yang kulakukan hingga sekarang adalah sebagai bentuk dari usahaku untuk menjadikan Chanyeol hanya melihatku, apa aku salah?

Aku tak tahu mengapa Luhan berubah, dan entah mengapa saat ini aku hanya bisa diam. Aku tak ingin kalah dengannya, sama sekali tak sudi kalah darinya, namun aku tak tahu mengapa aku tak bisa membalas segala ucapannya. Lidahku benar-benar kelu. Aku hanya bisa diam. Kami hanya diam, hingga beberapa detik terlewati dalam kesia-siaan. Kami saling bertatapan, sama-sama sedang berpikir dengan raut wajah yang sama-sama mengeras. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, raut wajahnya terlihat melunak dan ia menatapku dengan tatapan –_terluka?_

"Aku akan pindah sekolah. Kau senang?" katanya dengan suara yang bergetar.

Aku membelalakkan mataku, dan menatapnya terkejut. "Pin…dah? Ta–tapi kenapa?" tanyaku. Entah apa yang terjadi padaku, tapi tiba-tiba saja aku merasa gelisah. Kutatap Luhan dalam-dalam, menuntut jawaban darinya dengan tatapan mataku. Kulihat rahangnya mengeras, hingga gigi-giginya bergemeretak kencang.

"Kau pikir kenapa? Apa setelah seluruh sekolah mendengar dari mulutmu tentang bagaimana sikap 'menjijikanku' diluar sana aku masih bisa bertahan disekolah ini? Karena kau, setiap hari mereka menatap sinis padaku. Karena ucapanmu, mereka mengataiku pelacur jalang! Kau puas?" katanya geram, lalu ia membuang wajahnya kearah lain. Tubuh Luhan bergetar, lalu airmatanya terjatuh, dan aku bisa melihatnya dengan sangat jelas.

Tenggorokanku tercekat. _Jadi karena ucapanku waktu itu? A –aku…..apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Haruskah aku meminta maaf padanya?_

Luhan mulai terisak di hadapanku, membuat tubuhku terasa lemas dalam sekejap. Kukepalkan tanganku, lalu aku–

"L –Luhan…A –aku minta ma–"

"LUHAN!"

Aku menoleh secara refleks pada sumber suara teriakan yang mengejutkan itu, lalu dalam sekejap saja mataku sudah membulat sempurna.

_Chanyeol?_

Chanyeol berlari-lari dengan cepat ke arah kami, lalu dia menubruk tubuh Luhan dengan begitu cepatnya bahkan sebelum aku bisa mencerna situasi ini secara jelas. Jantungku terasa remuk dalam sekejap. Hatiku terasa di cabik-cabik hingga hancur berantakan.

_Chanyeol….dia….memeluk Luhan dengan pelukan yang sangat erat –_

.

–_di depanku?_

.

"Luhannie, jangan pergi…Jangan pergi ya, jangan pindah Luhan…tetaplah di sisiku, kumohon…" Itulah kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol–

.

–kekasihku…

.

"Jangan pergi Luhan, kumohon…" katanya lagi dihadapanku.

Aku lemas. Dan airmataku lagi-lagi jatuh.

_Aku masih disini Yeol...Apa kau tak bisa melihatku? –_jeritku dalam hati. Ini sangat menyakitkan, sungguh!

Ku-ulurkan tanganku kearahnya, lalu kucengkram ujung seragamnya erat-erat dan menariknya kuat, berusaha menyadarkannya kalau aku ada di sini. Aku, Byun Baekhyun, masih berada di sini, di samping mereka. Usahaku tak sia-sia. Sentakanku pada seragam Chanyeol berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Chanyeol menoleh padaku, dia jela-jelas menatapku, tapi dia hanya diam. Dia bahkan mengabaikanku yang sekarang sedang menangisinya, menangisi sikap tak perdulinya padaku.

"Ye –Yeollie…aku masih disini Yeol...Kenapa kau harus meminta pada Luhan…Aku disini Yeollie…aku–"

Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya kembali pada Luhan, bahkan sebelum aku selesai dengan ucapanku.

"Luhan, jangan pindah sekolah ya…Jangan tinggalkan aku Lu…" kata Chanyeol sambil menangkup wajah Luhan di hadapanku. Mulutnya terus-menerus berusaha membujuk Luhan agar tidak pergi, dan tatapannya pada Luhan sangat lembut.

.

_Aku–_

.

–_seperti sampah…_

.

_Lagi-lagi aku diabaikan, dibuang…Aku memang sampah yang tak berguna…_

.

_Ini sangat sakit. Aku tak tahan lagi, lebih baik aku pergi…_

.

Dengan terseok, aku mulai menjauh, tapi tanganku ditahan. Aku menoleh lemah, dan kulihat tangan kanan Chanyeol menggenggam pergelangan tanganku, sedang tangannya yang sebelah kiri masih bertengger manis di pipi kanan Luhan.

.

_Untuk apa lagi dia memegang tanganku, sampah yang menjijikkan ini?_

.

"Tunggu sebentar Baek, kita pulang bersama" katanya, dan aku hanya diam sambil menunduk dengan wajahku yang basah.

"Pulanglah Chanyeollie..." –itu suara Luhan.

Aku menaikkan kepalaku yang tadi tertunduk, dan mataku langsung terpaku pada satu sosok tampan bersurai _blonde_ yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan perpustakaan. Pria itu sedang berjalan sambil membolak-balik halaman buku yang ia pegang tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitarnya, dan kemunculannya itu tiba-tiba saja membuat rasa benciku pada Chanyeol dan Luhan kembali meluap-luap. Semangatku untuk membalas dendam begitu membuncah, hingga tubuhku yang tadinya lemas seolah mendapatkan kekuatan kembali dalam sekejap.

Dengan penuh kebencian kuhentakkan tangan kananku hingga genggaman tangan Chanyeol terlepas. Kemudian dengan langkah cepat aku menghampiri pria _blonde_ yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depanku itu. Dia tak tahu kehadiranku, tapi aku tak perduli. Tanpa mengatakan apapun kutarik kerah baju pria itu, membuatnya sedikit tersentak karena terkejut dengan kemunculanku yang tiba-tiba, tapi lagi-lagi aku tak perduli.

"Kris…." panggilku, dalam keputus-asaan yang begitu hebat dalam diriku.

"Baek, kenapa menangis?" tanyanya panik saat ia melihat wajahku yang basah.

Tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaannya, kupeluk lehernya erat-erat.

"Kris…kau mencintaiku kan?" tanyaku, dengan segala keputus-asaan yang begitu besar itu.

Kris menatap bingung padaku, lalu ia berusaha menghapus airmataku dengan ibu jarinya, tapi kutahan tangannya dengan cepat.

"Kau mencintaiku atau tidak?" kataku lagi, tak sabaran. Kulihat Kris terdiam hingga beberapa saat. Matanya hanya fokus pada wajahku, lalu dia mengangguk kecil, mengiyakan. Dia tangkup kedua pipiku dengan tangannya, lalu ia mengelus pipiku pelan-pelan.

"Baekhyun, kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja–"

Aku tak memberinya kesempatan bicara. Kutarik kerah seragamnya, lalu kuraih bibirnya dan kutekan dalam-dalam dengan bibirku. Kurasakan tubuh Kris menegang, tapi ia hanya diam saja. Dengan perasaan sakit dan keputus-asaan yang besar itu, kugerakkan bibirku di atas bibirnya. Aku mendominasi ciuman hingga beberapa detik, lalu kurasakan sepasang lengan melingkari pinggangku dan menarik tubuhku merapat pada tubuh pemilik lengan itu. Kris akhirnya ikut menggerakkan bibirnya, membalas ciumanku dengan ciuman yang lebih hangat dan basah. Baru sebentar, tiba-tiba saja kurasakan tubuhku tersentak kuat lalu melayang cepat hingga menjauh dari tubuh Kris. Tubuhku dibalik dengan kasar, dan berakhir dengan berdiri berhadapan dengan dia, Park Chanyeol.

"APA-APAAN KAU!" teriaknya tepat di depan wajahku.

Aku menatap tajam padanya, lalu kutarik salah satu sudut bibirku hingga senyuman sinis terukir pada wajahku.

"Aku mencintai Kris. Aku ingin bersamanya, jadi lepaskan saja aku, Park Chanyeol," kataku tajam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cuap-cuap cantik!**

**.**

**Update! Maaf lama, saya emang sibuk banget belakangan ini, XD. Langsung aja sama apa yang mau saya bilang. Bagi siapa aja yang sudah merasa ilfeel dengan FF saya yang ini, maupun yang nggak suka sama saya, yang ngerasa plot FF ini aneh dan ceritanya sangat amat memuakkan hingga kalian berasa pengen muntah pas bacanya, silahkan leave FF saya dan juga akun FFN saya bila perlu. Di kotak review kemarin masih ada juga yang membahas tentang karakter menjijikkannya Baekhyun di dalam FF ini, padahal hal ini sudah pernah saya bahas sebelumnya di chapter2 terdahulu ( silahkan cek apa jawaban saya untuk masalah karakter menjijikkannya Baekhyun di FF ini karena saya tipe yang nggak suka membahas hal yang sama berulang-ulang, soalnya capek ). **

**Jujur saya merasa agak tersanjung jika readers FF ini merasa kesal, jijik, dan muak sama karakter Baekhyun dalam FF ini. Itu mendakan jika saya sebagai authornya mampu menghidupkan karakter yang saya buat. Tapi sayangnya tata bahasa kritikan atas karakter Baekhyun di FF ini rata-rata berkonotasi negatif, jadinya lebih mengarah pada anggapan bahwa saya ini adalah Luhan Lover, but Baekhyun Hater. **

**Buat yang nanya apakah saya Luhan stan karena membuat Luhan terlihat angelic banget dalam FF ini, jawaban saya adalah 'Ya, saya memang Luhan stan, saya ini HunHan hardshipper' (terlihat jelas kan dari karya-karya saya yang dimana-mana itu HunHan?). Saya mencintai Luhan seperti saya mencintai diri saya sendiri. Lalu kenapa saya membuat Baekhyun sangat-sangat menjijikkan di FF ini? Apakah saya Baekhyun Hater? 'HELL NO! SAYA BUKAN BAEKHYUN HATER! SAYA MENCINTAI BAEKHYUN SAMA BESARNYA SEPERTI SAYA MENCINTAI LUHAN, BAHKAN SAYA SULIT JIKA DISURUH MEMILIH SATU DI ANTARA KEDUA ANAK IMUT INI'. **

**FF ini hanya fiksi, jadi pandanglah apapun yang ada disini hanya terbatas sebagai fiksi ( capek jelasin hal ini sampe berulang-ulang ). Kalo tiap author yang menggunakan bias utama sebagai tokoh antagonis terus-menerus di bash soal pemilihan karakternya, bisa-bisa semua FF akan flat nantinya, karakter tokoh nggak akan berwarna, flat aja, baik melulu semua maincastnya. Lalu pada akhirnya author-author yang cara berpikirnya ' kelewat liar' seperti saya ini lama-lama pasti bakal punah secara perlahan karena karya mereka seperti nggak dihargai. **

**FF ini pengennya saya discontinue sebenernya, tapi ternyata beberapa readers berbaik hati nanya-nanya soal kelanjutannya di PM FB dan juga PM FFN saya…jadi saya memutuskan akan tetap melanjutkan FF ini khusus bagi semua readers yang masih suka sama saya dan masih juga suka sama karya-karya saya…Tapi nggak menutup kemungkinan juga kalau saya akan delete FF ini kalo saya udah unmood. **

**Bagi kalian yang pengen kenal deket sama saya, silahkan add FB saya ( Tmarion Lie ) supaya kalian tahu seberapa besarnya cinta saya sama Luhan dan Baekhyun. Supaya kalian bisa menilai sendiri, apakah saya itu Baekhyun hater atau bukan. Untuk yang masih suka sama FF ini, makasih buat kalian semuanya ya…saya cinta kalian semua*deep bow* ( Maaf kepanjangan cuap-cuapnya, XDDDDD )**

**.**

**. **


End file.
